Life Before You
by SilverxXxWings
Summary: He's a successful attorney with a seemingly perfect life, facing the biggest case of his career. She is his assistant. Sparks fly and she soon finds herself becoming "the other woman". What will fate hold for these forbidden lovers? - ExB ; ALL HUMAN
1. Prologue - The Hardest Thing

_The Hardest Thing_

– _Prologue to Life Before You – _

Fate is a cruel friend.

At one time in my life, I thought I had it all. A fantastic career, fantastic friends, a wonderfully supportive family, money, and the best wife in the entire world. I was on top of the world. What never occurred to me is how easily the perfection I'd always known – or thought I had known – could crumble.

Suddenly, my job wasn't as important. My family and friends couldn't provide the comfort they once could. All of the money in the world couldn't satisfy me. And what's worse, the woman whom I had once deemed the love of my life suddenly paled in comparison to _her_.

The day she waltzed through the door and into my life had forever altered me.

If only I'd met her earlier in life; when we were young. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that things would have gone so differently had that happened. We would have been together. The passion, the warmth, the spark, the pure _love_ I felt when I was with her, would have existed from the start. There wouldn't have been any sneaking around, hushed conversations, stolen glances.

I wouldn't have degraded her into becoming "the other woman," because, honestly, she deserved better.

She deserved a man who could be with her completely. Not one who was obligated to another woman and couldn't sever the ties of his life with said woman, despite the undeniable desire and need to be with the one who walked into his life just a moment too late.

Leaving her, looking into her eyes and telling the cruelest lie ever to leave my lips; that I didn't love her, had nearly killed me. I fought to hold myself together as she began to cry and beg me not to go. When she began to rant and rave about how she didn't mind sharing me as long as I was still a part of her life, I knew it was time to leave. My presence in her life was only making things worse. In the long run, I knew she'd be better off without me. I had to believe that or walking away from her would have been impossible.

I was leaving, staying true to my vows and marriage, because it was what was best for her.

I hated whatever cruel god had brought her into my life at such an inopportune time. It's amazing how you can think you have everything you could possibly dream of. How, until the one person you didn't know you've been missing comes along, you think you're complete.

I didn't even know what complete was until I met her.

Yes, it was a cruel practical joke of fate that she and I would cross paths when there was simply no hope for us to be together. I was a fairly virtuous person. I played by the rules, I went to church with my parents when I was a boy, I rarely drank or gambled, I was a lawyer that brought justice to victims of heinous crimes for Christ's sake. What could I have possibly done to deserve this? What had an angel such as herself done to deserve this?

The answer was nothing.

Sometimes life throws something at us and we are powerless to stop it. We are enticed, like a moth to the flame, we give in to the temptation. We indulge and we get burned.

Losing her was a burn that I wasn't sure would ever heal.

Still, I had to be strong for the both of us. I had to do the right thing. I had to fight not to show a single trace of emotion when I walked away from her. I had to be cruel and let her down so that someday she could find happiness again. I had to stay with the woman I pledged my life to because it was the right thing to do. Because that woman had never done anything to deserve my infidelity. We may not have had the perfect marriage, but she did her best.

We were married young. It was a marriage of convenience. We both came from prominent, well-off families and although my parents wanted me to be happy and would never force me to do something I didn't want to, marrying her seemed like the best thing for all parties involved. With our marriage, family names and fortunes would be carried on. Everything would be the way it was supposed to.

I thought it was fate.

I wish I had waited. If I'd held out a few more years, if I had just thought things through more clearly, I might have taken a completely different path. I might have been with the love of my life. The passionate, supportive, headstrong, beautiful, and sexy woman that I was completely consumed by. I might not have been trapped within a loveless marriage to a woman, who although trying her best, simply wasn't providing me with what I needed; and I suspected she felt the same way about me.

So why not get out? Why not do what I wanted, what my heart was screaming for, and leave? Take the "other woman" and run.

Because it wasn't the _right_ thing to do. Because I couldn't get past my damn conscious and it's damn righteousness. I had made the choice to marry Tanya and in my mind, that equated to "until death do us part." I couldn't break those vows, I couldn't break my promise. I couldn't let her down. On the other hand, that's exactly what I was doing to the love of my life by lying to her and leaving.

I was caught between a rock and a hard place.

Never in my life had so many conflicting thoughts and emotions run a muck through my brain. While one side of me, the more rational one, was telling me to stay with Tanya and let go of my boyish fantasies, the less virtuous side of me was aching for _her_. When the better half of me said to go home to my wife, the other was telling me that _she _was waiting for me and _she _was the one I truly wanted. I couldn't argue.

_She _was always on my mind.

The woman who had turned my world upside down. The woman who changed my life completely. The courageous, feisty woman who was always there when I needed her. The woman who was, as hard as it was for me to admit, everything my wife never could be. My only reason for existing.

She was like a drug to me and I was a helpless addict, hungry for another hit.

Despite the sadness and pain we had inevitably caused each other, I didn't want to even acknowledge my life before her. I wasn't sure I even _had_ a life before her. She had brought me to life, made me see and feel things I never even knew I was capable of seeing or feeling. She filled me with hope, elation, passion, lust, hunger, _love_.

She was everything.. and I had chosen to walk away.

No, not chosen. I didn't really have a choice in this case. I did the only thing I _could_ do. I left, I gave up, because it was the best thing for both of us. If we had even a glimmer of hope to move on, I had to let her go. I had to be a man about it and take responsibility for my actions. I had to shut off the voice in my head that screamed for me to go back to her and take her in my arms and kiss her and...

No. I couldn't do that anymore.

It was quite possibly the hardest thing I had ever done and would ever do in my life, but I had to leave. I had to hurt her in order to help her. I had to believe that I was doing the right thing. Otherwise, I didn't know if I would survive the separation I had willingly caused.

Fate is cruel.

Just when we think we have everything we could ever need, it taunts us with the one thing we never even knew we wanted. It makes us take a good, hard look at what we've been missing. And just when we think that tantalizing thing is within our grasp, fate snatches it out from under us. It shatters every hope we had of someday calling that beautiful thing our own.

I would never call her my own.

I would never see her again or hear her beautiful voice. Never feel her soft skin, or kiss her full lips and hear her sigh in satisfaction when I held her close to me. She was a part of my past, but without her around, I wasn't all that sure I had much of a future. I didn't have much of anything.

I had a wife and an obligation to that wife, but I didn't have happiness. There was no spark or consuming feeling; I didn't have love or spontaneity or passion and fire.

I didn't have _her_.


	2. Going Through The Motions

Chapter One – Going Through The Motions

**EPOV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock's shrill beeping. 6:45 in the morning, time to rise and shine.

I pull the down comforter from my body and sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I turn around and gently squeeze my wife's shoulder, signaling to her that it's time to get up. When I'm sure that she is participating in the land of the living, I get up and head into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and let the water run, waiting for it to warm up. I look in the mirror and take a deep breath, allowing the steamy air to enter my nostrils.

It's just another morning, another day in the life.

I step into the shower and revel in the feeling of the warm water on my tense muscles. It's going to be a long day at the office and I need to mentally prepare myself for the tedious day ahead. I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist, leaving the bathroom.

Tanya has moved from the bedroom and made her way downstairs to start breakfast. I see that she's left my clothes out on the bed. A nice pair of khaki pants, with a crisp white shirt and striped blue tie. I sit down on my side of the bed and run my hands through my messy hair. Actually, messy in an understatement. Ever since I was young, my hair has had a mind of it's own. Taming it is like going against nature.

I look at the clock, 7:10. I should start getting ready for work.

I stand up and dry myself off with the towel. Then, I unfold the pants and pull them over my legs, securing them with a belt. I put on the shirt and button it up, arrange my tie and secure it with one of my father's tie clips**.** I walk over to Tanya's full-length mirror and examine myself. I run my fingers through my hair, trying desperately to get it to do something, before giving up and sighing.

_This as good as it's going to get. _

I grab my briefcase and check it to make sure I have everything I need before I begin down the stairs. As soon as I do, I can smell bacon, eggs, and the scent of fresh squeezed orange juice. Tanya's going all out for breakfast this morning, which makes me suspicious.

I enter the kitchen and as if sensing my presence, Tanya turns and smiles at me. She sets a full plate of food down at my spot at the table and returns to fix herself a plate of breakfast. I sit tentatively and start eating, wondering what could have compelled her to be so nice.

It isn't that Tanya is a horrible person, most men would wonder what is wrong with me for not being completely blissfully happy with her. She's an admittedly beautiful woman she just has a tendency to overreact and let herself get worked up over nothing. My co-worker Rosalie refers to her as the 'Wicked Bitch of the West'. I guess that at her worst, Tanya does have a bitchy persona, but I'm her husband. It's much job to take the good with the bad. It's the way I was raised to act.

Tanya sits down across from me and I muster up a smile.

"Good morning," I say.

"Good morning, Edward," she says too happily. Now I know something is up.

We sit in silence for a few moments as I try to figure out what's going on in her head. I wish I could read minds, it would make dealing with Tanya so much easier. I notice she's playing with her food rather than eating it and take this as my cue to say something.

"Is something the matter, Tanya?"

"Now that you mention it, Edward, there is something I need to talk to you about."

I grip my fork a little tighter, preparing myself for the worst. The problem with 'talking' to Tanya, is that she can very easily sway the conversation in her favor to make things work her way.

"Oh?" I ask.

"Yes. Edward, I know we've gone over this many times before, but I think we need to talk about our family."

"Our family?" I question, feigning confusion. I know exactly what Tanya wants to talk about. She's about to burst into what could be a three day long rant about how her "biological clock is ticking" and she wants to have children before it's too late.

"Edward, I'm not getting any younger. I want to have a family and I don't understand why you're so hesitant to take that next step. We've been married for five years, I think it's about time we move forward with our lives."

"Tanya, I can't talk about this right now. I have to get to work." I say standing up and looking for a way out of this conversation. I'd rather play in traffic than listen to her go on and on again.

"You can't run away from this problem forever, Edward!" She shouts standing from the table and following me into the front hall.

"I'm not running away, I'm going to be late for work. We'll talk later," I say reaching for my coat.

"Edward, stop. All I'm saying is this; if you can't give me the family I want, then maybe I'll have to find someone else who can!"

I stop and turn to face her, barely able to hide my anger. Someone else who could? Was she honestly standing in front of me offering an ultimatum? Now, I'm just pissed.

"Tanya, I'm not having this argument with you again. You do whatever you feel is necessary. Honestly, I'm tired of having the same conversation over and over again. You know where I stand and if you're not content with that, I don't know what to tell you. I'll see you when I get home. Goodbye."

I walk away from her and out the door, slamming it behind me. I make my way to my car and get in, resting my head against the steering wheel. This wasn't how I wanted to start my fucking day.

In all honesty, I don't know why I'm hesitant to start a family with Tanya. I want nothing more than to someday see my children running around playing and growing up. To teach a son to play baseball, or watch a daughter's dance recital. I want to know that I've helped create something beautiful. That I've instilled a little piece of myself into someone else. I want a family.

Yet I've given her every excuse in the book not to.

_What's the rush?... We're still young... I want to focus on my career... Let's worry about us for now. _

I'm stalling and I'm not entirely sure why. Tanya is my wife, the woman I've chosen to spend the rest of my life with. It's normal to start a family once two people were married. Here we are five years later and I have managed to avoid the issue for all this time.

Maybe it's time to man up and stop being such a pussy. Do the thing a husband should and give Tanya what she wants. I ponder this as I pull out of the driveway and into the busy Chicago traffic, but then I think of the ultimatum she offered me and feel myself getting pissed all over again.

We've had the same senseless argument for five years. Neither one of us seems to be willing to budge and I wonder why we can't just put this shit behind us and move on.

_Because you're arguing with Tanya which equates to arguing with a damn brick wall. _

I was raised to understand that marriage was a sacred thing. Something that shouldn't be taken lightly. It was about compromise and working together. When I was young, I thought Tanya and I could have all of that and more. When I was young, I didn't know shit.

When I was a young, I had the boyish dream of the perfect marriage. I fantasized about spending the rest of my life with the absolute love of my life. My partner, my soulmate.

What I got was far from ideal. In my own way, I do love Tanya, in the way a husband in supposed to. Still, I can't deny that our marriage was one of convenience. My parents asked me several times before I proposed if I was sure that Tanya would make me happy – and each time I assured them I felt I was doing the right thing.

In all honesty I did feel at the time that I was doing the right thing. The right thing for the wrong reasons. In my young mind, marrying Tanya seemed like the logical next step. We'd met at Dartmouth, where I was finishing my degree in law. She was from a prominent family in Massachusetts and my family holds high standing in Chicago. We were both privileged, young, and stood with the rest of our lives ahead of us.

I've always known that Tanya isn't 'the one', but when you're young, you don't want to wait forever to find that elusive soulmate that so many people claimed exists. When I was young, Tanya seemed like a logical life partner. So I threw away my dreams of true love and did what I thought was best for me at the time. If you had told me then that I'd be sitting here in traffic, seething over her comment, I may have thought differently.

It's not that I don't have a lot to be grateful for, I honestly do. I just feel as though, sometimes, my seemingly perfect life is missing something. Still, nobody can change time. I made the choice to marry Tanya and now I must live with the consequences of that choice.

I make my way slowly through traffic until I reach the Starbucks closest to the office. Although it's shaping up to be a long day, I'm actually looking forward to work, as I do most days. Going to work offers me anywhere from eight to nine hours of peace from the nagging of my wife. It gives me time to just be with people I enjoy being around and do what I love.

I work at Cullen Howarth Law Firm, and I'm well on my way to making partner. Uncle Carlisle gave me a job after I'd completed my degree at Dartmouth. He felt that I had potential and was intrigued to see what I would make of it.

Carlisle and my father, Edward Sr. go way back. They were buddies at Dartmouth themselves and it was there that they met there wives; my mother, Elizabeth, and my Aunt Esme. Yet another reason I originally thought marrying Tanya was a good idea. I was following in the footsteps of my father and uncle.

_The lucky bastards just got a better deal than I did. _

I walk up to the counter and order everyone's usual coffee from the young barista. I don't fail to notice how she looks me up and down. Not to sound cocky, but I'm used to this kind of attention from women. I've been receiving it in large quantities since high school and I won't deny that on any given night when Tanya's really pissing me off, I use it to get back at her.

The girl stumbles back with my coffee a few moments later and I thank her, making sure to leave a nice tip for her. I walk back out to my car and get in, securing the drink tray and taking off once again for the solace my office has to offer. I pull into the parking garage and take my usual space closest to the elevator that will take me to our offices.

I try my best to get all thoughts of Tanya from my mind on the elevator ride up, knowing that I'll need a clear head when I'm going over my case files today. The bell on the elevator rings, signaling my arrival and before I know it I'm bombarded by co-workers looking for their morning coffee. When the mob subsides, only my partner Rosalie is left, laughing at my now disheveled appearance.

"Don't tell me, big, tough Edward can't handle the morning brigade and their need for caffeine," she chuckles.

"Cute, Rose. I believe it's your turn for the next Starbucks run and I can't wait to see how you handle it."

"I'll handle it like I handle everything. Better than you," she jokes.

Rosalie started at the firm a month after I did. Since we were both new, she and I bonded almost instantly. We worked our way up from the bottom and now we're both able to sit at the top and just enjoy the view. We played off each others' competitive nature from day one, but didn't take each others' comments and jokes to heart. At the end of the day, I have a world of respect for Rosalie, not only as my partner through all of this, but as a person too.

"So what exactly is on the agenda for today?" I ask.

"Well, we each have a pile of cases on our desk to look over. Carlisle sent us everything from victims of petty theft to assault cases. None of them seem to major, but then again, nothing around here's been that major lately."

Rosalie is right. Our firm has hit somewhat of a dry spell lately. It isn't that there isn't much crime, that's for sure. In a city like Chicago running out of crime is never a problem. The problem stems from the fact that so few of the cases we've received lately have been anything substantial. I've been dying to sink my teeth into a big case for weeks, but nothing has come my way.

"Sounds like a fun filled day," I reply sarcastically.

"Most definitely. Oh, then at about noon, Carlisle has a list of new assistants for you to interview," she adds nonchalantly.

"Oh, fucking joy," I mutter.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a big baby and didn't have to drive every assistant you get insane you would have this problem, Masen. Carlisle figures that maybe if he lets you hand pick the candidate this time things will go better."

"Good luck."

I have a history of being extremely selective when it comes to my assistants. It's not that I'm a bear to work for, it's just that I like things done a certain way and no one seems to meet my expectations. I'd rather just do without and handle things on my own, but Carlisle insists that if I ever plan on making partner someday, I need an assistant by my side to help out when things get overwhelming. Still, the thought of conducting interview after interview just doesn't sound like something I want to do.

"Tell you what, Eddie. Since I'm such a giver, I'm willing to help you out. Emmett has a friend from college who just moved here recently and she's looking for a job. She graduated from Berkeley, she's a hard worker and I have a feeling she and you will click. Why don't you let me give her a call and see if she's available this afternoon to see you?"

Emmett is Rose's fiancee. He's big and loud and sometimes a little too much to handle. I can only imagine what this friend of his could be like. Rose knows me and my low tolerance for bullshit though, so I'm sure she wouldn't set me up like that. Especially since she knows I really don't want to hold these interviews today... or ever.

"If it saves me from having to sit through a parade of bimbos and jackasses, do whatever you want."

"You're so lucky I'm here to save your ass, Edward Masen," she smirks.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to get your name tattooed on my ass so everyone knows it belongs to you."

"Might as well, I come to it's rescue often enough."

With that, Rosalie walks off, her heels clicking on the cold marble of the office floor. I pick my briefcase up off the counter I set it on and head to the quiet of my office.

I sit down at my desk and wait for my computer to load up. Just as Rose told me, there is a pile of cases a mile high waiting for me on my desk. I sift through some of them to get a taste of what's in store for me and find that there's nothing of much interest. I'm a firm believer that every case deserves to have it's story heard, but I don't think it would kill the world to throw something exciting my way.

When my computer finally boots up, I check my emails and try to waste as much time as I can before sorting cases with a fine tooth comb. As soon as I exhaust all my options for distraction, I grab the first file from the stack and lean back in my chair, going over the details.

It's been and hour and I'm on my fifth case file when I hear the glorious sound of my phone ringing. I put the file and answer on the third ring.

"Hello, Edward Masen speaking."

"Edward, it's Carlisle. I need you to come to my office as soon as possible. I have something important to discuss with you."

"I'll be right there," I say quickly hanging up the phone.

On my way to Carlisle's office, I can't help but let my mind wander over all the possibilities of what he has to tell me. Maybe I've earned some sort of all-expense paid vacation or a promotion of some sort. Maybe today is the day he'll finally say the words I've been waiting to here since I started the firm. The words that made me partner.

I get to his door and knock, waiting for him to allow me entrance. Carlisle calls me in, I open the door and close it behind me, sitting in one of the plush chairs in front of his desk.

"Edward, son, how are you?" He asks looking up from a file on his desk.

"I'm alright," I say nonchalantly.

Carlisle looks at me, assessing my expression for a few moments. I don't know why I've bothered to lie to him. He knows me almost as well as my own father. Skepticism crosses his face.

"You wouldn't be lying to me. Would you, Edward?"

"It's nothing, Tanya and I had a disagreement this morning is all. Nothing to worry about."

"You want to talk about it?" He asks.

"Not right now. It's nothing that won't work itself out," I lie.

Carlisle still looks skeptical, but he let's the issue go for the time being and continues.

"Edward, I asked you to come in for a reason. It's no secret around the office that you're in line for a partnership in the firm. You're a hard worker and damn good lawyer. Marcus and I think you're almost ready, but we want to see how well you can handle yourself with a more substantial case."

"What do you mean more substantial?"

"Well, the firm received a high profile rape case yesterday afternoon. The victim of a man assumed to be a serial rapist needs representation. I want you to take on the case in tandem with Rosalie. Do a good job and consider yourself a partner. How does that sound?"

"Carlisle, I'd be honored. When do I begin?"

"I'll have the file sent to your office. You'll be meeting with the victim, a Miss Angela Webber, later this week. In the meantime, I want you to read over the file and start preparing case notes."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I say earnestly.

"I have faith in you, Edward. Make me proud."

"I will," I say determined for the words to be true.

I'm on a cloud as I leave Carlisle's office and make my way toward mine. Not only am I officially on the road to making partner, but I'm also heading one of the largest cases the firm has seen in months.

_I'm on top of the fucking world. _

Suddenly my fight with Tanya earlier fades into the distance. My marriage might be screwed for the time being, but at least I have something going for me. Besides, from the sounds of things this case will be pretty time consuming, which will save me from having to put up with Tanya's shit constantly. I'm still appreciating my new found silver lining when my intercom buzzes.

"Mr. Masen?" Jessica, one of the general secretaries says.

"Yes?"

"There's a Miss Isabella Swan here to see you. She says she is a friend of Ms. Hale's and she's here for an interview?"

"Send her right in." I answer, straightening my tie.

In my rush of excitement I had almost forgotten Rose was sending her friend over. I hope she's not uptight like my last assistant or flighty like the one before her. I just want someone normal who can get the job done and provide me with what I need. I turn around and look out the window at the busy Chicago streets below as I wait for this Isabella to come in.

"Mr. Masen?" Someone calls softly.

I turn around and face my prospective new assistant.

_Oh, fuck me. _

* * *

**So here's my new story! I'm taking a completely different approach on this one. New rating and everything! Which reminds me, not quite yet, but soon, it will get a little bit lemony fresh. Just a heads up to everyone! Reviews make me write faster! ;) **

**Until next time! **


	3. Ordinary

Chapter Two – Ordinary

**BPOV**

It's been six months since I graduated from Berkeley and what have I done with my life?

Not much.

I've found myself in somewhat of a rut since graduating from college. I have a hard earned degree in Communications, but I'm not entirely sure what I want to do with it just yet. My biggest fear is that I won't be able to find my place in this world and end up back in my small hometown, Forks, Washington. It's not that there's anything wrong with where I grew up. It's a nice small town with friendly people. It's home, but it's not where I belong.

I've always envisioned big things for myself. When I was younger, I used to dream about rising up and getting out of my hometown to find whatever else what waiting out in the big world. I would dream of success, laughter, friendship, love, and happiness. Everything anyone could ever want.

When I was accepted to Berkeley it seemed like my dreams might finally be coming true. I remember the feeling of pure excitement that took me over as I read my acceptance letter and fantasized of all the future held. I was going to a new place with new people and a chance at a new life.

My college years were some of the best of my life and they passed by in a blur. A mixture of classes, parties, friends, and fun. At college I didn't have to be the shy little Bella Swan I was in Forks. I was able to branch out and become somebody new. That's not to say that I'm the most outgoing person in the world. I'm still a reserved girl, but I'm not nearly as caught in my shell as I used to be. If college taught me anything, it's that letting go every once in the while is a good thing. The problem is, now that the fantastic world of college is over, I don't know what to do with myself.

My good friend Emmett was the one who suggested I move to Chicago. He claims that in a city like this one, I'm bound to find something that suits me. Emmett and I go back to Forks. We grew up together and he's always been the huge, teddy bear big brother I've never had. He looks out for me like I'm his little sister and has always done everything in his power to ensure that I'm happy. I truly do love and appreciate him for it.

"Bella! Earth to Bella!" My roommate Alice calls to me, snapping her fingers.

"What?"

"I've been calling your name, but you've been completely zoned out for the past five minutes."

"I'm sorry, Alice. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I think we should go out tonight. Maybe hit up and club and do a little guy hunting. What do you say?" Alice asks with a glint in her eye.

I recognize the look on her face instantly. It's her sign to the world that she's determined to have her way and simply will not take no for an answer.

Alice was my roommate at college and I owe her for the slow gain of self confidence I received over the past few years. Alice is the kind of person who can walk into any situation anywhere and just automatically shine. She's a perky, fun, sweet girl, and my rock every time I just need someone to confide in. I was absolutely thrilled when she agreed to move to Chicago with me, so we could take on the city together.

Alice was a fashion major and while most girls would flock to New York to make it big in the fashion world, she wanted to gamble and try to make her way in Chicago. She has a sense of style like no one I've ever seen and, although I'm not much for primping and accessorizing, I have been her personal Barbie doll on more than one occasion. She has more talent than most people I know and I can't wait to see what she does with it.

_I wish I could say the same about myself. _

"Sounds like a plan to me. I think we could use a night out," I say with a smile.

"Really! Yes! I'm so excited, Bella. We're going to have a great time," she prattles on about our upcoming night on the town. Then Alice looks at the clock and switches the subject, "Shit. I'm going to be late for work. I'll see you when I get home, Bella!"

With that she runs out the door and I'm left alone. I look at the clock on the end table in the living room. It's still early and I don't have anything planned for the day. I walk across the room to the large floor-to-ceiling windows that look out over the heart of the city.

Alice and I share a fantastic two bedroom apartment in the heart of The Loop, Chicago's downtown business district. With high ceilings, beautiful picture windows, and fabulous view of both the city and the Chicago River; our apartment is to die for. The price tag is a painful reminder of that. With the help of Alice's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon, we were able to get a great deal on the apartment.

I'm determined that someday I'll find a way to pay Alice and her family back for all they've done for me since finishing college. My family isn't poor by any means, but we've never had as much money as a family like the Brandon's. My father is the police chief in Forks and my mother owns a small bookstore in Port Angeles. I come from your average, run of the mill, middle class family, not a well-to-do family like Alice or most of my classmates at Berkeley. I can't complain though, my parents always did their best to provide me with what I needed and came through for me on more than one occasion when I needed them. I have their unconditional love and support – and that's more than enough for me.

Still, a job and a steady paycheck would come in handy – especially now. I have been out of work since moving to Chicago six months ago, doing side jobs here and there for friends to get by. I had dreams of finishing college and putting my degree to use; dreams that so far have all but come true. I need something to give me the kick I need to get going and make something out of my life. Something to give me the ambition I'm desperate to find.

I walk to the kitchen and fix myself some breakfast, then I take my bagel and coffee out onto the balcony. I watch the people below scurry around like ants, eager to get to their next meeting or appointment on time. The one thing I love about Chicago is the feeling that there's always something going on. No matter where or when, you can always find something to do. There's a strange comfort in knowing that, in a sense, life never stops here. No matter what, people keep going.

Even ordinary people like me.

The phone rings and breaks me from my thoughts. I set my coffee down on the table and jog back inside to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Bella? Hey, it's Rosalie." _

"Hi, Rose. What's up? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Rosalie Hale is Emmett's fiancee. She's a beautifully intimidating woman, with long, wavy blonde hair and piercing ice blue eyes. She's tall and slim and, in all honesty, could put most models to shame. Most people are fearful when they first meet her, at least, I know I was.

I remember when Emmett introduced us. It was at a party Alice held right before we graduated. I spent most of the night avoiding her until a few hours into the party when I spilled something on the dress Alice let me borrow. I panicked and rushed to the bathroom attempting to get the stain out. After fifteen minutes of trying to no avail, Rose happened to come by and see my predicament. She walked right in and within two or three minutes helped me clean the spot on the dress, assuring me that Alice would never even know it happened. It was then that I realized that, underneath her tough and intimidating exterior, Rosalie is a sweet and wonderful friend.

"Actually, that's why I'm calling. I have a proposition for you. What if I told you I could get you a job at the firm?"

Rose works for a prestigious law firm in the city, Cullen Howarth. The firm consists of several DA's that handle anything from rape to burglary cases. Some of the higher ups even handle high profile cases for prestigious clients coming from Lake Shore Drive in the Near North End section of Chicago. I'm skeptical when she makes the offer. What could I possibly do at a law firm aside from working on the janitorial staff?

"Keep talking," I prod.

"_Well, you've heard me talk about Edward Masen right?" _

"The 'beanpole jackass' who's probably going to get your spot as partner?"

"_Hey! I also referred to him as the loveable brother I've never had, but yes, him." _

"What about him?"

"_Well, our dear Edward is a little on the OCD side and can be quite picky when it comes to those he allows in his inner circle. Our boss, Carlisle, insists that he choose a new assistant and I think you'd be perfect for the job!" _

"You want me to be an assistant at the firm?"

"_Exactly! I just know the two of you will click." _

"I don't know, Rose. What exactly does being someone's 'assistant' entail?"

"_About that, it's a really important job and not many people can do it. Especially when it comes to Edward. It takes someone really special to do the job right and -" _

"Rose..." I interrupt her stalling.

"_Okay, loosely translated, you would be his secretary." _

"I didn't go to college for four years to be someone's secretary, Rosalie. I'm sorry."

"_Bella, from what I've seen in the last six months, you didn't go to college to do much of anything." _

I take a sharp breath at the sound of her low blow, but know that she's right.

"_I know that sounds bad, Sweetie and I don't meant it like that. It's just, everyone can tell that you've been kind of lost since you got out of college. You have this wonderful degree, but you're just not sure what to do with it yet and that's absolutely fine. But you can't put your life on hold while you try and figure things out. I'm not saying you have to work here forever, but maybe if you got out and back into the real world you could get a little closer to finding your place. Don't feel any pressure, it's just a suggestion. I just want what's best for you, Bella." _

Damn her.

I take a deep breath. I know that Rosalie's right, one hundred percent right. I have cut myself off from the real world. I've been going through the motions and taking things a day at a time thinking that if I just wait, some monumental sign is going to come to me and tell me what to do. Unfortunately, I don't see any cosmic signs coming my way any time soon. Maybe being a secretary wouldn't be so bad. I did say I wanted a steady job, after all.

I sigh, knowing what I have to do.

"Okay, Rose, I'll give it shot. Tell me what I have to do."

Rosalie tells me that she'll set up a interview for me at one-thirty. She gives me directions to the firm and assure me, once again, that she thinks this is going to work out perfectly. She seems to be under the impression that this Edward and I will hit it off well.

I glance at the clock and see that it's nearing eleven. I should get ready for this interview, so I make my way to the bathroom and turn the shower on, letting the water run for a few minutes to warm it up. I step in and feel the warm water run over my face and body. When I finish, I wrap a towel around myself and walk to the mirror, wiping the steam from it with my hand. I run a brush through my wavy brown hair and begin to blow dry it.

When I'm satisfied with that I go into my room and turn on the light in my closet. I wish Alice was here to help me pick an outfit. I'm half tempted to call her when I spot a black skirt and navy blue blouse that look acceptable. I go into Alice's room and borrow a pair of her strappy black heels, knowing she wouldn't mind in the face of a fashion emergency.

After I splash just enough make up on myself to look presentable, I grab my purse and keys and head toward the elevator. I make sure to leave early enough to grab a frappuccino from Starbucks. I feel like I'm going to need the extra boost of caffeine to make it through this. It's been a while since my last job interview and I can feel the nerves building. Starbucks in hand, I remind myself that I have nothing to lose and trudge forward.

It's a windy Chicago day and the sky is painted a steely gray. It looks like it could rain at any moment. Suddenly my skirt and blouse, although fashionable, don't seem like a such a good choice for the weather. When I can't take the wind a second longer, I hail and cab and give the driver the same directions Rose gave me over the phone.

I sit in the backseat and watch the city pass by in a blur. In a city of so many people and places I can't help but feel that my future has to be here somewhere. There's just so many opportunities in the city and sooner or later I'll have to find mine. Who knows? Maybe I'll get this job and realize that my life's calling is to be a secretary, I sincerely hope not, but who am I to argue with fate?

The cabbie comes to an abrupt stop in front of a large marble building. I pay him and step up, leaning back to look up to the top of the building. It must be at least forty or fifty stories high. Suddenly, I feel just a little bit intimidated. What is little Bella Swan doing in a big place like this?

Before I can psyche myself out, I shake my head and walk inside. The main lobby is bustling with people walking every which way to their respective offices. There's a small fountain bubbling in the center of it all and a desk with phones ringing off the hook on the far side of the room. I feel overwhelmed for a minute, but then I spot a directory and make my way over to it. I see that the Cullen Howarth offices are on the thirty-ninth floor and make my way to the nearest elevator.

I see that I'm about to miss the only open elevator, so I make a run for it. Just as the door is about to close, someone puts there hand in the way to stop it. I push my way into the crowded space, thanking my lucky stars I'm not claustrophobic, and turn to look at my hero.

"Thank you," I say slightly out of breath.

"Don't mention it. I'd hate for a sweet girl like you to miss her lift," a tan-skinned man smiles at me.

"I'm Bella," I say attempting to stick my hand out even though I'm crushed by the number of people surrounding us.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Jacob Black. What brings you here?"

"I'm interviewing for a job at Cullen Howarth this afternoon."

"Ah, an aspiring lawyer? Very cool," he nods.

"Um, no actually. I'm applying for a spot as a secretary," I say feeling more than just a bit embarrassed.

Jacob seems to notice this and tries to take the conversation in a brighter direction. "A secretary, huh? That's pretty sexy. I'm jealous of the luck bastard that gets to have you," he says.

Several people in the elevator clear their throats at his comment. I can feel myself turning ten shades of red, Jacob chuckles and shakes his head.

"I'm kidding, Bella. You know, trying to lighten the mood?"

"Consider it lightened," I say. "So where do you work?"

"I'm an architect at Arcadia Construction." He's momentarily distracted by the sound of the elevator bell ringing. "And this would be my stop. It was great meeting you, Bella. Hopefully you get the job and we see each other around here more often."

"It was nice meeting you too, Jacob. And I hope I see you again too," I reply.

He wishes me luck and heads off, with about a third of the elevator, to his own office. The elevator makes two more stops before reaching the thirty-ninth floor. Myself and a few other people get off as I take in my surroundings.

The floor is made of a glossy black marble that shines so brightly I can almost see myself in it. There are people walking around briskly in front of me with large files in their hands and the atmosphere is busy and tense. I spot a large desk sitting a few feet away from me with the name of the firm written in gold on the wall behind it. I recognize it as the area Rosalie told me to go to check in and walk over.

A girl no older than I am sits behind the desk filing her nails and looking bored. She reminds me of the girls I went to high school with that sat in class and got by on their good looks. She has brown hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and a headset on. I stand in front of her for a good three or four minutes while she files her nails and smacks her gum. I finally clear my throat when it becomes clear that she isn't even aware of my presence.

"Hey, can I help you with something?" She asks in an overly perky voice.

"My name is Isabella Swan. I'm here for an interview with Edward Masen," I tell her.

She narrows her eyes and looks me up and down. I recognize her tight gaze as the look a girl gives when she's sizing up her competition. Maybe there is something going on between her and this Edward. She certainly had nothing to worry about if there is, I am here because I need a paycheck and nothing more.

"May I ask what for?"

"I'm a close friend of Rosalie Hale. She recommended that I set up an interview for a position as his new assistant."

"You must be confused, you're not on the list of applicants I was given earlier," she says, obviously trying to get rid of me.

Now I'm just getting annoyed. I don't even want to be here, much less deal with some air headed bimbo secretary with a jealousy complex.

"Look can you just let him know I'm here?" I say with a bite in my voice. She sighs and presses a button on the phone sitting in front of her at the desk.

"Mr. Masen?"

"Yes?" I hear someone reply from the other end. For a moment my heart stops. The voice coming through the speaker is absolutely; well, beautiful. I shake off the butterflies that have appeared in my stomach and remind myself that it's my potential employer on the other end and I need to get myself together.

"There's a Miss Isabella Swan here to see you. She says she is a friend of Ms. Hale's and she's here for an interview?" I can hear the annoyance in this secretary's voice as she talks about me and sends me a rude look through narrowed eyes. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Send her right in," he replies.

The secretary huffs in defeat and directs me to Edward's office. I try to hide the smug look on my face as I walk away and tell her to have a nice afternoon. The office I'm looking for is at the end of a long hallway. I get more and more nervous the closer I get. For someone who doesn't really want this job, I'm suddenly very worried as to whether or not I get it. I do my best to shake the nerves slowly building within me and approach the door.

I take one last deep breath and knock softly on the door before pushing it open. I walk into a large open office with a beautiful view of the city lying below. A mahogany desk stands a few feet away from me and the walls are lined with bookshelves. A tall man stands with his back facing me looking out the window.

"Mr. Masen?" I say softly, so he knows I've arrived.

As he turns around it's like time slows down and everything gets cloudy. A haze sets over my vision as he finally faces me and looks into my eyes.

_Hot damn. _

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews! Keep them coming! :) **


	4. A Twist In The Story

Chapter Three – A Twist In The Story

**EPOV**

I can't do anything but stare at the absolutely beautiful girl standing in front of me.

Angelic is the first word that comes to mind when I see her. I have a strong urge to run my fingers through the tresses of rich brown hair that frame her perfectly sculpted face. Her eyes are the color of melted chocolate and her full lips do more than distract me. I can't help but run my eyes along her body from top to bottom. From beautiful face to her firm ass fitting snugly in a professional black skirt. I can literally feel my body responding to her, one appendage growing more than any other.

_Jesus Christ, I sound like a fucking teenager. Get it together, Masen. _

"Miss Swan, I presume?" I ask in a formal tone. She seems to snap out of some sort of trance at the sound of my voice. She clears her throat and smiles.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Masen," she replies with a smile that does nothing to calm me.

"Please, call me Edward." I tell her.

Where the hell did that come from? I never let any of my assistants call me by my first name. Then again, none of my past assistants were anything like her. I don't know what it is about her that has me acting like a total ass, but I can tell that something about her is different. She's special.

"Well in that case, please, call me Bella," she says.

_Bella_, a name pertaining to beauty. It's perfect for her.

I mentally kick myself and put all my effort into forcing myself to get my fucking act together and be professional. I don't like the affect this girl is having on me. I'm a very put together man and I can't let one attractive woman change that. Have things really been so bad with Tanya that I'm allowing my eyes to wander this badly?

"Please, sit down." I say, motioning to one of the chairs in front of my desk. She obliges and takes a seat, crossing her legs in a completely innocent, yet sinful way.

"So, Rosalie tells me that she thinks you'd be perfect for this position."

_And many others I imagine... Shit, stop that. You're a married man, asshole. _

"She thinks far too highly of me, but I am definitely willing to do my absolute best," she says modestly.

"I'm sure you would do a fantastic job. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

I listen, completely enthralled, as she weaves a tale of the last year of her life and what lead her to sit here in my office. It turns out she's not just a pretty face. She graduated top of her class, attended college at Berkeley and has an outstanding degree in Communications. She gives me a watered down laundry list of her best qualities and promises that she'll do everything in her power to be the best assistant I've ever had. It's a cliched approach to getting hired, but when Bella says these things I feel a sense of sincerity coming from her. She doesn't seem like the type to kiss ass just to get a job.

I have no choice but to consider her for the job. Beauty aside, this Bella Swan is a truly remarkable girl. She's young and inexperienced, and true, she came right out and told me that working at a law firm wasn't her ideal job, but she seems like a hard worker. I have a gut feeling that if I ask Bella to do something, she'll get it done. She won't flake out on me like my past assistants have had a tendency to do. She exudes dependability, something I'm looking for.

There is only one thing keeping me from hiring her on the spot. Since I've received such a big case, I can't afford any distractions and Bella, well, she's a distraction. I need to be completely focused if I'm going to be able to do my best and make partner at the end of this and her beauty is already doing too much to keep me unfocused. Maybe I should do the safe thing and just look for someone else. On the other hand, if I'm going to be focused on the case I can't be worrying about whether or not the things I need done are done correctly. In all honesty, I don't know if I'll be able to find someone as qualified as Bella without the involvement of a tedious search.

Bella fidgets uncomfortably in her seat as I tick of my mental list of pros and cons. Ultimately the pros win out. I can't deny that Bella is absolutely perfect for the job and if I can shut out of obvious physical attraction for her, everything should work out quite well. After all, I'm a responsible, married and grown man, I think I can handle myself around a woman without getting out of line.

I was raised to be a gentleman and from this point on I intend to be just that. I quickly write off any vulgar thoughts I've had since meeting Bella as simply being taken off guard by just how beautiful she is. It's been a long time since I've seen someone like her, if I've ever seen someone like her. I will do everything in my power to make sure I don't lose myself like that again.

"Well, Bella, there's only really one thing I can say."

"What's that?"

"Can you start tomorrow?" I chuckle.

She smiles and laughs as well. We agree that starting the next morning she will be an official employee at the firm. I tell her everything she'll need to know for tomorrow, setting her up to visit Kate in personnel before she leaves, as well as letting her know about the case, just so she's aware of how busy things will be getting soon. When I'm finished prepping her for the next day, Bella leaves and I'm left to myself.

I pick up the case file Carlisle had sent over and start reading about the young woman Rosalie and I will be defending. Her name is Angela Weber, she was a freshman, before having to withdraw after the attack, at the University of Chicago. She was a top student, seeing a steady boyfriend of four years, and had a great list of extra curricular activities. On paper, her life seemed like a student's dream.

That all changed six months ago. Ms. Weber was leaving a rehearsal for a college production, she had been forced to park in the back lot, but refused an escort, not wanting to put anyone out. I shook my head, knowing how common this mistake was in cases like this. I've represented too many poor victims who put their safety second behind asking someone for help. She reported feeling uneasy as she reached her car, where she was attacked.

The attacker was later identified as one, Royce King. A lacrosse player from a wealthy family, with a golden-boy reputation. The money and reputation would be minor hindrances, but overall, it seemed to be a pretty air-tight win.

I've lost myself completely in the case, going over the details in my head and making notes in the margins, not noticing anything but the words before me. That is until I hear three short raps on my office door. There's only one person I know who would barge in without an appointment or phone call.

"Come in, Rose!" I shout.

She throws open the door and saunters in, perching herself on the edge of my desk, rather than one of the two over-sized arm chairs in front of me. Rosalie doesn't believe much in the concept of personal space or manners when it comes to her close friends.

"So, how did things go with Bella?" She asks.

"Really well, actually. She starts tomorrow," I said nonchalantly.

"I knew it, I just knew you guys would click! I'm a fucking genius, I know," she says smugly.

"Don't let your ego get too big, Hale."

"A more grateful person would thank me," she says jumping down from the desk.

"Fine, thank you, oh great Rosalie Hale," I say sarcastically.

"You're very welcome, oh ungrateful one. So I talked to Carlisle earlier and he tells me that you and I have quite the case ahead of us," she says taking a turn for the more serious.

"Yeah, have you read the file?"

"I have and, personally, I hope we get this bastard put away forever. What he did to our client was just disgusting and I would love to rip him apart piece by piece myself, but I suppose the justice system will have to take care of it for me."

"I know what you mean, Rose. He's one sick fucker and I have faith that we're going to win this one," I say with determination.

"Good, we'll get together with the firm partners tomorrow to see what the next step is," Rose says walking toward the door. Suddenly she turns back and faces me. "That reminds me, congratulations on practically making partner."

I balk. In all of my happiness and excitement over getting one step closer to becoming a partner, I neglected to take Rosalie's feelings into account. She's been working her way up the ladder just as long and just as hard as I have and I'm the one that gets rewarded. I feel like an ass.

"You're not mad?"

"No, dumbass, I'm not mad. I'd rather it be you than someone else. You're like a brother to me, Edward and I know you'll make me proud. Besides, my day will come," she says with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Rosalie. It really means a lot to have your support."

"Just don't get too used to it. I'm going to have to keep your ass in shape for the next few months while we work on this case," she says with a wink.

"Get out of my office, Hale," I say through fits of laughter.

"Hey, before I go; drinks tonight at the bar with Emmett and some of the guys from the office. Be there." She says as she leaves, not giving me a chance to object.

I pack up my brief case at the end of the night and get ready to head out. I stand, ready to shut the lights off and leave, but take a second to think about all that's happened today. Things certainly went from shitty to amazing fairly quickly. Not only am I heading the biggest case of my career, but I finally have my chance at becoming a partner. All my dreams are coming true.

And yet, I can't shake the feeling that perhaps the biggest blessing of the day came in the form of my new assistant. Bella. There is certainly something about her, that I can't deny. It certainly seems that our professional relationship would work out well at the very least. Still, I find myself hoping for more. Nothing beyond the line of friendship of course, I could kick myself for letting my thoughts get so far out of hand when she walked in this morning.

_But boy were those thoughts right_.

Bella is absolutely beautiful. There's no denying that fact. I convince myself that after she's been around longer, I'll be able to keep my straying thoughts in check. And I do hope she's around for a while.

I finally click off the lights and lock up the office. Compared to my feelings coming in this morning, I'm walking on a cloud as I ride the elevator down to my car. I place my briefcase on the passenger seat and put the key in the ignition. I dial Tanya on the car phone, but get her voicemail. I leave a quick message telling her about Rosalie's offer of drinks and encourage her to join us when she gets my message.

Perhaps if the rest of my life has started looking up, things will Tanya will take a turn for the better soon too. I find myself hoping so as I drive off to the bar to meet up with everyone and celebrate the exciting twist my life has taken today.


	5. Unexpected

Chapter Four – Unexpected

**BPOV**

I'm pretty sure I spend the next half hour or so of my life making a complete fool of myself.

For some reason, when Rose mentioned Edward over and over again as a "beanpole jackass," that had been exactly what I was expecting. I was thinking tall, skinny, pimple faced, maybe some adult braces or other equally horrifying ailment.

Rose was full of shit.

I'm completely taken back by the tall, lightly muscled, beautiful man sitting in front of me. Edward is like some combination of male model and Greek god, gone terribly right. And as if his body wasn't enough to stop women everywhere from breathing, his face was breath-taking. His eyes have to be the brightest, most beautiful shade of green I've ever seen and he has lashes that go on for miles. And his hair. It's a gorgeous shade of reddish brown and just disheveled enough to give that, "I've just stepped out of the bedroom after an afternoon romp" feel without being too overdone.

Looks aside, he is charismatic as hell. A real charmer, my mother, Rene, would say. Every now and then he interjects little tidbits about his life and personal experience, especially when I talk about my college experience. He never sounds self-centered or conceited though; just grateful for everything he's had and the opportunities that have come his way. Edward seems like he's always had his life together. He's the kind of person I always saw myself becoming after graduation; the kind of person that, so far, I had failed to emulate.

Men like this are just too perfect to exist.

I mentally chastise myself for sounding like a middle school girl who is "hot for teacher" and continue blathering on about my qualifications or something like that. I'm actually struggling to remember the question he's just asked me when he laughs to himself.

_Oh right, I was talking about my background. Great, I've made a fool of myself._

"Well, Bella, there's only one thing I can really say," he says after a moment.

"What's that?" I asked feigning confidence. I'm sure he's about to throw me out the door.

"Can you start tomorrow?" he chuckles.

I laugh, not quite believing that this is really happening. This morning I woke up jobless and depressed, stuck in a post-graduation nightmare most people take great pains to avoid. Now, I was being offered not only a decent job, but from an employer who wasn't all too shabby himself. It isn't my dream job by any means, but it's something. It's a start.

He goes over some of the finer details of what the job will entail: answering phones, filing cases, accompanying him to meetings and interviews and the like. All for the most part what I expected. I find myself actually excited at the prospect of taking all of this on. It's been so long since I've done something productive with myself that I probably would have accepted a job as a garbage collector at this point.

Desperation was beginning to set in.

"Well I think you're all set then, Bella." Edward says with a smile that makes my heart melt just a little bit.

"Sounds great! I can't thank you enough for this opportunity, Edward."

"I'm more than glad to take you on. Now, if you just stop in the personnel office and ask for Kate she will go over some of the finer details and set you up with payroll. I'll call her as soon as you leave to let her know you'll be coming."

"Perfect! I'll see you tomorrow then?" I ask, actually feeling excited.

"Tomorrow," he agrees.

I start to walk toward the door and he calls out to me just as I'm about to leave.

"I almost forgot, Bella. I've just been given a rather large case I'm going to be focusing on with Rose over the next few months. I just wanted to let you know that your first couple months might be hectic, but I promise it isn't normally that intense," he explains.

"Well I'm always up for a challenge," I smile.

We say our goodbyes and I walk out of his office on a freaking cloud. I make a mental note to call Rosalie later and thoroughly worship the ground she walks on, something I sure she'll love immensely. I make my way back to the front desk to ask directions to the personnel office. The snotty receptionist is still there and lifts her head as she hears me approaching.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, he's really finicky about his assistants. I'm sure you'll find another job. I'm really sorry it didn't work out for you," she says sounding anything but.

"Actually, Jessica is it?" I say looking at the tiny placard with her name on it. "I need directions to the personnel office. Mr. Masen wants to have me on payroll starting tomorrow," I say smug.

Her mouth drops and then twists into a grimace as she directs me to Kate. I thank her more politely than she deserves and make my way to the last stop of the day. The personnel office is busy with people rushing back and forth, carrying massive amounts of paper.

"Bella Swan?"

I look up and see a sweet faced blonde standing in front of me with a huge smile on her face. She's dressed in a simple skirt suit with her hair in a sleek, bouncy pony tail. This must be Kate.

"Guilty," I laugh.

"I'm Kate, Mr. Masen told me you'd be coming in today. If you'd like to take a seat we can go ahead and get you set up for tomorrow."

We go over everything from company policy to the dress code and back again. It appears that general office hours are 7AM to 7PM, Monday through Friday. I'll be working on a flex schedule that Edward and I will decide upon later. She lets me know that he tends to work from 8 to 6 most days, so that will likely be my schedule as well. We set up a direct deposit for my pay, which is far higher than I'd been expecting, and finally she asks if I have any other questions.

"I think I've got everything," I say.

"Great! If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to come see me. Oh! And the office usually breaks for lunch at noon each day; you should come eat with me sometime this week!" She says enthusiastically. I smile, it's hard not to around Kate. She's a far cry from Jessica, for which I am beyond happy.

"I would love that, Kate. Thanks so much!"

"No problem, the more the merrier! It'll be nice to eat with someone other than my boyfriend for a change," she laughs.

"Does he work nearby?"

"Actually, he's a paralegal here at the firm under Mr. Masen. His name is Garrett," she says proudly.

"That's really great," I smile.

"It's certainly convenient," she laughs. "Well go on and get out of here. Enjoy the rest of your day and congratulations on the job, Bella!"

"Thank you, Kate. See you around," I say before I leave.

I exit the building and look at the people bustling around on the busy street surrounding me. Men dressed in suits with briefcases and satchels, women in designer skirts and blouses, all running back and forth to their jobs. Men and women that I will be joining, starting first thing tomorrow. For the first time in a long time, things seem to be looking up.

I reach into my bag and grab my cell phone, dialing the first number I can think of.

"_Bella? How did it go?_" Alice says as soon as she picks up.

"I got it!" I shout, excitedly. I had entirely planned on giving her the run around, but apparently I'm more excited than I wanted to admit before.

"_Bella, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you! We're going out and celebrating and that's all there is to it. Drinks and dancing for our hardworking asses I say!_"

"Sounds too perfect," I smile. "I'm going to call Mom and Dad. I'll see you at the apartment later, alright?"

"_You bet! I want that ass of yours in something sexy as soon as I walk in the door,_" she shouts.

"I'm sorry, Alice are you my roommate or my boyfriend?" I laugh.

"_Your roommate, but meet my request and maybe you'll leave the club with a boy who will appreciate my suggestion._"

"Cute, Alice. See you later tonight."

"_Love you!" _She shouts before hanging up.

I decide to walk back to the apartment and make a quick call to my parents on the way. Mom spends about twenty minutes shouting her excitement into the phone, both to me and my poor father who has to deal with the mania in person. She gushes about telling the ladies in her book club the exciting news. You would think I was just elected president or something. My dad is more casual when he answers the phone, letting me know that he's proud and excited, but not much else. My sweet, simple Charlie.

My parents are living proof that opposites attract. Where my mother, Renee, is outspoken and excitable and fierce, my father, Charlie, is quiet, reserved, and able to enjoy the simpler things in life. In terms of personality, I tend to lean more in the ballpark of Charlie. Still, my parents have been married and madly in love for 23 years, something they're extremely proud of.

I couldn't have asked for two better people to raise me, so I take my mother's over-excitement in earnest and appreciate my father's simple congratulations immensely. My mother takes back the phone and asks me when I'm going to get out to visit again. I placate her with a vague answer of hoping to be around for the holidays and that ends our conversation.

I finally get home and decide to keep myself busy for the new few hours by cleaning up around the apartment. I change into some more comfortable clothes and get to it. I'm knee-deep in sorting through Alice's back issues of _Cosmo_ and trying to decide which ones she might not notice have gone missing when the little pixie burst through the door.

For such a tiny thing, she really knows how to make an entrance.

"There's my working girl—"she starts before stopping in her tracks.

"What?" I ask.

"I do believe I demanded an outfit exuding sex appeal, not sweats, "she deadpans.

"Alice, I wasn't about to clean the apartment in a mini skirt."

"Why the hell not?"

Alice is the kind of girl who spends an hour in front of the mirror just to take out the trash.

"I'll go change right now, Master," I respond sarcastically.

"Wait! I bought something for the occasion!" She shouts, shoving a Macy's bag in my unsuspecting hands.

"What the hell is this, Alice? I have clothes you know."

"I know that, but tonight is a special occasion and it called for a special outfit. Consider this my congratulatory gift," she smiles.

"Alice I really—"

"Not another word, woman! Go get yourself ready! We ride at dawn! Well, more like half an hour, but you get it."

I shake my head, knowing that the argument isn't even remotely worth it, and head into my room. I pull a sleek, form fitting black dress out of the bag and slip it on. It fits like a glove. Of course. I shouldn't have expected any less from my personal stylist. I make quick work of curling my hair and pinning some of it back before putting on just enough makeup to bring out what's already there. I have to admit, standing in front of the mirror tonight I feel more confident than I have in a long time. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe all I needed this whole time was a kick in the ass to get myself going. Even if this wasn't my lifetime career, it was start and who knew what doors it might open.

_The boss man isn't too hard on the eyes either. _

Yeah, that was going to be a little distracting. Still, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I wasn't one of _those _girls, I never had been. If there was a strongly defined line, such as boss and employee, you could guarantee that I would stay safely on my side of it. I suppose it couldn't hurt to enjoy the view a little though, could it? Besides, it seemed like there was more to this Edward Masen than just his looks. He seemed… genuine, I guess is the word. His personality seemed like it would be just as beautiful as his features. Maybe we could grow to be friends. Yes, friends, that should help to quench any attraction.

I walk into the living room exactly thirty minutes later to find Alice waiting for me, tapping her foot impatiently. She looks amazing of course, in a black and gold dress, her short black hair framing her face.

"Finally! Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, impatience I am actually. Is Jasper going with us?"

Jasper and Alice had been a package deal since our freshman year at Berkeley. He was a big, tall, blond "hunk" as Alice likes to say. He really is a sweetheart and one of the nicest people I've ever met. He reminded me a lot of Emmett when we first met, which made my initial feelings of homesickness a little more bearable those first few months at school. Just like Alice, he quickly became one of my best friends. Alice and Jazz are the kind of couple who make you sick just looking at them looking at each other. When we made the decision to move the city, it was a no-brainer that Jazz would move out here too. Personally, I still don't understand why he didn't just move in with us, but whenever I asked Alice just spouted some nonsense about needed to explore her freedom before settling down entirely. More power to her, I'm just happy they have each other.

"Nope," she says popping the 'p'. "I told him it's a testosterone free zone tonight. Just you and me, babe!"

"Bring on the drinks and dancing!" I say enthusiastically.

Two hours and three… maybe four… margaritas later, I'm on a dance floor with my best friend probably making a complete fool of myself, but not caring at all. While Normal Bella is quiet and keeps to herself, Drunk Bella is just about the polar opposite. Alice says it's almost like I have Multiple Personality Disorder when you put enough drinks in my hand. She took to calling my drunken form by my full name, Isabella, because apparently I very much resembled "a headstrong, classy, biotch," her words, not mine.

Alice and I are enjoying ourselves when a tall blonde guy walks up to us.

"Hello, ladies," he says smoothly.

"Hello," Alice says back with a smile. She's not quite as far gone as I am, but she's getting close.

"What brings you here tonight?"

"A celebration!" Alice shouts back.

"What's the occasion?" He asks, laughing.

"I got myself a pretty great new job today," I reply.

"Well congratulations! That is something to celebrate. My name's Mike," he chuckles.

"Isabella," I say deciding to go with Alice's distinction.

"Nice to meet you," he says taking a step closer to me.

"Likewise I'm sure, now shut up and dance with me," I say wrapping my arms around him.

He doesn't seem to mind my straightforward approach. His hands make their way to my hips and we lose ourselves in the music and smoky atmosphere of the club. I feel rather than hear the beats of a techno song start playing and nod my head enthusiastically.

"I love this song!" I shout to Alice.

"Well then how about a little less talking and a little more dancing!" She shouts back.

I'm not even sure my newfound partner is still with me. I just feel the floor shaking from the pounding bass of the speakers and match its rhythm. I throw my hands over my head and let the music take my away. I can't even explain how happy I am. To say today's events were unexpected would be an understatement, but that doesn't change my elation over how things turned out. I look up and think I see a familiar pair of eyes looking down at me from the balcony, but after blinking a few times they disappear. I'm going to pay for this in the morning.

But I don't care. I just keep dancing until it's time to go home.

* * *

**Hello! I know, it's been a while... a really long while. I wanted to say a quick thank you to the readers who first took on this story when I started it for taking me back with open arms. I also want to say hello to my new readers! I know it's been a really long time for some of you, but I'm back and a lot more committed to finishing this than I was before. I will say that I'm finishing up my fall semester at school, so it will be a slow start. But never fear. Finals are next week and once they're over I'm going to start updating once a week. I haven't picked the day yet, but I will certainly let you all know when I do! **

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter and make sure to keep them coming!  
**

**Until next time!  
**


	6. The Same Old Story

Chapter Five – The Same Old Story

**EPOV**

I'm the last one to arrive at _Eclipse_, our usual post-work haunt.

The bouncer lets me in with a smile, recognizing me as one of the regulars. _Eclipse_ is a two story bar and dance club with great drinks and music. It's the perfect place to unwind after a particularly hard day at the office or even, in the case of today, a particularly good one. I make me way up the metal spiral staircase to the balcony level where my friends from the office and I usually meet up. Rose waves to me from a table near the railing of the balcony and I make my way over to her.

I'm met with a chorus of "Hello, Edward!" and order a gin and tonic when the waitress makes her way over to ask what I want.

"So, I hear Monster Boss finally chose a new victim," Sam, another lawyer, jokes to me.

"God help her," Garrett, my paralegal, laughs.

"Laugh it up, assholes. I think it's going to work out this time," I say smugly.

"It better for your sake," Rose says sipping her drink. "I'd hate for Emmett to beat the shit out of you should things go wrong."

I look over to Rose's fiancé, Emmett McCarty. I consider myself to be in pretty good shape, but Emmett's huge, bulging muscles huge. He towers over me completely and I have no doubt that he could kick my ass with his eyes closed. I also know that he and Bella grew up together, so that threat is entirely plausible. I choke a little on my next sip, but mask it with a cough.

"Edward knows better than that, Rose," Emmett boasts playfully. "But honestly, Edward thanks for helping her out. Bella needed something to get her back on track and I know this will be perfect."

"Glad to help, Em. She seems like the type with a bright future ahead of her and I'm more than happy to give her whatever stepping stone she needs."

"I still say she's needs a miracle to put up with this jackass' OCD," Sam laughs.

Garrett reaches over to high-five him on a job well done and I satisfy myself by flipping them off.

As stressful as my job can get, the friends I've made over the years are just one of the many perks. A lot of people assume that as lawyers we're all cut-throat, power hungry douche bags (or bitches in Rosalie's case). It couldn't be farther from the truth though. Sure, things may get heated in a courtroom setting, but I've never met a group of better people than the ones sitting with me in my entire life. We all kind of meld together into a little dysfunctional family of sorts. It's nice to have a support system, especially when things are particularly bad at home.

Rose's laughter brings me back to the conversation at hand.

"I hate to say it, well actually that's a lie, I love to say it, but they're right, Edward. You can be a total ass sometimes."

"Okay, are we done playing with my faults? I'm not OCD, Sam," I mutter.

"You're right, just picky as fuck," Garrett laughs.

"Where's that waitress? I need another drink," I joke.

"Watch yourself, tough guy. The only thing worse than you on a normal day is you hung over," Sam chastises.

I shake my head as the table loses itself to laughter. I'm not unaware of my reputation around the office and it is true that I've been through more assistants in the last year and half than most go through in their entire career. I just haven't found anyone that I clicked with just yet, but I'm hoping that's all about to change. I let my mind drift to Bella for a moment. I just smile; I'm actually looking forward to the busy day ahead of me tomorrow.

We sit around for about an hour, bullshitting and enjoying ourselves. Luckily the conversation turns to Garrett and poking fun at his getting caught with his girlfriend Kate in the copy room last week, getting me off the hook.

"Where is Kate tonight anyway, Garrett? Waiting for you in the break room?" Sam laughs.

"Very funny, Samuel. For your information, she's at her sister's house getting ready for her niece's birthday party next weekend, dick." Garrett responds.

He's red as a tomato and I'm actually having a good time when I see Rose's expression quickly change.

"Bitch alert, ten o'clock," she mutters into her glass.

"Hey, Tanya! Over here!" I hear Sam call out.

I turn around and see my wife looking around the crowded upper level for us. She seems annoyed, but far less pissed off than I left her this morning, which I guess, is an improvement. I get up and grab an extra seat from the empty table next to us, placing it next to myself. She plasters on a smile and makes her way over to us.

"Hey, sweetheart," I say kissing her cheek.

"Hi, baby. Hey, guys!" she says cheerfully, taking her seat.

"What's up in the advertising world these days, Tanya?" Garrett asks to include her in the conversation and to distract everyone from his embarrassment.

Tanya launches into some anecdotal story from her day working at the advertising firm she's belonged to almost as long as I've been at Cullen Howarth. She may not be perfect, but if there's one area where Tanya can do no wrong, it's in the advertising world. She's a genius when it comes to designing campaigns and has worked for some of the top company's both in this country and many others. I tune back into the conversation and hear her saying something about a rather large account her firm's just taken on and how busy she'll be over the next few months.

"That's great, Tanya and probably not a bad thing since lover boy over here will practically be living at the office for while," Garrett says conversationally.

Shit.

"What's he talking about, Edward?"

"You haven't told her yet?" Rosalie interjects.

"Told me what?" She demands.

"Um, Carlisle assigned me a pretty big case today, high profile client and all that. If I do a well enough job, he's guaranteed me a spot as partner."

"I take it you'll be taking on more hours?" She accuses.

"Not in the beginning, but once things pick up, yes."

"Don't see how that will make much of a difference. It isn't like you're really home as it is," she snaps.

The table falls into an awkward silence for a beat before everyone tries to make a break for it. Sam makes some piss pore excuse about calling his wife, Leah, and checking on their kids, who are both teenagers. Emmett "suddenly" develops an urge to dance and whisks Rosalie downstairs to do just that. Garrett can't survive another moment without stepping outside for a smoke break; he gave it up two years ago when he met Kate. Within seconds they've deserted me to deal with my angry wife alone.

Traitorous assholes.

"It really isn't that big a deal," I try.

"Of course not. Like I said, you'd actually have to be around for me to miss you," she says taking a sip of her wine.

"Did you miss the part where I could make partner if I don't fuck this up? You've only been pushing for that since I started working there."

"Don't you dare turn this around on me. You've been looking for excuses to spend more time at the office for the last month, now you've got your answer."

"That's not true, Tanya. I'm doing all of this for us! For our future!"

"Have you really reached the point that you're starting to believe your own bullshit, Edward? We have a home, we have money, and we're well into our future. You're just too afraid to man-up and take the next step. Stop being a little boy and admit it."

It doesn't take much more than that for me to lose it completely.

"You're right; I don't want the next step. I'm not ready for it and if you don't stop harping on it, you'll never get me there."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, Edward. I will get what I want, one way or another. Now, if you'll excuse me," she says standing up and taking her things. "I'll see you at home, if you find it in your heart to join your wife there," she sneers before walking away.

I pinch the bridge of my nose between my fingers and take a few deep breaths to try and calm myself. Why is it that the woman I agreed to spend the rest of my life with can be so damn infuriating? I can't stand her when she's like this and I'm fairly certain she knows that.

"How are you doing, Edward?" Rose asks sitting down in the chair Tanya's just vacated.

"Fucking peachy," I respond. "Jesus, Rose what have I gotten myself into?"

"A huge fucking mess," she says matter-of-factly.

"Thanks for that."

"Hey, there's always the big D-word," she says nonchalantly.

"If you had your way, you would have had me divorced from her five minutes after we said 'I do'."

"I won't argue with you there," she laughs. "I just don't think she's what you really want."

"Well it's a little late for that isn't it?"

"It's never too late, Edward." She says placing her hand on my shoulder in an uncharacteristic gesture of compassion.

"I love her, Rosalie. I swear I do," I mutter.

"I'm not saying you don't. Sometimes I just don't think you love her or enough, or at least not in the right way."

I sigh in defeat.

"It's alright, big guy. We'll get you through it, I'm getting a little too used to saving your ass," she says punching my arm.

"Cute," I mutter.

"That's what Emmett tells me," she smirks.

I would never admit it, mainly because she would never let me live it down, but sometimes I envy Rosalie. It seemed like everything I was always working so hard for came ridiculously easy to her. She was just as talented a lawyer as I was and I could almost guarantee that she would be getting partner if I weren't in the picture. She had found the love of her life and was marrying him in a year with the promise of a beautiful future together. When I look at her, I see everything I used to dream of for myself and Tanya. It seems that the harder I try to grab onto the life I want, the further it retreats from my grasp.

Maybe Tanya is right, maybe I need to man-up. But I can't force myself into doing something I don't want to, I've always been stubborn like that. Once upon a time, my father wanted me to follow in his footsteps and study to take over the family business, an accounting firm worth millions of dollars. I had no interest in it what-so-ever, knowing that law was where my passion was. Needless to say, I caused quite a few arguments and headaches in my battle to go to law school. Eventually, my father caved in and, with a little coaxing from my mother, decided that he was wrong and my happiness was more important in the long run.

Old habits die hard.

Hell, I didn't even know why I was so dead set against moving on with Tanya. One thing was for sure, I was in a position to lose my fucking mind if something didn't give soon.

"Don't dwell on it, you're going to go prematurely gray the way you brood over shit," Rose says.

"Thanks, Rose." I say with a little chuckle.

"Anytime, I'll just add it to your tab. Now, we've still got an hour before we call it a night, so just enjoy yourself. Deal with wifey dearest when the time comes."

"You're right," I say.

"I'm hoping one day you'll realize that a little sooner," she sighs.

"Shut up, you bitch," I laugh.

"Not until you get your act together, asshole," she says getting up from the table and heading off to find Emmett, I presume.

I wait for the waitress to show up with my second drink of the night before I get up from the table and walk to the balcony. I place my hands on the thin metal railing and look out to the dance floor. I feel like a child, but I'm instantly jealous of the carefree strangers below me. Their biggest worry in the world is who they're going to grind on next when the song changes. They aren't worried about challenges at work or unhappy marriages. Lucky bastards.

I know rationally I'm not being fair. Everyone has their battles and all that bullshit, but right now I feel like the only one, so I let myself wallow in self-pity for a while.

I'm getting ready to call it a night when I catch a familiar sight on the dance floor below me. I do a double take and assess that it's none other than Bella I've just seen. She's laughing openly, a huge smile on her face, as she dances with who I assume to be a friend of hers. Perhaps, it's the roommate Rosalie mentioned in passing. I stand a watch her for a few more minutes, in a completely non-stalking sort of way. There's something about watching her spin and laugh around the floor that lifts my spirits a little. I wonder if Emmett was right about her needing something to give her a chance to get her life started. I wonder if it was my giving her the job today that's made her so happy. I hope so; I like the idea of making at least one person happy.

Happy looks good on her. She looks beautiful, standing out among a crowd of strangers.

I watch as a blonde muscle head walks up to her and tries his luck at securing a dance with her. I'm half hoping she shoots him down when, much to my dismay, she pulls him close to her and starts moving to the beat of the next song. I'm more or less strangling the railing in front of me, when she seems to lose herself in the music, completely forgetting about her new partner and dancing on her own. That relaxes me a little bit.

_Okay, Eddie, that's enough drinks for you tonight._

I can't believe I was actually jealous of a complete stranger dancing with a girl I barely know. I'm starting to realize that this Bella thing really has potential to be a distraction. I'm a grown man though; I should have no problem keeping myself in check. I'll just have to remember to steer clear of alcohol when she's around since it apparently messes with my thoughts. I take one last look at her, throwing her head back and laughing, before I shake the image off and walk back to the table to collect my things.

Garrett is waiting for me when I get there.

"Edward, man, I'm so sorry about the thing with Tanya. I just kind of assumed she knew and I—"

"No blood, no foul, Garrett. You couldn't have known she'd blow up like that. Don't worry about it," I say with a smile.

"Well, I'm still sorry. I know how bad Kate can get when she's mad at me and she's a total sweetheart otherwise," he shudders.

I laugh. "Well thank you, Garrett, but really no apology necessary."

"You heading out for the night?" He asks.

"Yeah, you might want to do the same. It's looking like a long day tomorrow."

"Tell me about it. I'm totally pumped though, we're going to win this one easily," he says confidently.

"Hang on to that optimism when we're buried in evidence and police reports," I laugh.

I give Garrett my farewells and tell him to pass them on to the rest of the group. Once I'm outside in the chilled night air, it's a lot easier to think. I decide that its best to just focus on the trial for now, everything else will just have to work itself out with time. If Tanya's taking on as big a campaign as it sounds, it should buy me some time to get myself together anyway. We'll be fine, we have no choice but to be fine. Everything will work out. I repeat this mantra in my head over and over again when I lay down next to Tanya and try to fall asleep.

It isn't my wife I dream about that night.

* * *

**Two chapters in two days for being so patient! I'm going to try and update again soon. If not this weekend, definitely early next week. I'm working out a steadier schedule as we speak. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming! **

**Until next time!  
**


	7. Hangover

Chapter Six – Hangover

**BPOV**

Whoever had the bright idea of letting Isabella come out to play last night should be shot.

Multiple times.

In the face.

Too bad for me that person happened to be my best friend.

I groan and sit up, holding my head in my hand. Great, a hangover is the perfect thing to start my first day at Cullen Howarth. Curse me and my stupid twenty-two year old brain. I work my way out of bed and into the shower, dreading the moment when the soothing hot water will inevitably leave my skin. I reluctantly turn the shower off and head straight for the medicine cabinet, popping the most aspirin I can without fear of an overdose. I must stand in front of my closet for twenty minutes, searching for the best possible option. I settle on a plain black skirt that falls slightly below my knees, a white blouse and simple black pumps. I throw on a cardigan and call it a day. Comfortable enough to nurse me through the day yet sophisticated enough to pass as office wear. Perfect.

I make me way into the kitchen where Alice is singing of all things.

"Good morning!" she sing-songs.

"How the hell do you do that?" I whine, grumpily.

"Do what?" She asks pouring me a bowl of whatever cereal she's eating.

"Drink your weight in freaking alcohol and walk around like… like _this_," I sneer.

"Like what?" She inquires, feigning innocence.

"Like… like you're so damn… _chipper_," I say as though it's a dirty word.

"Some women just know how to hold their alcohol, Bella. You'll learn one day," she sighs.

I glare at her, but bury my face in my cereal bowl. By the time I'm done eating the painkillers have more or less kicked in and I'm feeling much more like myself. The light Bloody Mary Alice fixes me may have helped a little too.

I check over my bag one more time, just to make sure I'm not forgetting anything. The closer I get to work, the more I can feel the nerves starting to set in. I bite my lip. Maybe I can't do this after all.

"Bella, stop whatever negative thought is going through that pretty little head of yours," Alice warns.

"What if—"

"No. You're qualified, you're tough, and you can do this."

"Thanks, Alice," I say with a smile.

"Anytime. Now," she begins putting my bag on my shoulder. "Play nice with all the other kids, don't forget your manners and remember to say no if anyone offers you drugs."

"Nice, Alice." I roll my eyes and start to walk out the door.

"Oh! Do you need lunch money!?" She laughs, obviously proud of herself.

I'm early enough that I decide to walk to the office rather than hail a cab. I tighten my jacket and brace myself against the November wind as I navigate the busy sidewalks. The fresh air does a lot to clear my mind and I'm thankful for it. Alice was completely right, my nerves were totally unjustified. I _am_ qualified. I _am _tough. I _can _do this. I'm still repeating my mantra as the office building comes into view, looming over me like a challenge waiting to be met. I nod my head in determination and head through the revolving door. I take my place in the crowded elevator when I hear a voice calling out.

"Wait!"

I put my hand out and hold the door for the poor soul who would have missed it otherwise and am met by the face of none other than Jacob Black.

"We have really got to stop meeting like this," I chuckle.

"Well look who it is! Guess it was my turn to be the damsel in distress today."

I shake my head and laugh, "Guess so."

"Got the job I presume?"

"They just couldn't deny my mad secretarial skills."

"Well congratulations, Bella." He says with a smile as the elevator's bell sounds for his floor. "I was thinking, since we'll be seeing each other around more often we should grab lunch sometime," he continues as he exits the elevator. The doors begin to close.

"How am I going to reach you?" I shout.

"If you're curious enough you could always look me up in the building directory, unless fate brings us together again," he winks as the doors shut.

I shake my head and laugh to myself. Jacob Black certainly is a character and not bad looking either. Maybe a little lunch date isn't such a bad idea. I decide I should probably survive my first day of work before I start looking at dating options. One battle at a time.

The elevator doors open to my own floor and I step out. I close my eyes and take one last deep breath before I throw myself to the wolves. I happen to spot Edward at the main desk, apparently having just arrived himself. He's musing over a stuffed manila folder when he turns around and spots me.

"Good morning, Bella," he says with a smile that may or may not melt my insides just a bit.

"Good morning," I reply.

"I'm glad you're here, the partners have moved our meeting up. I'm so sorry to throw into things like this; I was hoping we would have time to go over things more thoroughly."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure I can handle it," I smile.

I can't handle it.

Four hours later, I'm ready to jump out of the window next to my desk. It's only noon and I've already dealt with a copier sent straight from the pits of hell, delivered the wrong files to Edward twice (he assures me it's not a problem at all, but I still feel like an imbecile), managed to blue screen my computer (a minor technical malfunction that had nothing to with me, according to Edward), and have a hand cramp so bad following our third meeting of the day that I feel as though it's going to fall off.

To think I scoffed at being an assistant only yesterday. They could make an Olympic event out of this shit.

I look around at the other PAs (which I found out all the "cool" ones call themselves) and how easy things seem to be going for them. They just bustle back and forth around the office like they were born to do it. Take Maggie, Rosalie's assistant, for instance, she makes this job look as easy as breathing. Maybe she could give me lessons. I groaned and placed my head on the glass desk that was now mine in defeat. I knew that I was probably just having a rough day and that things would certainly get better, but my pounding headache was saying otherwise. I'm just sitting there with my head in my hands, contemplating whether or not this day could any worse when I hear someone clear their throat.

I look up to find Edward looking down at me with a smile and two little white pills in his outstretched hands. I look at him quizzically.

"Aspirin," he offers. "I thought they might help with your head."

"How did you know –"

"I might have seen you out with your friend last night," he says nonchalantly.

"I'm fired aren't I?"

He laughs, "No such luck, I'm afraid. I have faith in you yet."

"That makes one of us," I mutter, taking the pills.

"It's your first day," he shrugs. "I've seen people go through worse, trust me."

"I doubt that."

"Alright, how about this? When I first started here as a paralegal, I was helping out two different lawyers at the time. One was defending a simple petty theft charge, but the other was handling a high profile arson case. It was a lot of work, but I trudged through. So, my first day in court finally comes and as the lawyer I'm assisting begins his opening statement, I realize that I've mixed them up."

"No way," I scoff.

"Way. Imagine the look on the petty thief's face when he thinks he's being accused of setting fires on the west side."

"That must have been humiliating," I laugh.

"You have no idea. The point is, if I could survive that, I think you're going to make it just fine," he smiles.

"Thanks, Edward."

"No problem. Now, it's about time for lunch. How about I treat you to lunch over at the diner across the street? We can celebrate the halfway point of your first day."

"You don't have to do that," I protest.

"Nonsense, you've earned it. Grab your coat and come on."

The diner Edward brings me to is one of those cute places trying to replicate the eateries of the fifties. It comes complete with one-page laminated menus, leather booths, and heavy amounts of neon. The waitresses are all bustling around with little white uniforms and tennis shoes. Some people might find that kind of thing cheesy, but I've always loved places like this. Edward smiles at my approval and leads me over to a corner booth by a window looking out at the busy street. An older woman with curly red hair comes over and introduces herself as our waitress. We order two Cokes and a couple of clubs before falling into easy conversation.

"Where did you find this place?" I ask.

"My dad used to bring me here when I was younger. His office is a few blocks over. A few days a year I would get stuck going to work with him for one reason or another and coming here for lunch was always my reward for being quiet and all that. When I started working at the firm, I noticed this place on my first day and recognized it instantly. I've been coming here for lunch most days ever since."

"That's really cute," I smile.

"Yeah, but if you tell anyone, I reserve the right to find and kill you," he jokes.

"Secret's safe with me, ex-Girl Scout's honor."

"Ex-Girl Scout?" He laughs.

Our food comes out just as I launch into the story of how, upon joining my local Girl Scout troop when I was ten, I quickly discovered that it wasn't for me the first time we went camping and I was lost in the woods for a good hour or two. He finds this hilarious of course and before I know it we spend the next hour going over some of my lesser moments as an adolescent. I find myself telling him stories that, once upon a time, I would have killed my parents for even referencing. The thing is, the more I tell him, the more he laughs and smiles and whether or not I want to admit it, I really enjoy seeing that smile. It's one of the most charming crooked smiles I've ever seen on a person. I know it's completely inappropriate to think of my boss of all people like that, but it isn't a crime to enjoy the view.

Smiles aside, what really keeps me talking is his general interest in what I have to say. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remember some rule about it being impolite to talk about yourself too much, but I can't seem to shut up. I've never seen someone so… captivated by my mundane life. It doesn't really feel that mundane when I'm telling him about it though. When I'm talking to Edward, it feels more like an epic, something out of the Odyssey, much more exciting than it really was.

I've pretty much filled him in on all the formative years of my life when it's time to go.

"Now," I say. "If _you_ repeat any of that to anyone, I reserve the right to find and kill you."

"Don't worry," he chuckles. "I won't tell, Boy Scout's honor and my oath is more legitimate because I actually completed the program."

"Show off," I mutter.

We make it back to the office a few minutes later and I make Edward promise that the next time we go have lunch; it's his turn to share embarrassing stories. He agrees with a big smile, but I'm mostly excited that it sounds like there's going to be a next time. We're heading back in the direction of his office to prepare for the last meeting of the day when Rose makes her way over to us.

"Hey, you two how are things going?"

"They were disastrous until about an hour ago," I complain.

"Bella's being much too hard on herself. She's doing very well for her first day, Rose," Edward defends.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, can't say I'm surprised though. I knew my girl could handle it," she says cockily. "See you guys at the meeting in twenty?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Edward sighs.

"Oh! Before I forget, Edward, your wife has been clogging up the phone lines for the past hour. You might want to call her back so everyone can get on with their lives."

_Wife?_

How had I missed that?

I rack my brain trying to remember any point during her past Edward-related rantings where Rosalie may have mentioned that Edward was married. I can't seem to recall a single one. It makes sense. He's good looking, a total sweetheart, and has a great career. I mean, he's what? Twenty-six? Why wouldn't someone like Edward be taken? She's probably a Victoria's Secret Angel or a doctor or something. Lucky bitch.

Suddenly, my little school girl crush seems even more ridiculous. I mean, it's not like I ever saw Edward and I riding off into the sunset or anything, I'm not delusional. It doesn't feel right to even look at him… _that way_ if he's married though. I find myself feeling suddenly self-conscious about the whole conversation we just had at lunch. He was probably only interested out of kindness. He didn't want to hurt my feelings that had to be it. God, I was such an idiot.

Married. That changes things.

Or at least it should have.

* * *

**This was meant to be posted Sunday night, but my laptop decided to go for a little swim in my glass of water and was out of commission until this morning. I'd say that I have learned my lesson and won't keep a glass of water by my computer while I'm working again, but I'll revert to my old habit in about a week so why bother... Moving on! **

**I've made the decision that Sundays are going to be my official update day. I don't have a specific time, but you can probably expect my chapter sometime in the late afternoon/early evening range. I hope that works well for everyone _(if for some reason another day sounds better, let me know in a review)_. I plan to keep to that schedule over my winter break unless something drastic and unforeseen happens. When classes start up again in late January, it might change, but I wouldn't count on it.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll be back with another next Sunday!  
**

**Until next time!  
**


	8. Blessing In Disguise

Chapter Seven – Blessing In Disguise

**EPOV**

My lunches with Bella have become the highlight of my day.

She seems hesitant after that first day, but slowly starts to warm up to me. I chalk it up to residual nerves from her first day and don't think much of it. Despite her worries, Bella really picks up on how things work around the office after a few days. I know it isn't her ultimate life goal, but she acts as though she was born for it. By her second week, she's developed a short-hand for note taking in meetings that allows her to get more written down than I could ever dream of on my own. She definitely shows promise.

Her work ethic aside, I just enjoy her company.

I don't think I've ever met anyone as fascinating as Isabella Swan. Except for the rare occasions when she catches on and makes me do the talking, I can usually get her lost in some story about her life back in her home town or college or something of the like. She tells me about her family, her friends, how she grew up with Emmett and eventually came to be friends with Rose. She's lead what most would consider a simple life, but there's something endearing about that. The more she talks, the more I realize that I was wrong when I first met her. Bella is far more than her beautiful looks, she has the most beautiful personality I've ever had the pleasure of knowing as well.

Maybe it's the way her eyes light up whenever she talks about her parents, who she assures me are the best example of a happy, loving marriage she's ever known to exist. Or it could be the smile that comes to her face whenever she talks about growing up with Emmett or attending Berkeley with her friend Alice, both of whom she considers her best friends in the entire world. It might even be the bright laugh that escapes her lips whenever she tells me one of her more embarrassing stories, taking everything that's happened to her in stride with a smile.

Some days Kate and Garrett or even Rose joins us. At first I'm upset to share my time with her, but once I see the way she lights up and steals a room, without even realizing she's doing it, I can't bring myself to complain much. Still, my favorite days are the ones we spend time just the two of us, two friends getting to know one another.

"There's no way that _actually_ happened," I say through fits of laughter as we walk back from lunch.

"I swear, Edward. Believe me; it was too humiliating to have made up. My boyfriend at the time, Mike, showed up to take me to prom and my father literally met him at the door with his gun in hand. It was so mortifying. I'm seriously surprised I'm not dying just thinking about it. Ask Emmett if you don't believe me!"

"Did you make it to a second date?"

"Surprisingly, yes," she laughs.

"Poor guy must have been terrified."

"He asked me if my father would actually have considered shooting him when we got to the car. It took me literally all night to convince him that Charlie was all show."

"Did your dad do that with all of your suitors?" I joke, nudging her shoulder with my own.

"Well, actually, Mike was kind of the only one," she admits sounding embarrassed.

"Really?"

_How does this woman not have people lining up for her?_

"Well, I mean there were a few guys here and there in college, but he was the only one who really lasted any measurable amount of time. What a mistake that was," she mutters.

"Hey, all over now, right?" I offer with a smile.

"Exactly, onward and upward… Edward," she chuckles at her pathetic rhyme.

"Alright, let's get you back to the office before you unleash your poor rhyming skills on the greater Chicago area," I mutter, playfully pulling her toward the office.

We're met by a slew of reporters as we make our way to the doors of the building. I instruct Bella to walk in front of me, but stay close, and reach my arm out to try and block them from asking us their millions of questions. News of the rape case leaked earlier this week and it's been a madhouse outside the office as well as in. To make matters worse, the victim, and my client, Angela arrives later today for her first meeting with me. Garrett, Rose and I have been compiling a list of questions for her, but they'll both be in court when she arrives, so I'm flying solo.

I have to admit, my nerves are building. The press is having a field day with the case already and our first court appearance isn't even scheduled until after the New Year. Carlisle has been looking into hiring some sort of security detail for when things officially get underway. The whole thing is entirely overwhelming, if I'm being honest. The only thing keeping my confidence up is the great team I have behind me. Rosalie and Garrett will have my back entirely and then of course there's Bella, the newest and brightest addition to my support system. I never thought I'd be thankful for Carlisle's constant nagging that I find a decent assistant, but ever since finding the perfect one, I can't help but be grateful.

When we get inside safely, Bella lets out a sigh of relief.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that," she says.

"It'll only get worse the closer we get to the trail," I reply. I watch as her eyes get huge at the very thought of more paparazzi and questions. "Don't worry, I won't let them get to you," I reassure her.

"My hero," she sing-songs playfully.

I find myself feeling a little too proud of her comment when I hear someone call her name from across the lobby. A tall Native American looking man walks over to us, well to Bella really, he doesn't seem to give much notice to the fact that I'm standing with her. For no apparent reason, I find that I immediately dislike him. He walks like God himself gave him control over the entire office building. I pride myself on not judging a book by its cover, but this book looks like a total douche. I don't like the way he looks at Bella either, like he's a wolf and she's his prey. Disgusting.

"Hi, Jacob," she responds.

_Oh, great. First name basis. _

"This is Edward Cullen, my boss." She continues.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. My name's Jacob Black, I work over at Arcadia."

"Architecture, very nice. It's nice to meet you as well," I reply not wanting to be an ass. I still don't like him, especially when he turns back to Bella as if I don't exist and puts some ridiculous attempt at a flirtatious smile on his mug.

"You know, I'm still waiting on that phone call. I've kept my lunch schedule free and everything," he smirks.

Before Bella can answer, I jump in with a reply of my own. In hindsight, it's probably very rude, but at the moment pleasantries aren't really on my mind.

"Well, Bella's lunches have been just the opposite I'm afraid. We've been eating out almost every day, working on the big case."

Bella and Jacob both turn to look at me like I've lost my mind. Maybe I have. What should I care who Bella talks to or has lunch with? I chalk it up to being an overprotective friend and the stress from the case and promptly shut up.

"Well, you guys seem pretty busy. I'll see you around, Bella and I'll keep the phone lines open. Just in case," he winks. I mean, he legitimately winks. What kind of douche actually winks?

"See you later, Jacob," Bella agrees.

We make our way to the elevator and I can't help but notice the odd expression on Bella's face. She seems frustrated and I'm sure it has to do with me. If I didn't feel like an ass before, I definitely do now.

"Sorry about that, Bella. I—I think the case is just getting to me and the reporters out there and—"

"It's alright, Edward," she says composing her face into a smile. As the elevator bell chimes, telling us we've reached our destination, she adds, "Back to work, right?"

"Right," I agree.

My mission for the next two hours is to get my head out of my ass and into the game. I need to be completely on top of things by the time Miss Weber arrives. Bella settles down at her desk to type some reports up for me and I head into my office to go over the set of questions for the twentieth or so time. I already know the answers to several of them from the police report, but it's important to get the victim's take on the situation as well. Miss Weber's version of events is the most important to us, after all. I also need to discover if there are any details missing from what we already know that might be important to the case. It's nearing four o'clock when Carlisle calls to let me know that Miss Weber is on her way to the offices and will arrive shortly.

Bella is out getting take-out to set aside for the late night we'll be pulling at the office, so it's Jessica who knocks on my door fifteen minutes later.

"Mr. Cullen? I have a Miss Angela Weber here to see you."

"Send her right in, Jessica." I say as I stand and straighten my tie.

The moment Angela Weber walks into my office, my heart breaks for her. She's a small girl, classic beauty, dark brown hair. It doesn't take long to pinpoint exactly who she reminds me of. What really saddens me is the look in her eyes. She's been broken by what's happened to her, as anyone in her situation would be. If I wasn't determined to get that bastard Royce King before, there's no denying that I am now. Angela walks into the door a little ways, flanked by a broad shouldered man.

"Hello, Miss Weber. I'm Edward Cullen, one of the attorneys who will be handling your case."

"Nice to meet you. Please, call me Angela," she says just barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cullen. I'm Angela's fiancé, Ben Chaney."

"Wonderful to meet you. By all means, call me Edward."

"I can't thank you enough for doing this, Edward," Ben says looking down at Angela. She doesn't even seem to see him. Her eyes are trained straight ahead on the wall in front of her.

"I'm glad to do anything I can. I promise we'll get this taken care of as soon as possible. Why don't you come sit down?"

Ben guides Angela to one of the two chairs in front of my desk. I spend a few minutes talking with them, trying to make them feel comfortable around me. Ben does most of the talking, I realize and wonder if I might have trouble getting Angela to open up to me. It's entirely natural for a victim such as Angela to be timid around men, especially ones she doesn't know. I find myself wishing now more than ever that Rosalie was available to help me. I take things slowly, spending the next half hour so learning from Ben how he and Angela met and eventually got engaged. He talks about Angela like the entire universe is centered around wherever she happens to be, but she doesn't even seem to notice. I can only hope that once her attacker is behind bars, she'll gain some piece of mind and be able to being healing.

Eventually I can no longer ignore the inevitable and must being talking to Angela about the night she was attacked.

I start slow, asking her where she was and who she was with. Simple questions that still seem to strike an unwelcome chord with the poor girl. The deeper we get, the more unresponsive Angela becomes, until I decide it would be best if we take a break. Angela excuses herself to the ladies' room and Ben begins to apologize.

"I thought if I was here with her she might feel more comfortable talking to you."

"Please, don't apologize. She's been through a lot, I understand."

"Her parents have her working with a therapist at home to try and get her ready for the trail."

"That's actually a great idea. Unfortunately, she's not out of the woods yet. I don't want to sugar coat things because I want you to be prepared, but she'll have to deal with much worse men than myself questioning her at the trial."

"I know, that's what everyone's been saying. It might be hard to believe, but what you're seeing is progress. She could barely talk to me at first," Ben sighs.

"Don't worry, Ben. We're going to get this guy, I'm sure of it."

"I'm not much for violence, Edward, but I've never wanted to kill someone like I do this son of a bitch."

Before I can reply, Angela returns and takes her seat. I give her a moment to collect herself before I try to start back up with more questions. Twenty minutes later I'm still asking, but not getting much of a response. I'm starting to get discouraged and think that maybe I'd better wait for Rose. From what I've gather from Ben and what little I've learned from Angela, talking to a man is just too difficult for her at this point. I pray that whatever therapist she's been working with can prepare her a least a little bit.

"Why don't we take a break?" I suggest pressing the button on my intercom. "Bella? Do you think you could bring in a pitcher of water for Miss Weber and Mr. Chaney?"

"Of course, I'll be right in," her voice responds.

Moments later, Bella enters the room with a large pitcher of ice water and three glasses. She pours some out, handing one to both Ben and Angela before offering one to me, the angel that she is. She asks if she can get us anything else. I assure her that we're fine and she nods, turning to leave.

"Excuse me?" Angela says quietly.

I watch as Bella turns around to face her, looking as confused as I feel at the moment. Angela hasn't said one word unless she was spoken to since she's arrived. Even Ben seems a little lost.

"This may seem odd but—are you—are you Chief Swan's daughter?" she continues.

"Yes I am, I'm sorry Miss Weber, I don't recognize you," Bella replies.

"Oh no, you have no reason to. I grew up in Hoquiam, my dad's an officer there, but our fathers would go fishing together from time to time. I think we may have met once when we were young, but that would have been it. I only know what you look like from the picture your dad keeps in his wallet."

"Well it's a pleasure to officially meet you then, Angela."

It's all I can do to keep my mouth from dropping. In the two hours she's been here, Angela hasn't uttered so much as complete sentence. Yet here she is, offering up information to Bella. My brain fires into lawyer mode and I conclude that perhaps she feels more comfortable around Bella simply because she's a figure from Angela's life before the attack. Bella is someone technically unknown, but still a familiar presence. That's when the idea hits me. It's slightly uncouth, but still worth a shot.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask getting up and signaling for Bella to follow me outside.

"What is it?"

"How would you feel about continuing Miss Weber's interview?"

"Edward, I couldn't possibly! I'm not trained or qualified – I'm not a lawyer, Edward," she balks.

"Bella, any literate human being can read questions off a piece of paper. All the lawyerly work is taken care of. What she's just said to you is the most her fiancé and I have heard out of her since they arrived here. She obviously feels comfortable talking to you and I'm just not getting anywhere. Please, Bella?"

"I don't know…"

"I promise you, you'll be great. I wouldn't ask for your help if I didn't think you could handle it."

Something in my words convinces her because she agrees. I thank her again before we head back into my office.

"Angela, can I ask you something?" I begin, waiting for her approval. She nods so I continue, "Would you feel more comfortable if you were to talk to Bella rather than myself?"

"I think I might," Angela says after a moment.

"Okay, Bella's going to take it from here then. Is it alright with you if I sit off to the side out of the way to take notes?"

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you, Edward."

"It's not a problem," I assure her. I take a seat across the room and nod to Bella in encouragement.

A little over an hour later, we've made more progress than I would have found imaginable. It's clear to see how comfortable Angela feels about Bella. Once they get started the details just start pouring out of her. As hard as it was to read the police report, hearing the details of the attack from Angela is ten times harder. At points it's hard for her to get through, but Bella masterfully stands from the desk and walks over to her with a box of tissues to help Ben console her.

Again, I'm just amazed by the woman in front of me. Even a seasoned pro like Rosalie would have been taken over emotionally by this story, but Bella is too concerned with Angela in the present to focus on the details. She has to be the most compassionate woman, no, person period, I've ever met. When we're finished with the interview, Bella hugs Angela and tells her what a strong person she is. Angela manages a small smile, which seems to surprise Ben. I would imagine her smiles have been few and far between in recent months.

I tell both of them that we will be in touch after the holidays and after they've left turn to my personal angel.

"You really saved my ass in there today, Bella."

"Well I can't always leave it up to Rose," she laughs.

"I see she's been talking about me again," I mutter.

"Maybe just a little bit."

"Well, I mean it, Bella. I would have had to reschedule the entire interview if you hadn't saved the day."

"I'm just glad I could help. I got so caught up in her story that after a while talking to her just came naturally."

"Well you're amazing at it. You're definitely a people person," I assure her.

Bella blushes and for a moment the less rational side of me regards it as one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen. I will never understand how this woman fails to see herself the way everyone else around her does. She's beyond words and I'm happy just to be her friend.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going," she says reaching for her coat.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late," I agree.

"See you tomorrow, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella."

Once again I find myself thanking God that Rosalie sent Bella my way. I watch my personal blessing walk away before I grab my own coat and the take-out container and make my way out the door.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter! Also, since I won't see you until next Sunday, Merry Christmas everyone!**** Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!  
**

**Until next time!  
**


	9. Distraction

Chapter Eight – Distraction

**BPOV**

"Why did we ever agree to this shit?" Emmett whines as he, Jasper and I stand huddled in the corner of yet another mob on Black Friday.

"For the women we love, damn them." Jasper sighs.

"I have no reason, I was roped into this against my will," I complain.

We lost Rose and Alice forty-five minutes ago and they've yet to reappear. We all decided that it was in our best interest to just stay where we are until they find their way back to us. Poor Jasper looks shell shocked. This is the first year he's ever been able to be with Alice on Thanksgiving so he's never seen the insanity Emmett and I have been dragged through time and time again. He laughed earlier when we told him it was like a battlefield.

"It's just a few crowded stores. How bad can it be?" He'd scoffed.

I watch in awe as two women fight over a plasma screen television like it's the last one on the planet. How bad indeed.

Just a few hours ago we were all gathered together at Mr. and Mrs. Hale's house. I'd only met Rosalie's parents one other time before, at her engagement party when we first moved to the city. The house was amazing and it wasn't hard to see where Rose got her tastes from. The Hale family lives in a renovated town house in the North Shore area. I remember feeling intimidated by the ornate home looming above us when Jasper, Alice and I arrived. Of course, that anxiety went away once we went inside.

Emmett was the first to meet us at the door. He scooped me up in a hug like we hadn't seen each other in years as opposed to weeks.

"Baby-Bell!" He shouted, crushing me to his chest.

"Emmett, I need to breathe," I said gasping for air dramatically. He chuckled and set me down. "And don't call me that! I'm a grown woman, not a six year old," I muttered.

"You'll always be that obnoxious little girl to me," he smiled proudly.

"Gee. Thanks."

Rose walked over next, flanked by her parents on either side. Her mother was as striking a beauty as Rosalie herself, it was easy to see where she'd inherited her good looks. The only real difference between the two was the subtle streaks of gray infiltrating her mother's own blonde locks. Her father was tall with broad shoulders and striking blue eyes. They both offered warm smiles as Rosalie reintroduced us.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella, Alice and Jasper. You remember them from the party right?"

"Of course! We're so glad to have you all, Happy Thanksgiving," Rosalie's mother said.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too. Thank you again for opening up your home to us, Mrs. Hale." I offered.

"It was no trouble at all, we're more than happy to have you all. Though, please, call me Anna. Mrs. Hale makes me feel old," she laughed.

"As far as that is concerned you can call me Jack," Mr. Hale said with a chuckle.

The dinner was lovely and delicious. They had a huge turkey with all the trimmings, cranberry sauce, potatoes, stuffing and, of course, a selection of deserts. Conversation flowed easily around the table. Rose told her parents about my new job the firm and how well I'd been doing. I was proud of myself that I only blushed a few times at her praises. After dinner, the Hales ushered us into the living room where all sat around on the comfortable couches eating our desert. Anna pulled out some albums of Rosalie as a child, which despite her protests, I think Rose enjoyed immensely.

I was sad at not being able to see my parents for Thanksgiving; it was the first time I haven't been with the two of them and my Grandma Sawn. I made sure to call them before we came to Mr. and Mrs. Hale's house. They told me they loved me and to try and have a good holiday regardless. I'm still hoping to get out there for Christmas and New Year's, but even with my large and steady pay from Cullen Howarth I don't think I'll have enough for the ticket.

We stayed with Rose's family until late into the night. Jack started a fire and we watched a few Christmas movies, figuring it was close enough to the season to break them out. Anna brought in big cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream. Emmett, Jasper, and I sat in a circle on the floor playing board games while Rose and Alice looked at ads for the big sales and planned out their shopping extravaganza. They weren't my family in the traditional sense of the world, but I think even my parents would agree that aside from themselves, I couldn't have found better people to spend the holiday with.

On a holiday when we're supposed to step back and appreciate the good all the good things in our lives, I had a lot to be thankful for. My recently completed education, my new job, my family back home and of course my substitute family here: Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie… and of course the newest addition, Edward. They'd all done everything they could to make me feel like I belong in this big new place. In the case of Edward and Rose they took a chance on me and offered me a new opportunity. Most importantly, they offered me their friendship. Emmett, who has stood strong and steady with me since we were kids, growing up together in Forks. Alice, who has been, hands down, the best girlfriend a girl could ever dream for. There were Jasper and Rose, the two unexpected additions to our little group who only added to the joy.

Then, there was Edward.

He was probably the most surprising of all. When we met I assumed he'd be nothing more than a boss, an authority figure. I'd gotten so much more than that. He was a true friend, through and through. He encouraged me, even though I worked for him and it would mean leaving, to find what I really wanted to do with my life and run after it. He wanted the best for me and my future. He wanted to help me reach my full potential. To be happy. And I wanted the same for him. Being with Edward felt different than being with everyone else. I couldn't explain it, but it felt different, better even in some ways.

I quickly derail that particular train of thought before it can get out of hand and snap back to the situation in front of me.

The store and the midnight madness.

We crane our necks trying to find Rose and Alice among the throngs of people looking for bargain buys and hoping that we can get out of here sooner rather than later. Jasper clears his throat and points to our left. My eyes must bulge out of my head as I look over and see Alice and Rosalie waving to us with two carts filled to capacity with everything imaginable. Emmett groans while we're still out of earshot and we make our way over.

"Baby, what the hell is all of this?" Emmett whines.

"Well, they had a wicked sale on shoes and I got you some new dress shirts too. I think I threw in some kitchen appliances for the new house, some favors for the wedding… I hope I got enough." Rose replies looking worried.

"We got something for you too, Bella!" Alice chimes in with a smile.

"Do I want to know?"

"Here, you're going to love it!"

I watch as Alice rummages through the mass of items in her cart and produces a simple cocktail dress. It's a deep navy blue made of a soft material with thick satiny straps and looks like it will hit about mid-thigh on me. I hate to admit that I love it, but it looks way too expensive.

"Alice, it's beautiful, but I have absolutely no need for a dress like that…" I start.

"Oh, hush! I'll put it away for a rainy day then. It screams your name and I can tell you love it. You never know when you might need a little boost and this dress? It's pure magic."

After a forty-five minute wait in a line that I swear was assembled by Satan himself, Alice and Rose pay for their things and we head home. It's nearing 8 o'clock in the morning by the time Jasper carries the bags up to the apartment and bids us farewell. Alice and I take one look at the mountain of things to be put away and decide that throwing ourselves down on the couch sounds like a much better plan. While Alice heads off to take a shower, I search around for my phone. In my rush to get ready for dinner the day before, I forgot about it entirely and left it at the house. There's one missed call from Grandma Sawn (I make a mental note to return it later in the day) and a few texts from various friends wishing me a "Happy Thanksgiving."

I scroll through them nonchalantly. My heart stops when I reach the last one in my inbox.

_~ Happy Thanksgiving, Bella! Miss you. – Edward_

_Miss you._

The time stamp shows that it was sent pretty late at night. My head goes into overdrive. How do I respond to that? I note that some deep part of me in the back of my mind is absolutely swooning over the addition of the "miss you," at the end of the message. I decide that maybe it's best to just not respond. I could say I never received the message or that I lost my phone or threw it into Lake Michigan as I'm tempted to do now to avoid the whole situation.

_Get yourself together, Swan!_

He must have just meant that he missed seeing me around work. The office had closed on Tuesday for those who had to travel for the holiday, so we hadn't seen each other in a few days. We're friends. Friends can miss each other. I'm sure Kate misses me too. Yes, that's all it was. I close the message, chickening out completely for the time being.

"What's got you all flustered?" Alice asks plopping down in the couch in her bathrobe.

"It's nothing," I mutter.

"Bullshit, Swan. What's up?"

"Edward just sent me a text message wishing me a happy holiday. It's no big deal, it just caught me off guard," I shrug. I leave out the 'miss you,' hoping she'll drop the subject altogether. It's a wish in vain, there's no such thing as a dropped subject in the world of Miss Alice Brandon.

"You mean Mr. Good Looking? No wonder you're flustered."

"You're really not helping Alice," I snap.

"Look, I've told you before, Bella, there's no shame in enjoying the view you've been blessed with. It isn't like you're in love with the man and looking for a relationship – he's married. If you're really that worried about it, occupy yourself with something, or someone, else. Give that architect guy a call, he doesn't sound half bad himself," she says with a wicked little smile.

I nod and try my best to look convinced. How can I admit to Alice, when I haven't really even admitted it to myself, that there is so much more than just a physical pull to Edward? Sure, I can't deny the man is mouthwateringly gorgeous, but it's so much more than that. The more I talk with him, the more I'm enraptured by his personality; his compassion for his mother and the way he lights up when he talks about her, his passion for his job and bringing justice to the people who deserve it, his courage and conviction. He's strong, he's determined and, on the flip-side, entirely sweet as well.

_Yikes._

I spend the next two days considering Alice's advice. Maybe she's right. I'm not looking to slide any further down the slippery slope that would be Edward Masen, married man. I'm not that kind of person, besides. Maybe all I need is a little distraction. While, I've only seen him a few times since that first day, Jacob seems like a really great guy. I could call him and finally give him that lunch date he's been after all this time.

_Except that would mean giving up my lunch with Edward…_

I can't even believe myself. We're just friends. This is absolutely ridiculous.

Monday morning comes all too soon and I find myself at the office before Edward, which is odd. I walk over to Jessica at the front desk and she informs me that he called to say he was running late, but would arrive shortly. I thank her despite the attitude she gives me and head to my desk to get to work. I set to work, typing up letters and statements, filing cases, and putting together some reports. I take a quick look at the clock and decide it's time for a quick snack break. When I look up, Edward's standing in front of me.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late," he says meekly.

"Don't worry about it. Carlisle sent over some more details on the Weber case and wants to meet with you and Rosalie at three," I say handing a manila envelope. I hadn't realized he was holding his breath, but he lets it out in a sigh and thanks me before walking into his office. I watch him walk away and lose myself in my thoughts.

He didn't mention the message. I suppose that's only fair since I never actually got up the courage to respond to it. I hope I haven't offended him and that was what had him so flustered.

I'm about to take my break when I glance at the phone on my desk. It's almost ten, two hours before lunch. I could call Jacob now and set something up. That would take care of this whole mess once and for all. Then again, maybe he already has plans. Ugh. Why am I making this so damn complicated? It's one little phone call. A phone call that he's been encouraging since the beginning, I might add. I'm not a twelve year old in middle school, I'm a grown woman. I put on my big girl panties and dial before I can talk myself out of it.

"_Acadia Architecture, Leah speaking, how may I help you?" _

"Um, hello… Could you connect me to Jacob Black please?"

"_May I ask who is calling?"_

"Bella Swan."

"_One moment please." _

I hold my breath while I wait. This feels oddly reminiscent of the time in fifth grade when Emmett dared me to call my crush and tell him I thought he was cute – something I still haven't full forgiven him for. I'm being stupid. We are two adults. Two mature adults. This is normal. This is fine. I need to grow up.

"_Well, it took you long enough," _Jacob finally chuckles from the other line. I smile in spite of myself at the sound of his voice.

"Ever heard of hard to get?" I flirt back. I'm not quite sure where the sudden confidence is coming from, but I'm determined to keep it going. "I was hoping that offer of lunch might still be up for grabs?"

"_Of course it is, Bella. How's today at noon? I could meet you in the downstairs lobby." _

"That sounds absolutely perfect," I smile even though he can't see me.

We hang up and I finally grab the protein bar from the vending machine I've been craving. For just a moment something feels off and I hope I've made the right choice. I remind myself that Jacob seems like a great guy as I return to my desk to finish up the report I'd been working on. At around 11:45 I see people starting to head out for lunch. I stand up, turn off my computer and throw a few essentials in my bag, checking my face in a little compact mirror.

I hear Edward emerge from the office and turn around to smile at him. He seems much better since this morning, complete with a smile of his own, and I'm glad. I hated to think that I might have been the cause of his anxiety.

"Feeling better?" I ask.

"Much, thank you. Ready for lunch?"

"Um, actually I've kind of made plans to eat with Jacob from Acadia today," I say looking at the ground. It's stupid but I feel guilty about standing him up.

"Oh, right, Jacob… Well, I hope you have a nice time. See you this afternoon, Bella," he says walking away. Something in his smile seems forced as he heads for the elevator, but I try not to let myself dwell on it too much. I sigh and gather my things before I make my own way downstairs.

Jacob is waiting in the lobby, exactly where he said he'd be. He lights up when he sees me and closes the little bit of distance standing between us.

"I was thinking," he begins, "I know this great little deli around the block. Are you up for some amazing sandwiches?"

"That sounds great."

The deli he brings me to is nestled on the corner of one of the many busy Chicago intersections. Its walls are made of brick and it has a very urban feel to it. We order two sandwiches and a couple of cokes and take a seat at one of the tables near the windows. As we wait for our order, we make the usual getting-to-know-you type small talk. A man in a white apron delivers our food to us and tells us to enjoy our meal. I take one bite of my sandwich and almost moan at how good it is.

"Jacob, this is amazing," I laugh.

"I know, right? I found this place soon after I moved to the city. My dad owned a small sub shop in La Push and this is the only place I've ever found whose sandwiches even compare," he laughs. I must make a face at the mention of his hometown because he quickly adds, "Sorry, I got carried away. La Push is in Washington, I grew up on the Quileute reservation there. I forget that not many people know about it."

"No, I know where you mean. I grew up about a half hour away in Forks."

"No way! What are the odds that two small town Washington-ites found each other in the big city?"

We spend the rest of our lunch break bonding over our hometowns. We complain about the near constant rain and lack of sunshine, but also secretly admit to missing how green everything is. The Olympic Peninsula is a far cry from the city when it comes to vegetation. I tell Jacob how Charlie used to bring me to La Push when I was little kid, but admit that I've never been to his father's shop. He makes me promise that I'll stop in on my next trip home.

Jacob turns out to be the perfect cure for my homesickness. We eat lunch together every day for the next two weeks until it feels like we've been friends all our lives. Conversation with him comes easily to me. It's nothing like the effortless talks I've had with Edward, but talking to Jacob is comforting. In many ways he seems to be exactly what I've needed. A small part of me misses my daily lunches with Edward, but I know this is the right choice. When I'm with him, I don't dwell on anything – _or anyone_ – else. It's like I'm in a different world, one with far less complications. Jacob is more than just a distraction, he's a great guy.

Though I admit I haven't fallen head over heels for him, I can definitely see the potential for more. My chance finally comes on the second Friday we eat together.

"Bella I'd like to ask you something," Jacob says.

"Anything, Jake. What's up?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to," I smile.

I give him my address before we head to work and he promises to pick me up at seven the next night. When I get home and tell Alice she's ecstatic. She insists upon calling Rose and having her come over to help get me ready. I assure her she's crazy, but Rosalie is more than happy to oblige when Alice calls her. This incidentally, is how I find myself stuck in Alice's vanity chair being mooned over by the two of them early Saturday evening. They curl my hair and fix my make-up until I meet there definition of perfect.

"One more thing," Alice says skipping to her closet. I watch as she pulls out the blue dress she bought at the Black Friday sale. "I think tonight's the night for this bad boy!"

I take the dress from her with a smile and head into my own room to change. I hang it on the back of the door and look at it. Suddenly I feel uneasy. I think of Alice telling me the dress was magical and that I should save it for a special night. What could be more special than my first date with the most decently eligible bachelor I've met in a while? Something doesn't feel right about the dress. It's probably just my overactive imagination rearing its ugly head, but I put the dress in the back of my closet. Something just tells me there will be a better opportunity for it down the road.

I settle on a simple black dress and matching pumps instead. I hear Alice opening the door and welcoming someone inside. I glance at the clock and see that it's seven on the dot. Jacob's nothing if not punctual. I give my hair one last pat and give myself a once over before I head out into the living room. Alice gives me an odd look when she sees my outfit, but I just shrug.

Jacob is standing by the door and boy does he look good tonight. He's wearing khaki pants and a button down shirt with a jacket. Any woman would be lucky to have a night out with him.

"You look great, Bella," he says looking me up and down. I fight back a blush as I thank him. "Are you ready to go?" He asks.

"Let me just grab my jacket." I make my way to the coat closet and pull out my black pea coat. Jacob comes over to help me into it like a perfect gentleman. He puts out his hand I slip my arm through his with a wide smile.

"Ladies," he says acknowledging Rose and Alice as we leave.

"So where are we headed?" I ask as we pull away from my building.

"I thought we could do something a little more upscale tonight since it's our first night out. We're going to a place called La Reve."

"I hope I'm not putting you out," I frown.

"Please, I just signed a deal on a new office complex near North Shore, consider this a celebration. Besides, you should always show a lady a good time," he smiles.

We fill the fifteen minute drive to the restaurant with comfortable small talk. I ask him about the new deal he's just signed and he seems excited by the prospect of it. I remember him telling me over one of our first lunches that he'd always been obsessed with building things. When he was younger it was Lincoln Logs and Legos. Then, when he was a teenager, he had a brief fling with rebuilding cars and motorcycles. It wasn't until he was a senior that he ever considered architecture and from the sounds of it, he was good at it.

The restaurant we end up at is beautiful. There's a fountain bubbling in front of the building and an ornate sign displaying the name of the restaurant. Jacob pulls masterfully into a parking spot as close to the building as he can get and we exit the car. He takes my arm again as we walk inside. The restaurant is fashioned like an old style yacht club complete with ornate tables and a stage with a small jazz band playing in the back of the room. The waiters and waitresses all wear stark white uniforms. It seems a far cry from the deli Jacob and I frequent by day. I look at him skeptically.

"Okay, you caught me. This isn't my usual style. I might be overcompensating just a bit," he says shyly.

"Well you're crazy to think you needed to do that, but this place is great, Jake."

"Well then, my lady, shall we?" He asks in a ridiculous attempt at a French accent. I giggle and take his arm again as we head over to claim our reservation.

This is it, my chance at happiness with a guy. An attainable, funny, good looking, single –

"Bella?"

I turn around and am met by a pair of green eyes that make my heart stop.

_Oh, why tonight?_

* * *

__**I'm incredibly sorry this is late, New Year's became a huge distraction. Never fear, the next chapter has already been started and I'm going to update on Sunday as scheduled. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and here's to a great 2013! **

**Stay tuned to see what was up with Edward in the next chapter and don't forget to drop a review! They keep me going!  
**

**Until next time!  
**


	10. Holiday From Hell

Chapter Nine – Holiday From Hell

**EPOV**

Isabella Swan hates me and it's entirely my fault. I'm sure of it.

It all started on Thanksgiving.

We, mainly Tanya, had decided to host Thanksgiving at our home this year for both our families. As my parents lived in the greater Chicago area, this was hardly a problem for them. Tanya's originally from Cambridge, Massachusetts which meant her family would need a place to stay while they were visiting. I was more than happy to put them up in a posh hotel nearby, but Tanya insisted that we use the spare rooms in our home and let them stay with us.

What a disaster that was.

Wednesday evening her parents, Claudia and Roger, as well as her sister Irina and her husband Laurent arrived. We have three guest bedrooms, we showed her parents to the largest of the three and they were very polite and appreciative of our efforts. Irina was another story altogether.

"I guess it'll do, but it's a little on the small side don't you think?" She whined when I brought her bags upstairs.

"I'm sorry, Irina. The other room is no bigger, I promise." I responded with a strained smile.

"Do you think you could bring the rest of my bags to other room? I'll need the space and I can use this room for sleeping," she concluded.

"How much did you pack? You'll only be here until Saturday," I said in disbelief.

"I packed what I needed, thank you very much. If it's too much of a problem I guess just forget about it," she replied haughtily.

"No, no. I suppose I could do that." I shrugged.

"Thanks so much, Edward."

If only the complaining had stopped there. The top choice sirloin steak I spent hours marinating and cooking for dinner that evening was "too chewy" and she "simply couldn't eat it." The wine I provided everyone after dinner was "alright," but she'd had so much better. Next, I was informed that the selection of movies I had to offer for us to watch in the living room didn't contain anything worth watching. The last straw came when she couldn't believe she and her husband were expected to share a queen size bed as opposed to a king. To make matters worse, Tanya didn't say a word to her the entire time. Even when I would look at her in desperation, pleading with my eyes for her to step in, she just did nothing.

The next morning, I was assaulted by Claudia first thing. She went on and on, asking when she was going to get to be a grandmother and have a bouncy baby girl or boy in her life again. She then proceeded to kick me out of my own kitchen, telling me she knew how to fix dinner much better than I would be able to. My parents weren't due for another hour, so with nothing else I do I went into the TV room and switched on the holiday parade, a tradition I'd kept up since I was a young child. It was at that point that Roger and Laurent decided they wanted to catch an early football game, changing the channel and only asking if I minded after the fact.

Unable to handle much more of the insanity, I snuck away to the liquor cabinet and fixed myself a drink.

_It's five o'clock somewhere, even if it's only 10 o'clock here._

I finished my drink and made my way upstairs to the master bedroom to change for dinner. Tanya was sitting at her vanity fixing her make-up when I entered the room; I kissed the top of her head and walked over to the closet to choose a pair of slacks and a shirt. I figured I would try to talk to her about how things had been going thus far.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I was thinking…" I began.

"Yes, what's wrong?" She asked, turning around and looking at me in alarm.

"Nothing's wrong per say, I was just wondering if maybe you could talk to your sister. It just seems like she's going a little overboard with some of her complaints. I mean, I'm doing my best and I'm just kind of feeling like she's finding anything and everything she can put down."

"Don't be silly, you shouldn't let her get to you like that," she waved me off and turned back to her mirror.

"That might be easier to do if she wasn't constantly finding something to complain about. And your mother more or less just removed me from my own kitchen, Tanya. I'm feeling trapped in my own house here, Sweetheart."

"Look, I know they can be overbearing, but they're my family, Edward. They come with the package and you should have realized that years ago."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, but kept my mouth shut, focusing instead on getting ready. I methodically put my clothes on, counting the buttons on my shirt as I buttoned them and trying to calm my nerves. Obviously, I was going to have to deal with Tanya's family whether I wanted to or not.

Things started to look up when my parents arrived.

"Edward, how's my boy?" My mother said enveloping me in a hug the second she walked through the door.

"Hello, Mom. I'm fine, I've missed you though," I smiled.

"Hello, Junior," my father said brusquely as he came in the door. He caught me in a one armed hug, which was the most affectionate he tended to get. "Carlisle told me about the big case. I must say son, if you can get by without fucking this up, things are looking good for you."

"Thanks, Dad." I muttered.

"None of this talk about work; it's a holiday, dear." My mother chastised him. I mouthed her a silent thank you and took both of their coats, hanging them in the closet.

We went into the living room where everyone but Claudia was seated, waiting patiently for dinner. My father and Roger quickly fell into discussion of some business venture one or the other was making. Laurent poked his head in, feigning interest. I had my suspicions that, due to Roger's lack of a son to carry on the name, Laurent was under the hopeful impression that he might someday inherit the family business. Good luck to him if he eventually did.

My mother sat down on the loveseat closest to the window and patted the seat next to her. I took the invitation to sit next to her and she took my hand in hers.

"How are you really doing, Edward?"

"I'm fine, Mom, I promise. I'm just stressed out with this case."

"I can imagine. It's a lot to take on. No matter what happens, we still love you. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Mom, I know." happen to know my boy can handle it though."

"You've always been so driven and determined to make everyone proud. I just hope you're proud of yourself, Edward. At the end of the day that's what really matters. You could spend the rest of your life trying to please other people, but it isn't worth very much if you're not happy."

I'll never understand how my mother always knows the right thing to say, but I thank God that she does.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Edward. You know that, my sweet boy. Now, tell me about this lovely assistant you've hired that Uncle Carlisle's been raving about," she smiled.

"She's amazing, Mom, you have no idea." I spent the next half hour or so praising Bella to my mother. She seemed lost in thought at times during the conversation, but I couldn't stop myself from talking. I felt somewhat like a pubescent teenager, telling his mother about the new girl at school. I hoped I wasn't coming across that way, but I couldn't help but feel happy when I thought about her.

"Well, I certainly hope I get the chance to meet her someday."

I was about to make a fool of myself and tell her that I hope she does too when Claudia emerged from the kitchen announcing that dinner is ready. I spent nearly an hour listening to Irina start in about how the turkey was dry and I should have tried some other brand instead of the one I'd bought. In fact, she skillfully managed to find something wrong with nearly every dish prepared from the stuffing to the pumpkin pie. My mother smiled at my apologetically from her seat, assuring me in her own way that everything was perfectly fine.

Eventually, after my fifth or sixth glass of wine, I couldn't find it in me to care anymore.

My parents excused themselves shortly after dinner and I was left alone with the monster-in-laws. We decided to retire to the living room and everyone fell into conversation. Well, they fell into conversation; I fell into a glass of brandy. It had been a long time since I'd been drunk, I don't like to let myself get carried away with alcohol, but in this case the circumstances and my sanity called for it.

I listened vaguely as Irina launched into some tirade about how she detested Chicago and couldn't believe that Tanya had agreed to live here when we were married instead of staying in their beautiful Cambridge. With that, I'd had it. I got up and started to the door, unable to take anymore of the constant bitching.

"Where are you going, Edward?" Tanya called out.

"Upstairs," I muttered exiting the room.

I stopped to grab one last drink on my way to the master bedroom. I threw myself down on the bed and stared out the floor to ceiling window overlooking the city beneath me. I found myself longing to be with the people I really cared about instead of stuck here in holiday hell. What I would have given to be with my mother or Rose or Garret and Kate… or Bella.

_Bella._

Once I let her name into my head it refused to leave, which is how I found myself breaking Binge Drinking Rule Number One: Do not, under any circumstances, text anyone. Ever.

It started out innocent enough; I wanted to wish her a happy Thanksgiving. I hoped like hell she was better off than I was. I hoped she was surrounded by friends in family in a warm house somewhere nice. I vaguely remembered her saying something about having dinner at the Hales'. I hoped I was right; Mr. and Mrs. Hale were wonderful people. I found myself wishing I was there too. I would have given anything to be with the whole lot of them. I would have given anything to be with her. She would know exactly how to make this night not suck. God, I missed her.

I scrolled through my contacts until I found her name and smiled when the blank message box appeared on my screen. I typed a quick message and hit the send button, smiling to myself in satisfaction. The message had used up the last of my energy and it wasn't long before I passed out in drunken stupor.

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and one hell of a hangover. I groaned and rolled over as memories from the night before started coming back to me in fragments. My mother's words of wisdom, Tanya's nagging mother, Irina's constant bitching, several alcoholic beverages, the text…

_Oh, shit. _

I scrambled up and looked around for my phone. It had fallen to the floor in the middle of the night and I almost dove to grab it. I hurriedly clicked my way to my sent messages, praying that I hadn't done anything too stupid.

~ _Happy Thanksgiving, Bella! Miss you. – Edward_

I assured myself that, in the grand scheme of things, it could have been far worse. I just told her that I missed her, friends could miss each other. It was perfectly normal for a friend to wish another friend a happy holiday and toss in the fact that they missed them. Wasn't it? Christ, we weren't in high school. It wasn't a big deal.

Except, I couldn't help but notice that Bella hadn't responded.

What if she took it the wrong way? What if she thought I was some creepy boss out to get her? Damn it. I didn't mean it in anything other than a friendly way. It was entirely platonic… wasn't it? Hell, I didn't even know how I meant it when I said it. I had absolutely no way to gauge her reaction or what she must think of me. I put my head in my hands and fought the urge to jump out the window. I was a complete and total ass. How was it that I managed to ruin everything so thoroughly?

I got myself together and made my way downstairs, expecting to receive pure hell from Tanya for getting shitfaced on Thanksgiving, but she just put a plate of breakfast in front of me and kept to herself. In fact, she doesn't say much for the entire weekend. On Friday, she went out shopping with her sister and mother, leaving me alone with her father and Laurent for the day. They more or less kept to themselves, which left me to stew over the mess I'd created. On Saturday, her family caught their plane back home. Tanya still didn't seem to be in much of a talking mood so I have her the space she needed. I knew I had fucked up where she was concerned as well.

All too soon, Monday morning rolled around.

I feigned a migraine and called the office to let them know I'd be coming in later than usual. The truth of the matter was I was too much of a chicken shit to face reality – or her – just yet.

Eventually, I knew I couldn't put off the inevitable anymore. I got to the office at around 9:45. I got in the elevator, which was pretty empty since most of the personnel had already arrived, and reluctantly hit the button for my floor. My heart just about beat out of my chest as the doors slide open. I received a few stares, in all the years I'd been at Cullen Howarth, I'd never so much as called in sick, much less shown up late. I turned down the hallway toward my office and saw her bent over the desk, her nose stuck in a file.

Somewhere, my mind registered that she looked beautiful sitting there with her tongue sticking out slightly as she concentrated on her typing.

Another part of my mind reminded me that I may have fucked our friendship up entirely.

I walked over and apologized for being late. She met me with a smile and assured me that everything was fine. She handed me a file Carlisle had sent over and alerted me of a meeting he had set up. All in all, the conversation was pretty normal. I walked into my office, feeling slightly better if not entirely okay.

Maybe she'd never gotten the text message after all. Maybe everything was perfectly fine and I'd overacted. I wouldn't be the first time I'd gotten ahead of myself in a situation like this. Yes, everything must be perfectly fine. I felt like such an imbecile.

I spent the next two hours looking over the file Carlisle had sent with more details about the Weber case. I marked up the margins with notes of my own in preparation for the meeting. When I looked up, I saw that it was nearing lunch time. I put a smile on my face and grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair. Time for my favorite part of the day. I walked out of my office and smiled at Bella, asking her if she was ready to leave.

Then she spoke those vile words.

"_Um, actually I've kind of made plans to eat with Jacob from Acadia today."_

Jacob Black has singlehandedly become public enemy number one in my book. Bella hasn't been to lunch in nearly two weeks, which how I've found myself sitting here convinced that she must hate me. It's childish, I know, but I can't help but think it must have been me and my big drunk mouth that ruined everything.

Of course, I was stupid to let something as inconsequential as a few lunches mean so much to me. But it wasn't really the lunches themselves, it was the time spent with Bella outside of a work environment. The time when we got to be Edward and Bella, getting to know each other, becoming friends. It's not like I never see her, she's my damned assistant after all, but I don't see her the way I want to. I see her between meetings and when I need something faxed or written up.

To make matters worse, Tanya's been entirely cold since my little stunt at Thanksgiving. Between my wife's stony silence and the loss of the source of happiness I've had lately, I'm a complete mess.

_I just hope you're proud of yourself, Edward._

My mother's words echo in my mind and I decide then and there that, no, I'm not proud of myself. I've spent far too much time pining over someone that was never meant to be mine. I have no right to be jealous of Jacob and the time he spends with Bella – it's not as if I have any claim on the poor girl. Furthermore, I should be focusing more on fixing my marriage. I've been selfish and it's time for me to man up and do what's necessary to set things right. Friendship with Bella should be more than enough for me. It is enough for me.

I fire up the internet on my computer and search for the number of a new restaurant I remember Sam mentioning a few weeks ago, something French. I call and make a dinner reservation for myself and Tanya for the next day, planning to surprise her with the news when I arrive at home. It isn't too late for me to pull my head out of my ass and get my shit together. This will be the first step in making that happen.

Tanya is weary when I tell her about my idea for a relaxing night out, but she eventually agrees. Saturday night rolls around and I dress myself presentably in a jacket and tie, even spraying on some Tanya's favorite cologne. I help her in and out of the Volvo and take her arm as we walk into the swanky French restaurant. I do absolutely everything a lover and a husband should. I follow every rule. It takes time, but as we wait to be seated, I can feel Tanya warming up to me. I watch as she admires the high vaulted ceilings and cool lighting of the restaurant. The waiters and waitresses all mill about in crisp white uniforms. It's a very high class establishment, indeed. I may not be entirely forgiven for my charade at Thanksgiving, but I'm well on my way. Maybe there's hope for us after all.

"Mr. Masen and Mrs. Masen, right this way," the _maître d__'_ calls when our table is ready. I take Tanya's hand with a smile and turn to follow him, when I stop dead in my tracks.

Because even from behind, I recognize her instantly.

"Bella?" I say without realizing that I'm vocalizing. Three pairs of eyes turn to me: Jacob Black, Tanya, and Bella. It's the last pair of eyes that make my heart clench. Bella's gaze is wide and unbelieving; as if she's wondering if she's just entered into some dream… or nightmare.

Am I being punished? Is this the universe's idea of a sick joke? The moment I decide to remove myself from her, here she is, dangled in front of me like a carrot.

"Hello, Edward. How are you?" Jacob is the first to break the silence.

"Fine. And you, Jacob?"

"I've been pretty well myself," he says looking down at Bella with a smile.

_Smug bastard._

Tanya coughs then and I'm snapped back to the current situation. "I'm terribly sorry for being so rude. Jacob, Bella, this is my wife, Tanya. Tanya, this is Jacob Black, he works for the architecture firm in my building and this is Bella Swan, my assistant."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Masen," Bella mutters shyly.

"The pleasure's all mine, Bella. It's so nice to finally meet the lovely assistant my husband spends all his time with. At least you're pretty," Tanya replies coolly. The malice in her voice isn't lost on me and I watch in horror as Bella's eyes widen and she looks at the ground ashamed. There's no way I'm going to let Tanya's bitterness taint Bella and her sweet disposition.

"Come on, Tanya, I think it's time we've left," I say pulling her arm and directing her away from Bella and Jacob. "It was nice seeing you, Jacob, enjoy your evening. See you Monday, Bella."

Jacob and Bella mutter half-hearted goodbyes and I watch behind me as he wraps an arm around her, trying, I'm sure, to comfort her after my wife's less than polite introduction.

"What the hell was that?" I seethe at Tanya.

"What? I didn't see anything wrong with I did. It's a fact, since she's started there you seem to spend all your time at the office," she shrugs.

"We've been over this again and again. I have a huge case in progress right now, I thought you understood that."

"A huge case and a pretty young assistant, Edward—"

"Look, drop it. I didn't ask you to come out tonight to fight with you. Shut up and enjoy tonight, okay?"

"Fine," she sighs.

Try as I might, I can't heed my own advice. More than once during our meal, I find my eyes drifting to the table across the room where Bella sits with Jacob, enjoying a dinner of their own. They appear to be having a good time despite my wife's rudeness, but she seems distracted from him. I can't deny that this revelation brings me slight satisfaction. Tanya excuses herself to the restroom, so I let my gaze linger a little longer. Bella looks up at that moment and her eyes meet mine briefly, deep brown fixed on cool green. She looks away quickly and stares instead at the table cloth.

I don't necessarily believe in fate and all that bullshit. I've always thought that our destiny was something we create for ourselves, based upon our decisions and hard work. Something inside me, however, feels that this has to be more than mere coincidence. What are the odds that the second I resolve to move on from my misplaced fascination with Bella, she shows up in the same place I had intended to let her go? I'm no fool, I know better than to covet something that doesn't belong to me, but I'm finding her very hard to ignore. I guess it's true what they say.

The descent into hell is easy.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy! **

**Thank you for the reviews I've been receiving! It's always nice to know what your opinions are on what's happening. So keep them coming, everyone! I think you're all going to like the next chapter. Stay tuned! ;)  
**

**Until next time!  
**


	11. Treacherous

Chapter Ten – Treacherous

**BPOV**

I'm more than a little shaken after my run in with Edward's wife. For the life of me I can't seem to figure out what exactly it is I could have done to offend her. Rosalie always referred to her as a bitch, but given her recent misinformation involving Edward and his looks, I didn't take much stock in her opinions of people anymore.

Jacob tries his best to resurrect our evening out after its disastrous beginning. I do my best to remain attentive, laughing where appropriate and interjecting with personal anecdotes as necessary. No matter how much I try to enjoy myself though, I'm acutely aware of _his _eyes on me from across the room. I still can't fathom why the universe would punish me tonight of all nights with his presence. He's untouchable, he's my boss, and most importantly, he's married. I'm trying to ignore the attraction I have for him and here he is, front and center. If I were a woman with weaker morals, I would think the world wanted me to say fuck it and take a stab at him.

I go against my better judgment and look over to where he's sitting. His wife is gone and I'm met with a pair of apologetic green eyes. I look for a beat longer than I should before I turn my attention back to my date. Jacob is the person I should be focused on, he didn't ask to take part in this train wreck after all. He's the safe choice, the smart decision and a great guy.

So why can't I get my mind of the wrong guy?

We finish our dinner and Jacob takes care of the check before helping me into my jacket and leading me out of the restaurant. I almost take one last glance at Edward's table, but think better of it. The drive back to my apartment is quiet, each of us lost in our individual thoughts. When we pull up outside my apartment Jacob, ever the gentlemen, comes around to open my door and help me out. I open my mouth to thank him when I'm safely on the sidewalk, but am cut off by the feel of his lips crushing into my own.

It's a gentle kiss. Not the searing, all consuming, lost in the throes of passion kiss you might see in a movie, but sweet and easy. It's safe.

He pulls back, holding both of my hands in his. I blink in surprise briefly, before dropping my head to look at the ground.

"I'm sorry for just going for it like that, but I had to try." Jacob sighs. "Can I be honest, Bella?"

"Of course," I say.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I'm insanely attracted to you and I honestly believe you and I could be great together." I can almost see the sadness in his eyes as he continues. "But, I don't think you're entirely on board with that idea. You might be the girl for me, but I'm just not the guy for you and that's okay. I don't want to waste your time trying to be him though."

"If I say it's not you, it's me does that make me really lame?" I mutter.

"No, Bells, it doesn't. I get it, really I do. If it's not right, it's not right."

I feel like dirt. Actually, I feel worse than dirt. Here I am with a man who's completely taken with me and I'm so dysfunctional that I can't even appreciate it. I'm almost surprised that Jacob's still standing here and not driving off into the sunset in search of a girl worthy of him. He's too nice for that tough.

"Well, I'm glad someone gets it, because I still don't," I sigh in defeat. Jacob chuckles and lifts my chin to meet his gaze.

"You're an amazing woman, Bella Swan, don't doubt that. I'm not Mr. Right though, but you'll find him," Jake says with a smile.

The problem being, I have found him, he just isn't available…

As if reading my thoughts, Jacob continues.

"I have a feeling I know who that lucky guy might be; it wasn't really hard to figure out after dinner. I would never judge you, Bella, but just promise me you'll be careful. I don't want you to get your heart broken, you deserve better than that."

Because of course Jacob Black would be able to figure out in one night what I haven't yet admitted to myself. Is it really worth denying anymore? I think on some subconscious level I knew the moment I met him. The attraction that started out as something purely physical had only grown since that day. It wasn't just his body that called to me; it was his smile, his spirit, his personality. Everything.

Somewhere along the way, I had fallen for Edward Masen.

"I don't think you have to worry about that anytime soon," I mutter. "Jacob, you've been amazing to me and I don't deserve it."

"Hey, stop talking like that. Everyone deserves to be treated well, okay? My mom used to say that there were some things in life you couldn't control and falling in love was at the top of that list. It'll work out, Bella; life is surprising like that sometimes. As for you and I, I'm more than happy being your friend for now."

"Thank you, Jacob. For everything," I say pulling him into a hug.

"Anytime, Swan. Don't be a stranger, okay?"

I watch Jacob drive off and take a deep breath, preparing myself for the inquisition I'll face from Alice once I walk in the door. What am I supposed to tell her? I had a wonderful time with an extremely considerate and thoughtful guy, but I'm too hung up on my married boss to appreciate that? Yeah, that'd go over well.

Luckily for me, Alice invited Jasper over shortly after I'd left and I find the two of them passed out on the couch when I come in. That'll hold off the questioning until at least morning, a fact I'm grateful for since I need to figure out exactly what I'll be telling her. I slip quietly to my room and close the door, fighting the urge to sink to the floor in defeat. I discard my dress in favor of my comfy college sweats and an old t-shirt. I switch off the light and crawl under the covers, wishing the darkness would just consume me altogether.

So I was finally able to woman up and admit that I had a thing for Edward. What did that change? Absolutely nothing.

He was still married to that god-awful woman and nothing I felt was going to change that. All this revelation could promise was heartbreak for one Isabella Marie Swan. If anyone will end up hurt from this mess, I had better believe it will be me. The smart thing to do would be to ignore my feelings until they went away on their own, but as Jacob had pointed out, that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. Why must I be so self-destructive as to pine after the one man I can never have?

Thankfully, I've always been the "suffer in silence" type. The only acceptable plan of action for the time being is to push my feelings down as deep as possible and pretend nothing had changed. Obviously a relationship is entirely out of the question. Suddenly, Alice's advice of enjoying the view has taken on a whole new meaning. There's no rule that says Edward and I can't continue to be friends, no matter how much I might wish for more. I'm an intelligent, grown, strong woman. Why should I let something an inconsequential as some guy ruin that?

The next morning by some miracle I'm able to placate Alice by telling her that Jacob and I decided we were better off as friends for the time being. She starts to carry on, but something in my eyes catches Jasper's attention and he quiets her, distracting her with something else. I nod thankfully to him; Jasper's always been great at reading people like that.

On Monday, I don't see Edward until a few minutes before lunch. He strolls out of his office promptly at noon and is making his way to the elevator when he looks over to see me pulling a lunchbox out of my oversized bag. He looks at me in confusion, but waits a beat before he says anything.

"What no lunch with Jacob today?" He asks.

"No, we decided things weren't really going to work out for us," I mutter, keeping my eyes on my desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Bella. I got the feeling you really liked him," he frowns.

"It's okay, Edward."

"Bella?" He continues after a minute.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry for Tanya's appalling behavior on Saturday. I couldn't even – it was so rude of her and I'm sorry you had to deal with it."

"Don't worry about it, Edward. It really wasn't your fault," I say with the best smile I can muster.

"Still, would you let me make it up to you? I'm sure you make a mean peanut butter and jelly," he says gesturing to my pathetic packed lunch. "But Addie, the waitress from the diner, has been asking about you and well, I'd love it if you'd come to lunch with me today. My treat."

"I'd like that, Edward," I reply. It's pointless to deny him when I'd only be hurting myself in the process. Because I like spending time with him and if lunches are all I'll ever have, that's enough for me.

It's amazing how quickly we fall back into our old routine. Returning to my daily lunches with Edward is like slipping into a comfortable old pair of jeans. Except for the fact that this particular pair of jeans is just out of reach of my closet. It's easy to laugh with Edward or Kate or Garrett or Rose over a turkey club at the diner. As easy a breathing. Why had I tried to deny myself this fact? It was all a wasted effort. I'd been happy since starting at Cullen Howarth, since meeting my new friends… since meeting Edward.

I was caught between a rock and a hard place as far as my feelings with him were concerned, but that was alright with me. As long as we could be friends, I could deal.

The weeks pass by in a blur of lunches, case notes, and filing. I start and finish my Christmas shopping in record time, covering everyone from Alice and Emmet to my parents; even managing to pick up a small gift for a certain green eyed employer. It seems like every aspect of my life is doing a perfect job at keeping me busy. Before I know it, the office is preparing to close for the holidays. When December 23rd rolls around, I find myself counting down the hours after lunch until it's time to pack up and go home. I feel like a little kid in school counting down to Christmas vacation.

"Got a minute?" Edward asks, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I have some news for you and I think you're going to like it," he says with a grin on his face.

"Alright, so what are you waiting for?" I laugh.

"Okay, well Carlisle has been in contact with Ms. Weber's therapist. She says that she's been making leaps and bounds in her recovery, which definitely has things looking up where the trial is concerned."

"Edward that's wonderful!" I say with a smile. I find myself thinking about Angela Weber from time to time. When I first met her, my heart was immediately broken for her. How anyone could survive what she'd been through and live to tell the tale was beyond me. But I saw something in her that day we spoke to one another. I saw a spark that, no matter how badly she was hurt, refused to go out. To hear that she was making the progress I knew she could was a relief.

"I know right? Here's the part I think you'll really enjoy though. Carlisle doesn't want to hinder her recovery any, so he's spoken with Angela and her family and they all agreed it would be best for us to fly out to Washington for a week or so after the holidays to continue preparing for the trial, interviewing family and friends and stuff like that. Since you're my assistant, you'd obviously be coming along," he says with a huge smile. I look at him in confusion, not quite getting where he's going with this. "Bella, you'd be going to Washington. You know, Washington, the state where your home town resides?"

"I could see my parents!" I nearly shout as the realization dawns on me.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever connect the dots," he chuckles.

"This is great! Mom and Dad are going to flip when they find out!" I can barely hide my excitement, until I begin to think of what a time consuming matter the case will be. We're there to work after all, not visit the locals. "Are you sure we'll have time though?"

"Of course we will. We're guaranteed at least a few days of down time while we're there."

"Edward this is seriously the best Christmas present I could have ever gotten. I love my job!" I say laughing.

"Well, I'm glad I got to be the one to tell you then," he smiled. "I'm even more excited to hear the part about loving your job though. That means you won't be going anywhere for a while," he smiles.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I say. I know more than he does just how true that is. There's no place I'd rather be. I woke up almost every day now thankful that Rosalie called me that day. For what began as a throwaway job, it had quickly become my favorite place to be.

"Will I see you tomorrow night at the Christmas party?" Edward asks suddenly.

"Wouldn't miss it," I smile at him.

The next night, I find myself in front of my full-length mirror, adjusting my red sheath dress and hair. The Cullen Howarth Office Party was a longstanding Christmas Eve tradition and I wanted to look my best for my first one. Because let's be honest, I couldn't help but hope there would be more than one. I give my hair one last fluffing and decide that I'm as good as I'm going to get. I walk over to my bed and grab my black trench coat, pausing briefly to look out the window. It's been snowing all day and it only appears to be getting worse.

I step out into the living room and am met with a low whistle from Emmett.

"Looking good, Bells!" He smiles, coming over to twirl me in a circle.

"Emmett, stop. You're embarrassing me," I mutter.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. I didn't even get that much of a reaction out of him, so it must be true," Rosalie laughs.

"Please," Emmett says turning his attention to his fiancé. "You know how gorgeous you look, babe. I plan on showing you for the rest of the night when you get home."

"Ew! Okay, that's enough of that. You ready to go, Rose?" I ask shaking my head.

"You bet, Bella," she says with a smile. "What are you delinquents going to do while we're gone?"

"Jasper and Alice are out picking up some pizzas and movie. I swear, if it's one of those ridiculous chick flicks, I'm going to kill someone. I'm praying Jasper has the balls to say no."

Just then the door to the apartment opens and a disgruntled looking Jasper shuffles in covered from head to toe in snow. Alice bounces in behind him, seemingly unaffected by the weather. She stops to take a good look at me and nods in approval at my choice of outfit.

"What movie did you guys end up with?" Emmett asks cautiously.

"Accidental Love. It's this great new romantic comedy about—"

"I've heard all I need to hear," Emmett grumbles stomping to the couch.

"You think you're upset? I had to march through that—that blizzard for that thing! I'm from the south, we don't do blizzards," Jasper mutters. We all laugh as he shakes out his blonde hair, splashing snow all over the floor like a golden retriever. With a final warning from Alice to be careful in the snow, Rose and I make our way downstairs and hail a cab to the office.

The party is in full swing when we arrive. Garrett takes our coats and hands us each a glass of wine, ushering us over to where the rest of the employees are gathered around the many cubicles in the office's main room. Cheesy Christmas carols blast from a small radio off to the side of the room on a table filled with cookies and various other snacks. Edward finds his way to me and manages to convince me to join a game of charades they've started.

Everyone is in a good mood and there's a general sense of friendship in the air. Even Jessica turns to laugh with me from her seat perched on top of a desk as Garrett acts out his charade. I find myself feeling like a little kid again. We all get along very well, but being a law firm the office is always filled with seriousness and a slight tension. To see everyone gathered together and being themselves as opposed to lawyers and personnel is amazing.

An hour or so into the party, Carlisle announces that it's time to split up into twelve groups for the aptly named Twelve Days of Christmas Showdown. Kate grabs me and explains that as an office tradition, each group is assigned a number from the song The Twelve Days of Christmas. Whichever group sings, and or screams, their part the loudest wins a haphazard trophy and, most importantly, bragging rights for the rest of the year. I'm in a group with her, Jessica, Rose, and two other girls from HR, Lauren and Siobhan. We're given the line "seven swans a swimming," and while Jessica seems worried that our proximity to the end of the song will give the other groups an advantage, Kate remains confident that we can handle it.

The competition starts and we watch and laugh as each group leading up to us has their turn. When it comes time to deliver our own line of the song, we raise our voices as high as they'll go practically screaming out the words. We're clearly the loudest ones in the competition. None of the other groups can hold a candle to the power of five high female voices. The only group even remotely close to touching us is Edward's. He's been placed with Garrett and Sam. I must admit that for a small group, they really hold their own when it comes to "five golden rings." Garrett's voice rises above their in a ridiculous falsetto that almost bags the competition for them.

Almost, because we're declared the winners.

Carlisle calls our names at the end of the competition and from all the jumping up and down and screaming we do, you'd think we had just won an Academy Award. Kate and Rosalie slap a high five before turning to the boys and rubbing the win in their faces. I'm all smiles as I watch the exchange. The group of them acts like their own little family. I'm content to watch from afar when Kate calls to me, demanding that I join in on the gloating.

Suddenly, I don't feel like I'm watching from the outside. Somewhere along the way, I became part of this little family too.

We're almost too busy jumping around and victory dancing with our trophy to notice when the lights flicker once or twice before going out completely.

"What the hell?" Rosalie calls out. "Carlisle, what's going on?"

"Probably just some sort of short. I'm sure the backup generator will kick on in a moment or two," Carlisle responds reassuringly.

We all wait, talking quietly amongst ourselves. Sure enough, ten minutes later the backup generator kicks on and the room is once again bathed in light. Carlisle excuses himself from the room to make a phone call and returns a few minutes later looking concerned.

"Everyone!" He calls out, easily commanding the attention of the room. "I've been informed that they've closed off the city streets due to the severity of the weather. They're asking that we all remain in the building until further notice. When we're cleared for travel, we can all head home. I'm sorry for any inconveniences. We aren't entirely sure how long we'll be staying so, Garrett and Sam, if you'll come with me, there are emergency blankets and such in the basement we can grab, but we'll have to take the stairs in case of another power outage."

Garrett and Sam nod, heading toward Carlisle for further instruction. The mood in the room shifts and it's impossible to miss the disappointment running rampant through the once elated guests.

"Merry freaking Christmas," Rose mutters from beside me. "I'm going to go call Emmett and let him know we're stuck for the night. You alright here?" She asks me.

I nod and watch as she stalks off to her office to place the call. Kate has busied herself with dictating Jessica and Lauren in helping her get some cases of bottled water from the HR office. Not knowing what else to do, I decide to see if I can find Edward in this mess. I pass by plenty of disgruntled employees in my search, some cursing the weather, others whatever else they can find to blame. There's no doubt that the party has ended now that we'll be spending Christmas Eve stuck here.

I debate whether I should make any phone calls before it dawns on me that I don't really have anyone to contact. I could call my parents, but there isn't much they can do from out in Washington and I wasn't going to see them besides. Rosalie's phone call will be enough to placate Alice, Jasper and Emmett and the remainder of my friends are here at the office in the same situation. I'm feeling very lonely when I finally spot Edward talking animatedly to Carlisle.

I try very hard not to eavesdrop as I make my way over to them.

"She's going to kill me, Carlisle, absolutely murder me. You're sure there's no way I can leave? I could go on foot for all I care," Edward complains.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but my hands are tied. They're buckling down and closing off all forms of travel. I doubt very much your flight would be getting very far off the ground in this mess anyway. My suggestion is to call her. Tell Tanya that it's safer for you to remain here and you can fly out tomorrow if the weather improves. Not even she could be that heartless," Carlisle replies softly.

"Don't count on that," Edward mutters almost too quietly to be heard.

He looks defeated as he stalks off to his office to call his wife. I'm left alone again to wonder if I should follow after him. Now that I've seen firsthand what level of crazy Tanya resides on, I feel bad for him. From the sounds of things, they had travel plans for this evening that wouldn't be going as planned. I think about her comment and how she feels she barely sees Edward. This won't do much to help calm her down, that's for sure.

Suddenly, I remember the gift I got for Edward. He might have to deal with his bat-shit crazy wife, but maybe I could help brighten his night a little. I walk over to the closet where Garrett placed our coats and bags earlier and grab the long thin box from my purse. I start off down the hallway leading to Edward's office and stop in front of the door. I'm not sure whether or not I should knock, so I place a quick rap on the door before entering just to be safe. He doesn't protest, so I open the door figuring he must have already placed his call.

I'm wrong.

"Tanya there's nothing I can do about it!... So you'd rather I venture out and take my chances in a blizzard?... Is that right?... It's not like our plan would be leaving tonight anyway, we can reschedule and -… Are you insane? How exactly would I have planned this? Do I have an in with Mother Nature I don't know about?... No, this is in no way my fault!"

Edward has his back to me, facing the windows that look out over the streets of Chicago. The snow is coming down so hard and fast that it creates a sheet of white on the other side of the glass, making it nearly impossible to see anything other than the white flakes flurrying around outside. How could any wife in their right mind want their husband to venture out in that? Travel plans be damned.

I'm angry for Edward in that instant. Angry that the bitch on the other side of the phone cares more about plans that couldn't happen anyway than her own husband. _I _would never do that. _I _would sooner argue with him to _stay_ than try to get him to leave. What the hell was her problem anyway? How could someone be so self-centered? _I _would—

I cut myself off, realizing that I was not only eavesdropping again, but venturing very close into dangerous territory with my thoughts. I start to turn around and walk out before I thoroughly embarrass myself, when Edward turns around and sees me. He looks at me in confusion and my only response is to throw him a half-hearted smile.

"Tanya look, I'm staying at the office. They've shut down the majority of the greater Chicago area and there's not a damn thing you or I can do about it… Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. I have to go," he mutters hanging up the phone before she has the chance to respond. "Hey, Bella. What brings you here?" Edward jokes trying to change the subject.

"Why do you stay with her anyway?" I blurt.

Edward blinks in surprise and I watch as his mouth ever so slightly drops open. I feel all the blood rush to my face as the severity of what I just said dawns on me.

_Tell me I didn't just ask him why he doesn't leave his wife. Oh my God. _

_Way to go, Bella. _

"Edward, I'm – Oh, Christ. I'm so sorry, that was rude and I shouldn't have said anything," I turned toward the door. "I'm going to go before I shove my foot any further down my throat."

"I don't know," he says as I start to walk out.

"What?"

"You asked why I stay with her," he says coming around the desk. "Sometimes, I honestly don't know why. I've never told anyone that before. I can't believe I'm telling you that now."

"Edward, I really shouldn't have said anything. It's none of my bus—"

"I think it's more obligation than anything else," he continues. "Sort of a lying in the bed I've made kind of mentality."

"I got you something for Christmas," I say suddenly. I'm not sure how to respond to what he's just told me, so I decide that a change of subject will do the trick. If we keep talking about Tanya, who knows what other bits of stupidity will fall from my mouth.

He smiles at what I've just told him. "Well that's very coincidental; I got you something as well."

I watch as he walks over to his desk and takes a small package wrapped in bright blue paper from one of the drawers. He comes to stand by me, coaxing me away from the door. He shuts it once I'm all the way inside his office and suggests we sit on the couch on the far side of the room.

For the first time since I've met him, things with Edward have become awkward. My idiotic question regarding his wife hangs in the air as we sit across from each other, unsure of what to say or do. Finally, I decide to just take a deep breath and pretend the whole thing never happened. Maybe if I try hard enough, it will be like it never did. I hand my present to him and chuckle lightly as he shakes it like a little kid on Christmas morning, trying to guess what's inside.

"Just open it, Masen," I laugh.

He smiles and nods, ripping the paper and pulling the top of the box. I watch as he looks down at the emerald green silk tie I picked out. I hadn't intended on getting him anything when Alice and I had gone shopping a few weeks earlier. Then, while we were walking through Macy's, I saw the tie. The color reminded me of his eyes and after making that realization there was no way I couldn't buy it.

"Do you like it? I know it isn't much."

"I love it, Bella. Thank you, really. I think I've just received my new favorite tie," he says with a huge grin. He makes a show of casting off the simple black tie he had been wearing all night and replacing it with mine. It looks good on him. It looks, _right_. The color brings out his eyes, making them shine impossibly brighter, as if they needed any help.

"You turn," he says handing me my own package.

I smile and make a show of my own, shaking the box. It feels heavy, but doesn't make a sound. I'm immediately intrigued. I can tell Edward's excited for me to open it, so I purposely take my time at pulling off the shiny paper. He grumbles something about me taking forever as I pop open the top of the cardboard box. I catch my breath as I look inside.

The box contains a silver plated clock. It's small, the perfect size to place on my desk. It looks like something out of a Tiffany's catalogue and knowing Edward, it just might be. The face of the clock is decorated with delicate embellishments engraved into the silver. The clock itself is a circle supported on each side by column connecting to a rectangular base. The base is engraved with a simple message:  
_To Bella, Thank you for everything. – Edward_.

"I hope you like it," Edward says anxiously.

"Edward, I love it, but this is way too much," I protest.

"Bella, please don't say that. If it helps, think of it as more than a Christmas gift, because it is. It's my way of thanking you for everything you've done since you've started working here. You're not only the best assistant I've ever had; you're the best friend I could have asked for too."

I closed my eyes, fighting to keep my emotions in check. Every time I think I'm content with being Edward's friend, he goes and does something extraordinary that just makes me fall for him even harder than before. This clock didn't look like something you bought a friend though. It looked like… well, more. Was Edward feeling what I was or something close to it? Did he sense the energy I felt whenever we were together? The ease in talking to one another?

No.

There's no point in getting carried away, fantasizing that Edward would ever feel what I do. He's married. End of story. Game over. The clock was just what he said: a thank you for being his friend.

_So why did it feel like more?_

"Thank you, Edward. Really, thank you," I say smiling at him.

He smiles, telling me it was the least he could do and thanks me once again for my gift. Without really seeming to think about it, he leans forward and takes me in his arms, hugging me.

I freeze.

The way he held his arms around me doesn't feel very friendly at all. I felt my heart pick up, racing in my chest. I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself, which proves to be an even bigger mistake as my nostrils fill with the scent of him. God he smelled good, like some kind of expensive body wash and musk and… _Edward. _I bury my face in the crook of his neck, taking in more of him, as I feel a pull somewhere deep in my belly. He absentmindedly rubs his hands up and down my back and, God it feels good. It feels right. So right.

I can't stop myself from imagining his hands on other parts of my body. I imagine them caressing my arms, my legs, maybe even my thighs. I can almost picture his hands tracing lazy circles on my belly while I'm wrapped up in his arms in post-coital bliss. My head would lie on his bare torso while we caught our breath. I would traces the lines of his abdomen and occasionally let my hand slip lower, lightly teasing him and letting him know that I was ready for more, my toes curling in anticipation of where things would lead.

I sigh and it's enough to snap Edward out of whatever trance he'd fallen into.

He quickly pulls away from me, looking embarrassed and muttering an apology. I blink in confusion as I snap back to reality and out of my fantasy. I feel that uncomfortable tug in my belly and silently thank God that I was only fantasizing about what would take place after the fact and not about sex itself. I don't even want to think of where that might have gone.

I'm about to apologize profusely when the lights flicker before going out once again. The groans of disappointment from our co-workers are loud enough that we can hear them from behind the closed door and down the hall.

"Fucking super. Well, I guess we're not going anywhere tonight," Edward mutters.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"What are you sorry for?" He asks in confusion.

"I'm not—I don't know. It just seemed like the right thing to say," I mutter.

He chuckles and stands up. "Well, if you want, you can sleep in here. I'm sure my couch would be a lot comfortable than the office floor."

"Edward, it's not a big deal. Really, I can go stay with everyone else. Rose is probably looking for me."

"Please, I guarantee Rosalie is going to sleep in her office too. Besides, I have a blanket in here that's ten times more comfortable than whatever emergency shit Carlisle's brought up. Please? You'll be a lot more comfortable here."

"Um, well—" I began. The look on his face was enough to stop me. For some reason, he wanted me to stay and after our less than friendly hug a few moments before, I don't think I could deny him even if I wanted to. "Alright, I'll sleep here."

Edward walks over to the small closet in his office and produces a big comfortable looking blanket. The black couch is just long enough for us to each take an end of it and still be somewhat comfortable. Edward settles into his spot and I snuggle down into mine.

We're silent for a long time, each lost in our thoughts. The entire night has been full of surprises. When I left the house I had been expecting a simple night out with some of my new friends, celebrating the holidays and all the joy that came with them. What I got were several opportunities to make a fool of myself and a sleepover with Edward. To make matters worse, my feelings for him had only become more noticeable and would be harder to keep at bay after tonight.

My life.

I wrap the blanket over my head and will myself to disappear. I can't wait to close my eyes and fall asleep, putting this confusing evening behind me.

"Bella?" Edward says quietly.

"What is it, Edward?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"I guess that's fair since I asked you something pretty personal earlier," I try to joke.

"That you did," he chuckles. "If you could do anything, anything in the world, what would it be?" He asks, taking me completely off guard.

"I'm happy with my job, I told you that earlier."

"As glad as I am to hear that, I know it isn't what you want to do with your life. Rosalie mentioned you being unsure of where you wanted to go with your career. So imagine that the possibilities are endless. Imagine you could do absolutely anything, no matter what. What would you do?"

I'm silent for a minute, lost in thought. So many people have asked me this very same question in a million different ways and I never knew what to say to any of them. They were all worried after I'd graduated, fearful that I wouldn't ever get off my ass and pursue my passion. I never knew how to answer any of them when they asked. But coming from Edward, well, it's so damn genuine. I can hear in his voice that he doesn't want to know what I'm going to do with my life. He wants to know what would make me happy.

It means more to me than he could ever know.

"I'd tell other people's stories," I say after a moment. "I'd be a writer."

It seems so obvious; I can't believe it's never occurred to me before. Of course I wanted to be a writer. Not an author per say, no, something more along the lines of a journalist. I wanted to make people's stories heard. I wanted to listen and write them down and tell them to everyone who would listen.

My mind wanders to the day Edward asked me to interview Angela in a desperate attempt to get her to open up. I had loved just sitting there, listening and letting her talk. Watching her tell her story, however painful it might have been, and getting inside her head, understanding what she felt was amazing. To understand another person, to have their trust that you'll preserve their story, would be a gift. I'd always been a writer. When I was younger I could talk my father's ear off with all the stories I made up.

A writer. Isabella Swan, the journalist. It made perfect sense to me.

Edward seemed satisfied with my answer and snuggled into his own end of the couch, stifling a yawn.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

"Merry Christmas, Edward," I replied.

_And thank you. _

* * *

**I'm sorry that I'm late. I don't really have much of an excuse, I just didn't get a chance to update yesterday. As you can see, things may be moving forward in the Edward/Bella department. Not only has Bella finally admitted to feeling something, they had their first fluffy little moment, which I was excited to finally be able to write. I wonder what was going through Edward's head during that little long-lasting hug? Hmmm.  
****Stayed tuned to see what happens next! **

**Until next time! **


	12. A Midnight Kiss

Chapter Eleven - A Midnight Kiss

**EPOV**

In my dream, I'm holding my angel in my arms.

Her dark hair cascades down her back as I run my fingers lazily through it, smiling as she sighs happily. She feels like heaven and I know she's the closest to paradise I'll ever come in this life. She smiles and snuggles deeper into my arms. There's no such thing as being too close to her. We're two halves of one whole, fitting together like puzzle pieces. Just having her near me fills me with warmth I've never felt from another human being before. This is my happy place. Having her in my arms is the only thing I'll ever need for the rest of my life. She's my everything.

Her breaths deepen as she falls asleep. I look down and smile at my girl, pulling her just a bit closer to my chest. I press my lips lightly to her head and take in the unique scent of freesia and lilac and strawberries and Bella. She's my beautiful, wonderful Bella and in this place we are untouchable.

I feel her shift as she starts to stir awake. I prepare myself, knowing that this is the beginning of the end. This is the part where I wake up and have to say goodbye to her until tomorrow night. I feel myself losing grip on the dream, falling back into the harsh world of reality. She's fading from my grasp.

I blink my eyes, squinting at the sunlight streaming through the window. I groan softly as I realize that I've had the same dream I've been having for the past month. It's always the same: Bella and I in a white room, wrapped in each other's arms. It's so simple, but it says so much. Because I can't deny any longer that I have feelings for her. I think I knew it on some level from the moment I met her. I'm completely head over heels for her and there's not a single thing I can do about it. That dream has become the highlight of my after work hours and once again it's over.

Except I swear I can still feel her in my arms…

I look down and feel my eyes go wide as I see Bella, real and in the flesh, wrapped up in my arms.

It all comes back to me in that instant: the office party, the storm, Bella stumbling in on my phone call with Tanya, the exchanging of our gifts, and finally, falling asleep on the couch. Except, I'm fairly certain that when we fell asleep, we had been at _opposite_ ends of the large black leather sofa.

I panic. We must have moved toward each other in the middle of the night. If someone were to walk in right now, well, it could be very bad for both of us. Hell, if Bella were to wake up right now, she'd probably think I was the creep of the century. I try my best to slip my arms from around her and wiggle my way off the couch, but it only succeeds in her snuggling deeper into my embrace.

Fuck.

I sigh. Heaven forbid this be easy. I stretch my arm as far as possible without disturbing her and grab one of the gray throw pillows from nearby. I try my best to slip the pillow beneath her head, hoping that she'll curl up with it as a substitute for my abdomen. I've almost got it when she grumbles something in her sleep and yawns, popping her beautiful eyes open to greet the day. She smiles lazily at me, still stuck in her sleepy haze. It doesn't take long for reality to set in.

"Shit!" She shouts, jumping from my arms and landing on her ass on the floor.

"Bella are you okay?" I ask, reaching out to help her up.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Jesus, I'm sorry," she mutters finally, scrambling to stand up. I pull the blanket from my legs and toss it on the couch, standing up to face her. I put a hand on each of her shoulders and look down at her.

"It's alright, Bella. Honest mistake, okay? Please, don't worry about it," I assure her. Bella sighs and closes her eyes, taking a moment to compose herself. She's about to say something else when the door opens and surprised Rosalie walks in.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you, Bella. We're cleared for—"

I watch in mild horror as Rose stops to assess the situation before her. Shit. I can only imagine what's going through that blonde head of hers. I decide not to give her the chance to speculate.

"Hey, Rose. Bella and I were just exchanging our Christmas gifts," I say nodding to where our gifts still, thankfully, sit on the table from last night. Rose follows my gesture and I watch as her nose scrunches in confusion before her face smoothes out. I give Bella a friendly pat on the back and smile for added effect. Unfortunately, Bella still looks shell shocked, which doesn't help matters. Damn it.

"Oh. Well that's sweet, I guess. Where have you been, Bella? Kate said she didn't see you last night," Rose continues.

"Edward let me crash on his couch," Bella answers, snapping out of her trance.

"Wasn't that nice of you?" Rose says skeptically. "Anyway, Bella, we're cleared to leave. Emmett is already on his way to my parents with Jasper and Alice and you better believe the little pixie is chomping at the bit to see us and make sure we're actually alive."

"Sounds like Alice. I'll just grab my things and meet you in the lobby, Rose."

"Okay, just don't take too long. Mom makes a mean Christmas breakfast and if we don't hurry my lunk of a fiancé is going to eat everything in sight." Rose turns to leave and Bella and I both breathe a sigh of relief as the door closes behind her.

"That was really close. Edward, I know you said it wasn't a big deal, but I really am sorry," Bella says sadly.

"Please stop apologizing. Neither one of us can control what happens while we're sleeping, Bella. Last night was shaping up to be absolutely horrible until you burst in here with your Christmas present. Oddly enough, it ended up being one of my best Christmas Eves. I don't regret anything and I don't want you to either, okay?"

"Alright. Well, I guess I should get going," she replies awkwardly.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then, okay?"

"Of course," she says with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

"Merry Christmas, Edward."

Bella leaves and I take a few minutes to get my shit together before heading out myself. The rest of the holiday passes without a hitch. Since our flight plans were shot to hell, Tanya and I spend Christmas Day with my parents at their home in Evanston. Tanya calls her family and promises that she'll fly out solo in a few weeks to visit them. It's nice to get out of the city for a day and clear my head in the comfort of our family traditions. We gather around my parents huge tree and exchange gifts over a bottle of wine. Esme and Carlisle come over for dinner and we all enjoy each other's company while stuffing ourselves full of my mother's home cooked food. I even manage to send Bella a quick, non-stalkerish text, wishing her and her friends a happy holiday.

I spend the following week playing with the new gadgets I received for Christmas in between long sessions in my at home office looking over some details for the Weber case. As much as I'm enjoying the time off, I can't wait to get back to work and get started on putting together our strategy for the trial, starting with our trip to Washington.

I smile as I remember the look on Bella's face when I told her the news. As soon as Carlisle told me about the trip, I knew I had to find some way to get Bella enough downtime to visit her parents. It took a lot of negotiating and a few white lies, but I got Carlisle to agree to give her an extra three days at the end of our week to stay behind and spend time at her parent's house. He agreed to give me the three days as well, but I didn't want to get my hopes up that I would be staying behind with her, so I politely told him that I would see how things panned out.

I shouldn't be as excited for the trip as I am, but the prospect of an entire week with her is too enticing to ignore. Of course we'll be working and Rose, Garrett and Rose's assistant will be accompanying us as well. Still, we won't be in the confines of a city under the scrutiny of people who know who I am and remind me of the fact that there will never be a future for me and Bella. For a week, I can pretend that we're just two ordinary people and not a married man and a beautiful unattainable woman.

Before I know it, the week is over and it's New Year's Eve.

I stand in front of Tanya's full-length mirror adjusting my tie as we get ready for the firm's annual New Year's Eve Gala. While the company Christmas party is a way for us to all get together and let off some steam, the New Year's Gala is the firm's chance to show its personnel off at our best. We all dress up in tuxedos and expensive gowns while we parade around and schmooze major clients and other members of Chicago's finest. It's an exclusive event and one of the most anticipated celebrations in Chicago every year. Carlisle and Aro, along with some help from their wives and our PR team, certainly know how to throw a party.

Tanya flits around the room behind me, putting in her earrings and looking for a specific pair of Jimmy Choo's among the piles of shoes in her end of the closet. She looks beautiful in a deep red floor length gown. She's all lit up at the thought of the gala and for a moment she looks like the lovely girl I met in college. She finds her heels just as I receive the call that our car has arrived and is waiting for us. We grab our coats and head off to the Peninsula Chicago Hotel.

Even I'm in awe as we step into the grand ballroom twenty minutes. The partners have really outdone themselves this year. The floor to ceiling windows are covered in soft white fabric with alternating deep purple and dark blue lights shining from behind, offering a beautiful muted view of Chicago's Magnificent Mile. A bright crystal chandelier in the middle of the room casts a soft glow over everything. The rest of the room is dripping in twinkling white lights and organza. Circular tables, with sharp black table cloths, are set up around the room for dinner and crisp white place cards hold the names of the various guests. Waiters in black suits walk around the room with platters filled with sparkling glasses of Cristal. A dance floor sits on the opposite side of the room with one of those Michael Bublé types crooning jazz standards from a brightly lit stage surrounded by a big band.

"Edward, Tanya! It's so nice to see both of you again so soon," Esme smiles when she sees us walk in. She wraps me in a tight hug and gives my cheek a motherly peck.

"Hello, Esme. I must say, this is absolutely beautiful," Tanya gushes.

"Well, let me show you the balcony then. That's really a sight to see," Esme smiles, taking Tanya's hand and leading her off. I take her bag and decide to look for our table. I'm more than pleased to find that we've been seated with the usual suspects.

"Wow, Edward, you've only been here five minutes and Tanya's already made you her bitch giving you her purse," Garrett laughs when I approach the table.

"Fuck you," I say flipping him off.

"Must say, I've never been so glad to see your mug. I couldn't get through this hoity toity bullshit without you, Masen," Sam says.

"Please, you suffer through one night of this a year. Welcome to what was the majority of my childhood," I say sitting down.

"You're a brave man. Emily eats this shit up every year, but I could definitely live without," Sam says nodding to where his wife stands with Kate and Siobhan, chatting away.

"Oh quit your bitching," Rosalie says appearing from nowhere and taking a seat across from me. She's five feet, nine inches of intimidating blonde in her black lace gown.

"Yeah! Now _all _the boys are here!" Garrett calls as the table erupts into laughter. We give out a few more good natured insults before settling into actual conversation. A few minutes later, Emmett appears at Rosalie's side looking worried.

"Did you get a hold of her yet?" Rosalie asks.

"Nah, she didn't answer. I hope she gets here soon, you know how Alice gets. She'll have her getting beautified all night or some shit and she'll miss the party!" Emmett complains. I'm about to ask who exactly their talking about when he continues. "There she is!" I turn to look at where he excitedly points and my jaw almost drops like I'm in some damned cartoon.

Bella has just entered the room, looking beyond beautiful in a long, delicate strapless silver gown. Her hair is pulled back in one of those up-dos with only a few pieces left to frame her full face. I know enough about women to recognize that she's wearing more lipstick and eye makeup than she normally does and while her natural beauty is almost too much to take, this is even more alluring. The band transitions into a slow rendition of Nat King Cole's "When I Fall in Love," and I could almost laugh at the irony.

If I wasn't able to admit to feeling something for this beautiful creature before, it's undeniable now.

She gnaws on her bottom lip and twists her silver clutch in her hands, looking around nervously. Emmett waves to her and she lights up at the sight of a familiar face. It takes every ounce of self-control to contain myself as she makes her way to our table.

"My God, Bella! If I wasn't spoken for, I might just have to try and steal your heart tonight. You're a knockout!" Garrett says as she approaches.

"Thanks, Garrett," she says blushing a beautiful shade of pink.

"Hello, Bella," I manage.

"Hi, Edward," she smiles.

"You'll be at the table right next to us, Bella. Where are Alice and Jasper?" Rose asks.

"We're right here!" A high pitched voice calls. I look to the source of the sound and find a small girl with short black hair making her way through the crowd in a yellow dress. She's dragging a tall blonde man beside her. "Hello, everyone!" she says with a bright smile. Bella introduces the couple to us and I find myself standing face to face with her infamous roommate, Alice. She's about to make our introduction when her roommate cuts her off.

"_You_ must be Edward," she says matter-of-factly.

"Guilty as charged. It's nice to finally meet you, Alice. I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise and I must say, you really are good looking," she says plainly. I stutter, unsure of what to say as Bella's cheeks go from light pink to dark red. The man standing next to her merely laughs and pulls her closer to his side, trying to diffuse the sudden tension.

"You'll have to excuse my girl here. We try not to let her out in public too often. I'm Jasper, it's a pleasure to meet you," he says extending his hand. I take it and mutter a half-hearted hello. Alice huffs in discontent and shimmies from Jaspers grasp.

"Oh come on, it's not a big deal that Bella can appreciate a good look—"

"Come on, Ali, I think they're going to start serving dinner soon," Bella says pulling Alice away and toward their table.

A few minutes later Tanya, Kate, and Emily find their way to our table and once we've all said our hellos, dinner begins. Midway through the second course, the music stops and Carlisle steps up on the stage with Aro to make a short welcome speech. We clap politely as they thank everyone for spending the evening with them and honor some of the major achievements the firm has made over the past year. Finally, they let us all know that there are slips of paper for us to write our New Year's resolutions to be burned on the balcony at midnight. After wishing us a wonderful evening, they step down and we resume with our meal.

While the women gush over each other's dresses, I try to immerse myself somewhat in one of Emmett's tales from his hunting trips, which would be a lot easier if it weren't for the beautiful woman seated a few feet away from me. I'm much more interested in the way Bella throws her head back laughing at something Jasper has said than the gory details of Emmett's latest encounter with Bambi. Bella's lighting up the room and she doesn't even realize it.

When we finish eating, Tanya pulls me away to the dance floor.

"Are you having a good time?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's been a great night so far. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am. It's nice to get away from the stress for a night. I know things haven't been exactly wonderful lately."

"We've both been busy with work, I'm sure it's just stress," I assure her.

"I know that," she starts. "Listen, when you get back from Washington I have to leave for New York. This campaign I've been working on is falling apart and the agency wants me out there to try and get things in order."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure. However long it takes, I guess. As bad as this sounds, maybe it's good that we're both so busy, you know? I think we both need some time away to figure things out and cool off. Maybe our resolution should be to get better at this marriage thing," she finishes.

"We've both messed up," is all I can think to respond.

"You could say that," she mutters.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Edward."

"Tanya, please don't brush it off. If something's wrong just tell me."

"I just think that one of us has messed up more than the other. I mean, all I've done is expect you to act like a husband should," she snaps.

"Tanya, I'm not doing this right now," I seethe. I can't believe she's trying to start an argument with me in the middle of a gala hosted by my company.

"Fine, but this conversation isn't over. If you'll excuse me," she says pushing past me and disappearing around a corner. She no more than says she wants to work on fixing our marriage and then starts in on me with the same tired argument. I shake my head and clench my fists, trying not to lose my cool in a room full of co-workers and potential clients. I sigh in frustration and stalk off to sit back down. I'm almost to the table when I'm distracted by the bar set up on the side of the room. I'm definitely in the mood for something stronger than Champaign.

"Can I get a scotch on the rocks, please?" I say sitting down. I hear a familiar chuckle coming from beside me and turn my head, managing a smile when I see a pair of familiar brown eyes.

"Rough night?" She asks.

"It's looking up now," I smile back. Bella dips her head and blushes. "What about you? You seem to be hitting them pretty hard yourself," I say nodding at her vodka and tonic.

"This is my first one, thank you," she replies.

"Still, what was bad enough to bring on vodka?"

"I guess I'm kind of feeling out of my element. All the other women here look like they've died and gone to heaven. Alice is probably going to go on about tonight for the next three months, you know. However, you may have noticed I wasn't exactly cut out for the high society scene."

"That's not true, Bella. You belong here as much as any of those other women. And I could kick myself for not saying it earlier, but you look absolutely beautiful tonight," I say as the bartender deposits my drink in front of me. I can't believe how clouded Bella's self-image is. She has to know that she's the most beautiful woman in the room tonight. She just has to.

"Well thank you," she says sweetly. I nod and take a sip of my scotch, wincing as it burns my throat. The band starts up with "The Way You Look Tonight," and I'm inspired as well as determined to turn Bella's night around and make it a wonderful one.

"Dance with me," I say setting my empty glass down on the bar.

"Oh, no, I can't dance. Besides shouldn't you be out there with Tanya? I'd say she has first dibs on you."

"First of all, I was forced into dancing lessons as a teenager, so I'm more than capable of making us look good out there. Secondly, if you'll notice, Tanya is currently dancing with Sam," I say motioning to where I've just spotted Tanya on the floor. "You might also see that Rose is dancing with Carlisle and Kate with Emmett. Switching partners is all the rage these days," I say, reaching out for her hand.

"Fine, but I refuse to be held responsible for the destruction of your toes," she replies finally.

"I'm a lawyer, I'll find a way to get you for it, but I'm not really all that worried," I chuckle.

I take her hand and lead her out to the crowded floor. She hesitantly puts one hand on my shoulder as I settle one of mine on the small of her back, taking her free hand in mine. She spends the first minute or so staring at her feet. It isn't until she's comfortable and trusts that I won't let her murder my feet that I get to look into her beautiful chocolate eyes. The singer is crooning away about how beautiful his woman looks and how he'll remember it all the days of his life as we sway across the floor.

Personally, I know that I'll never forget how beautiful Bella looks right now.

When things get really shitty with work or Tanya or life in general, this is the moment I'll look back on; dancing with Bella under the glow of a thousand lights. She smiles as she becomes more confident and I fight the urge to pull her closer, somehow managing to keep a safe distance between us. I'm struck again by how impossible it is that she doesn't realize how breathtaking she is.

We barely notice as the song changes, but continue dancing. I let my mind wander, imaging I'm in another world. If things were different, I would pull Bella closer. I would smile as she settled her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her just a little bit tighter. We would dance until we couldn't stand it anymore and then I'd kiss her right here in the middle of the crowd. It would start out sweet and simple enough, but that kiss would grow into something so passionate that everyone in the room would know she belonged to me.

If only that were the case.

This time when the song ends, we reluctantly pull apart. We clap politely as the singer steps off to take a break and the band takes over with some instrumental tunes.

"There you are, Baby-Bell!" Emmett calls.

"Hey, Emmett. What's up?" Bella asks.

"Come on, Bells! I've only been waiting all night for a dance with my favorite girl. Let's go get our Latin on!"

I try to keep my jealousy in check as Bella excuses herself and easily takes Emmett's hand, heading off to dance with him. An upbeat Latin tune booms through the speakers and any tinge of jealousy fades away as I watch Bella light up. It's impossible not to laugh as Emmett tries ridiculous to her to Tango with him. Her nose scrunches as she tries to hold back a laugh of her own before giving in and letting him have his way with her. Emmett drags her around like a ragdoll, but Bella takes it all with a smile, letting him have his fun. When the song ends, Emmett bends in a ridiculous bow and Bella curtsies after him before getting dragged off by a waiting Alice.

I make my way back to the table, where most of our group has gathered once again. Sam hands me a piece of paper to write my resolution on and I take a seat, thinking about what to put down. I'm not the type to set a yearly goal for myself. Most resolutions never pan out anyway, so I've never really seen the point.

I quickly write something down and then think better of it. I cross out my original resolution of _'Be a better husband'_ in favor of something better.

My new resolution reads: _Be a better man._

It's dawned on me recently that it's not enough to just be a good husband or son or friend. I want to be a better man in general, whatever that may involve. Maybe it means being a better husband to my wife, but maybe, just maybe, it means something more. If I'm being honest with myself, I want to be a better man for _her_.

It's a few minutes to midnight when everyone gathers on the balcony. Carlisle and Aro are collecting everyone's resolutions, so I make my way to them and hand mine over.

"Have you had a nice evening, Edward?" Carlisle asks.

"I have; thanks. Happy New Year, Carlisle and thank you for everything," I say with a smile.

"You've earned everything you've gotten, Edward. Esme and I are very proud of you," he replies clapping me on the back.

I fade back into the crowd as everyone awaits the countdown to a new year. Everyone is chattering away about what a great year it's been and reminiscing. Couples have gathered together to receive their coveted New Year's kisses, but Tanya is nowhere to be found. I'm looking around for her when Bella appears at my side.

"Hey, stranger," she says.

"Hey, did you get your resolution in?"

"Sure did. How about you? Making any big changes this year?" she laughs.

"Just one, no big deal," I shrug nonchalantly.

We're interrupted as the crowd erupts, counting down to the New Year. Sam claps his hand on my back with a smile before pulling his wife to his side. Rose and Emmett stand next to him apparently in some sort of competition with Kate and Garrett to see who can shout the countdown the loudest. Alice and Jasper appear on the other side of Bella and pretty soon we're all lost in the euphoria of the beginning of another year.

10…9…8…

I look over at Bella and smile.

7…6…5…

Without really thinking about it, I take her hand in mine.

4…3…2…

She looks up at me in surprise.

"One!" Everyone shouts together.

I raise Bella's hand, pressing my lips lightly to her knuckles and it's like everything is moving in slow motion. The crowd around us erupts into cheers, kisses, and a chorus of Auld Lang Syne, but I'm lost in the brown eyes looking up at me in shock. Carlisle lights a match and sets fire to our resolutions, eliciting an even louder cheer from the crowd. We break our gaze to look at the fire burning at the edge of the balcony, but don't let go of each other's hand. When we look back at each other, I swear something passes between us. A look of understanding. In that moment, I can't help but wonder if Bella feels the same way about me as I do about her.

Our hands fall apart as Emmett and Garrett jump on me, shouting something about how great this year is going to be. Sam joins in and soon enough they're all lost in fits of laughter. Bella is enveloped in a hug from Alice and then from Kate and Rose. My eyes stay trained on her the entire time. In the back of my mind, I register that Tanya is still nowhere to be found.

But right there, surrounded by the people who mean the most to me, I can't find it in myself to care.

I look over at the fire, watching the flames curl around the blackened sheets of paper holding our deepest desires for the upcoming year. The wind picks up some of the ashes, scattering them around the balcony like black and gray snowflakes. I'm hopeful.

_Be a better man_.

As I reflect on my goal for the next year, I can't help but think that was the best New Year's kiss I've ever had.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this is late! I had a minor family emergency on Sunday and I've spent the rest of the week dealing with the aftermath. My updates might be a little out of whack as things get worked out, but whether it's on Sunday or not, you will have a chapter every week. Just bear with me for the time being. I'm really sorry, guys! **

**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter though! I must say, this and the last one have been my favorites... so far. ;) Things are definitely getting messy. Stay tuned! **

**Until next time! **


	13. Flight

Chapter Twelve – Flight

**BPOV**

The morning of our flight to Washington, I find myself sipping my coffee with a huge ass grin on my face. In fact, I've been in a ridiculously good mood since New Year's Eve. It's kind of sickening really. I've become one of those smiley bubbleheads that used to make me sick. Unfortunately, I can't bring myself to care.

I'm walking on fucking sunshine.

My rational side is screaming obscenities at me for getting so hung up over a kiss on the hand and I know that eventually I'm going to come down from my high, but until then, I'm soaking it up. It sounds crazy, but when Edward looked at me that night, it was almost like he felt the same way I've been feeling, as impossible as that sounds. Yes, Edward is still my boss. Yes, Edward still has a wife. Yes, I'm being completely ridiculous. It's not like I'm picking out bridesmaids dresses or anything. Edward is still obviously completely off limits, I'm just letting myself linger in my fairytale land a little longer than what might be healthy. And until reality smacks me in the face, I just don't care.

I hear the phone ring and smile, yes smile, as I pick up the receiver.

"Cullen Howarth, Edward Masen's office. How may I help you?"

"_Hello, Bella. This is Tanya, is my husband around by chance?"_

Well that was quick…

"He's in his office. If you'll just hold for a second, I'll connect you," I say. She thanks me with fake enthusiasm and I return to my coffee, a scowl replacing my smile. About fifteen minutes later, I hear Edward's door open and he steps out from his office.

"Hey, Bella. How are the preparations for today coming along?"

"They're all taken care of," I say reaching into my desk drawer to retrieve the folder I've set up for our trip. "Everything we need is in here. Our plan tickets have been printed, we have itinerary sheets for the entire week, the case notes and file details have been compiled and I called the car service to make sure we're all set. They'll be here at noon."

"You are an absolute angel, Bella. Thank you so much," he says taking the file from my hand. "Are your bags here?"

"Yeah, I'm all ready to leave as soon as the car arrives," I reply. I neglect to mention that I've been packed since New Year's Day. Unfortunately somewhere along the way, I inherited my mother's trip anxiety. I've been double checking my suitcase every day since, in fear that I might forget something. It wasn't until this morning though, that I made one last minute addition to my luggage.

I was rummaging through my closet, doing one last sweep, when I saw the blue "life-changing" dress Alice bought on Black Friday. Some voice inside me had me grabbing it from the hanger before I even really realized what I was doing. By the time I stopped to think about it, the dress was already folded and zipped in my suitcase. Who knows? Maybe this trip will hold that world stopping magical moment Alice seems to think it can create.

"Perfect. I have one last meeting with Carlisle and Rose before we go and then we'll be all set. Thanks again!"

I watch as Edward runs off to make his meeting in Carlisle's office. With my buzz sufficiently murdered, I sit back and let myself get lost in my thoughts.

As much as it shouldn't, it surprises me that Edward hasn't acted any different since the night of the gala. Maybe he's just nervous about the trip and all the work that still has to be done once we arrive. Or, more likely, I let myself get way too worked up over something that just wasn't there. I mean, it's not like I was expecting us to declare our undying love for each other and ride off into the sunset. I guess I just hoped that he had done it for a reason other than just to be nice.

I guess I was wrong.

I manage to keep myself busy typing up reports until noon. Sure enough at twelve on the dot, the car service calls my cell and confirms that they're waiting on the street below. I get up and knock on Edward's door, letting him know that we can leave. He grabs his suitcase and mine and we head to the elevator. Despite my sudden shift in mood, I can't help but be excited about the trip. It doesn't seem possible that in just a few hours, I'll be in my home state. Even crazier is that at the end of the week, I'll be home at my parent's house for a few days. With everything else going on, it will be nice to escape to familiar territory.

Rose and Garrett are already waiting when we get to the elevators.

"Where's Claire?" Edward asks.

"She got sick this morning, some wicked stomach bug. I told her to stay home. I figure Bella can handle things just fine," Rose replies.

"So are we all excited?" Garrett asks.

"Hardly. I'm popping two Ambien as soon as we take off and sleeping through this hellish flight," Rose responds.

"Well I'm excited," I offer with a smile.

"That's my girl, Bella!" Garrett laughs throwing an arm over my shoulders. The bell rings, signaling the arrival of the elevator. We climb in and make our way downstairs to the waiting town car.

The ride to the airport is quick enough and we manage to check our luggage and make it through security without much of an issue. When we take our seats on the plane, I'm pleased to find myself in the seat next to Edward. I've never really been a fan of flying, unless it's absolutely necessary, so it'll be nice to have someone nearby that keeps my calm. The flight attendant comes by and smiles at us, asking if we need anything. We politely decline just as the pilot's voice comes over the loudspeaker, informing us that we're ready for take-off. My hand is shaking and my knuckles turn white from the gripping the side of my seat as I close my eyes and try to block the thought of our impending lift into the air. I can usually manage to contain myself once we're off the ground, but the lift off itself always gets the better of my nerves.

Suddenly I feel a hand over my own on the armrest. I pop one eye open to see Edward looking down at me with a smile. He brushes his hand lightly over my knuckles in soothing circles.

"Nervous?" he asks.

"Unfortunately," I sigh in embarrassment.

"When I was a little boy, we used to follow my father all around the world for his business trips. My mother didn't want the family to be apart, so wherever he went, we ended up there too. For the longest time, I was terrified of planes, especially take-off and landing," he explains.

"When did you stop?"

"Not until I was thirteen. My father had just purchased a personal plane so we didn't have to fly commercial air, heaven forbid, right? Anyway, the pilot he hired was this really great grandfather-type. His name was Jim and he caught on to my fear before we even took off for the first time. So he invited me to sit in the cock-pit with him on that first flight. I was a nervous wreck, but once I saw the mechanics of it, I was so intrigued that I completely forgot about my fear. I spent the rest of the flight up there with Jim, talking his ear off," Edward chuckles. I feel a rumble and then look out the window to see that we've gained altitude and are safely in the air.

"How did you manage it before that?" I ask after a deep breath.

"My mother used to distract me with a story of some kind," he says with a huge grin. I feel my own grin take over my face as I realize that he cleverly used the same trick on me.

"Well played," I say swatting his shoulder.

"It worked didn't it?" he laughs in response.

We spend the rest of the nearly four hour flight in content silence. I pull my feet up and tuck them beneath me, pulling out a book to read. Edward works silently, but diligently on his laptop; compiling more questions and strategies for working with Angela and her family this week. I look behind me briefly to see Rosalie passed out as promised, and Garrett with his nose stuck in some sports magazine. When I finish my book, I look out the window briefly at the world passing by below us. While flights may terrify me, I must admit that there's something magical about floating high above the rest of the world. There's a freedom up here that you just can't find on the ground. Eventually, I nod off and spend the second half of the flight asleep.

I'm not sure how much time has passed when Edward softly nudges me awake. I blink my eyes open, adjusting to the harsh cabin light, only to discover that I've fallen asleep on his shoulder. His face, namely his mouth, is deliciously close to mine. Just an inch or two more and I could meet them with my own.

Luckily for both of us, I snap out of my sleepy haze and pull back with a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry," I mutter. I don't hear Edward's reply, but it sounds something like '_doesn't bother me_.'

After getting off the plane and retrieving our luggage, we hail a cab to our hotel. Finding a luxury hotel in Olympia had been a challenge, but I managed to set us up in a Hilton with rave reviews for a week. Finally, we arrive in a large stone lobby, with glossy black floors and a huge chandelier. I make my way over to a big desk with a waterfall flowing tranquilly behind it to check us in. To me, it's probably the best hotel I've ever stayed at in my entire life. I guess this kind of luxury comes with the territory of working for a firm of wealthy private attorneys.

"Well, it's not the Waldorf Astoria, but I guess it'll do," Rose says still in a sour mood after being woken up from her pill induced slumber.

"Oh shut it, Rosie. This place is a palace," Garrett says smiling at me.

"Thank you, Garrett. You and Rose will be on the seventh floor, suites 762 and 764," I say handing them their key cards. "Edward, you and I will be on the twelfth floor, suites 1212 and 1213."

"Sounds perfect, Bella. Shall we?" Edward asks, holding out his arm for me. I giggle, but hesitate until I see Garrett offer Rosalie a similar gesture. Once I'm sure that I'm not crossing any professional boundaries, I take Edward's arm and head off to the elevator bank, doing my best to ignore the butterflies batting around my stomach.

We leave Garrett and Rose off at the seventh floor and continue the climb to our own suites. Edward takes our bags from the bellboy when we reach our destination and we both peruse the hallways until we find our respective suites. Edward divides up our bags and we go our separate ways into our rooms. I slide my keycard and hear the lock click.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Garrett and Rose want me to meet them for a strategy dinner. You don't have to come, but uh—well, would you like to join us?" Edward asks.

"Do you want me there? I could take notes for you or help you organize the files."

"No, if you come… Well, I'd like you to come as a friend. It won't be work for you, I promise," he chuckles.

"If you want me there, then I'd love to come."

"Perfect. We're going to take an hour or so to get settled and meet down stairs at six."

"Sounds great. See you then," I say with a shy smile. Edward nods with a smile of his own and heads into his room. I linger for a moment with a stupid grin plastered on my face before pushing the door open and walking into my own room.

My jaw almost drops at the sight of my room. A huge king size bed sits in the middle of the room covered with silk sheets and about a dozen soft pillows. Across from it, hanging on the wall, is a massive flat screen television. On either side of the flat screen is two doorways; one leads to the massive en suite bathroom while the other heads into a combination kitchen and sitting area. Tall lamps sit atop dark oak end tables on each side of the bed and a matching dark armoire sits on the other side of the room.

The only thing more spectacular than the room itself is the view. Perched high up on the twelfth floor, I have a gorgeous view of the harbor. About two dozen boats sit in the water, moving along with the tides. Their lights create an almost magical glow over the shoreline and I'm reminded of the fairytales my mother used to tell me as a child. Beyond the harbor lie the lush green mountains I've known all my life. I know that somewhere beyond them, my safe little hometown waits for me. Growing up, I'd resented those mountains and their lush green trees and vines. I never would have imagined that one day I would miss them.

Well, that day has come.

In a fit of nostalgia, I decide to call my mom and let her know that I've arrived in the state. She and dad were ecstatic when I told them about the trip and my upcoming visit. I hit the speed dial on my cell phone and Mom answers on the second ring.

"_Bella honey! How are you?_"

"I'm great, Mom. We just landed an hour or so ago and we're at the hotel now."

"_What's it like?" _she asks excitedly.

I spend twenty minutes or so going over the details of my room and the upcoming week with my mom. I tell her about my visit; that I will arrive on Friday afternoon and will be staying until Sunday afternoon. It's not long before the easy mother-daughter conversation takes over completely. I tell her about my work and the New Year's party, knowing she'll love the magnificence of the whole thing. She asks about Alice's job and how the plans are coming for Emmett's wedding, saying that she and Dad will fly out to Chicago the second he and Rose set an official date.

It's been so long since I've been able to have a chance to just catch up with my mom. Conversation with her has always been easy. She's always been my wacky, young-at-heart mother – my best friend. She has this uncanny ability to know me better than I even know myself. She was my rock growing up and I'm hit suddenly by just how much I miss having her around. As much as I've fallen in love with Chicago and big city life, I wish she could be a part of it.

"I miss you, Mom," I sigh.

"_I miss you too, baby, you know that. But you sound so happy, Bella! You've made the right decision for yourself and you're finally out there becoming the amazing woman I always knew you'd grow up to be. Dad and I are extremely proud of you and you should be proud of yourself. We always knew Forks was too small for you, that one day you'd have to spread your wings and fly away. I'm just glad you finally realized it yourself." _

"Thanks, Mom."

"_Besides, it sounds to me like you have plenty of people out there in Chicago to take care of you. I don't think I've ever heard you sound this excited and full of life. You're radiating happiness from your voice alone, Bella! It sounds to me like there must be someone else you're not mentioning. A guy perhaps?" _

Oh shit. Shit shit shit.

"Mom, come on. What am I thirteen?" I say evasively.

"_What's his name?"_ is her only reply.

"Mom? Mom, I think I'm losing you! I love you; I'll talk to you soon!" I shout ending the call before she has the chance to protest. I toss my phone on the bed and let out a frustrated groan. I'd almost forgot that the downside to my mother's sixth sense about me was her ability to know exactly what was going in my life without me saying a word. She needs her own psychic hotline.

I look at the clock and see I still have the better part of an hour before I have to be downstairs for dinner. I make myself a mimosa from the ingredients in the fridge and mini-bar and decide to acquaint myself with the large claw foot tub in my bathroom. I find some lavender bath oil in the medicine cabinet and pour it in before settling myself into the warm water with my drink. I click the remote for the iHome on the counter and lose myself in one of the many playlists on my iPod, sinking down further into the water. I decide then and there that I could definitely get used to this whole, "lifestyles of the rich and the famous" deal I've found my way into.

When I decide I'm sufficiently relaxed, I wrap myself in one of the hotel's fluffy white towels and head back into my room to change. I'm searching through my suitcase for a black dress when I notice a door off to the side of one of the end tables that I hadn't noticed before. I pull the towel more firmly around my body and decide to investigate. I'm reaching for the doorknob when it pushes open and I'm met with the same familiar green eyes I can't seem to escape.

The first thing I notice is his lack of shirt. He's wearing only a pair of black slacks, holding a white button down and tie in his right hand and, my God, does he look good. Sinfully good. I have to fight to keep myself from getting lost in the fantasy of running my tongue along the firm planes of that chest.

The second thing I notice is that Edward's eyes look terrifyingly close to popping out of his head. His eyes run up and down my body a few times and he swallows around a lump in his throat. I turn a deep shade of scarlet as I realize that his eyes seem fixated on my nearly naked chest. He shakes his head and sputters after a few moments of collecting himself.

"I'm sorry! I thought the door led to a closet or something. Apparently we have—"

"Adjoining rooms, yeah, that wasn't on the hotel website," I mutter, cutting him off.

"Like I said, I thought it was a closet. There wasn't enough room in the breast – I mean chest! I mean, ugh, _armoire_, for my suits."

"Of course, it was an honest mistake, Edward," I assure him.

"Right. Well, I uh, guess I should let you—you know, get dressed or whatever," he says tearing his eyes away from me. I look down in horror as I'm reminded that I'm standing in front of my boss soaking wet, wearing nothing but a towel that suddenly feels too thin and short for my liking.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I didn't even think—" I say scrambling to cover myself up as much as I can.

"No really, it's my fault! I'll just, you know, be going," he says shutting the door.

I flop down on my bed, completely mortified. I contemplating skipping out on the dinner, but I know that backing out will probably just make things ten times more awkward the next time we see each other. After all, we're two level headed adults. This was just a fluke. Lots of people have run-ins like this, it's a tale as old as time. Sure, it was awkward and embarrassing—and didn't do much for my level of attraction to my boss—but we can deal with it. More preferably, maybe we can just pretend that it had never happened.

I finish getting ready, slipping on my dress and a pair of heels and throwing my hair in a loose bun. I swipe some light gloss across my lips and decide that I'm presentable.

It takes a lot of courage and deep breathing, but eventually I'm able to open the door to my suite and meet Edward in the hallway. He has his back to me and is pacing a small line across the floor with his head bowed. I clear my throat and he whips around to meet me.

"Hello," he offers.

"Hi," I say back. There's a beat of silence before I blurt out, "We can have the rooms changed if you'd like! I'd completely understand."

Now it's my turn to look at the floor and shuffle my feet. He's quiet for a minute before he shakes his head and answers.

"No, it's not a big deal really. I mean, we know the door is there now and we know better than to just barge through it obviously. It may even come in handy, you know, if we need each other for something—after we knock of course. So unless you're uncomfortable with it, I think it's alright."

"It's fine with me," I say a little too quickly. His mouth quirks up into a smile and his eyes fall accidentally on my chest again. Edward's eyes seem to glaze over for a moment before he shakes his head and looks at me more seriously.

"I'm sorry about earlier though."

"No, it's like you said—it was a mistake," I assure him.

"Right. Just a mistake," he says almost to himself. "Well, I guess we should get going. You ready to head downstairs?"

"Absolutely," I say grateful for the end of our awkward conversation.

As we make our way down to the lobby, I can't help but think that stupid door will be the death of me. How am I supposed to survive the week and keep myself in check knowing that Edward is on the other side of it doing who knows what? I've always prided myself on having great self-control but this was just ridiculous. I can't quite figure out why fate finds it appropriate to keep throwing the man in my face when I should be running the other way. Regardless of my feelings, attraction—whatever you want to call it—he's married, completely off limits, and nothing will change that.

Thankfully once we meet up with Rose and Garrett most of the tension fades. Still, I can't help but feel Edward's eyes on me throughout our meal. I'm once again tortured by the possibility that maybe, on some level, he feels the same things that I do. Of course, that's completely insane. He's married to a blonde goddess for Christ's sake. What the hell would he see in me? I try to stop that train of thought before I depress myself. I know I'm not hideous, but I'm not exactly a supermodel either.

But he had kissed me.

Okay, so he hadn't exactly grabbed me by the waist and kissed me senseless. It was an entirely innocent kiss on the hand, but it had to mean something. Didn't it? I mean, nobody kisses on the hand anymore. It's a gesture reserved for people who you really respect and care about. Or at least that's what I've always thought.

Then again, Edward had been raised in a world of respectable gentlemen and ladies. Maybe to him it was just a friendly gesture.

_I'm going to drive myself insane. _

I'm grateful when Garrett, Rose, and Edward launch into lawyer mode and talk strategy. I'm able to lose myself completely in their conversation and stop the obnoxious inner monologue from running in circles around my head. They spend the next hour and a half discussing how to best approach their first meeting with Angela tomorrow. Garrett suggests that it would be best to ask her to share her side of the story again, so they can gauge how much more comfortable she's become with talking about it since our last meeting. Rose agrees, especially since the only ones who have actually heard her take on the events so far have been me and Edward.

They settle on a time for our wake-up call that will give us plenty of time to make it to the Weber's home in Hoquiam and still have a chance to grab a bite to eat on our way. I make a mental note to call the car rental company when I get back to the room to verify that our SUV will be ready to go by nine tomorrow morning.

"Well, kids, it's been fun, but I have a late night phone sex call to make with my fiancé," Rose announces smugly.

"Ew. Those are mental images I just did not need, Rose," Garrett complains.

"Yeah, like you and Kate won't be doing any sexual communicating during the week," she scoffs.

"Well yeah, but we use Skype," he says matter-of-factly.

"Anyway! Let's just go upstairs before the two of you have me reliving my dinner in reverse," Edward says pushing his chair back.

"What's the matter, Eddie? Has someone not been getting any from the missus?" Garrett teases. He and Rosalie fall into fits of laughter, but Edward doesn't seem to enjoy the joke. He gets up from the table and stalks off toward the elevator without as much as another glance in our direction.

"Must be past the old man's bedtime," Garrett mutters. "Come on, Rose, let's head to our rooms. Goodnight, Bella!"

"Goodnight," I say back. I get up from the table myself and head over to where I saw Edward leave. He still seems angry when I reach the elevator and the doors close. "Hey," I offer softly.

"Hey," he says back.

"Are you alright?"

"Garrett can be such a dick," he says angrily.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

He's quiet for a moment before he sighs softly. "You're probably right. I'm just tired from the flight and everything," he says. We ride the rest of the way in silence until; finally, we hear the bell signaling that we've reached our floor.

Edward, ever the gentlemen, let's me step out of the elevator first. We're both lost in thought as we walk to our suites. Mainly, I'm trying to figure out what he could be thinking. Before too long we reach rooms 1212 and 1213 and it's time to leave each other for the night. Though I'm reminded that, thanks to our shared door, he won't be very far away.

"Goodnight, Edward," I say as I slide my card.

"Goodnight, Bella," he says turning toward his door. He slides his car and places his hand on the knob, but hesitates rather than turning it.

Before I can really comprehend what's going on, he steps toward me and takes my hand in his, pressing his lips once again to my knuckles. I close my eyes and revel in the familiar feeling of his lips on my skin. He pulls away and heads into his suite without another word. I take a minute to collect myself before I do the same.

I close the door and lean up against it, sinking to the ground. I put my head in my hands and take a deep breath, thinking about the day's events.

He kissed me again. It was so simple, so innocent, but he had done it without any reason to. He'd done it just because he wanted to. What's worse? It felt _good_. I could easily get addicted to the feeling of his lips on my hand alone. I could only imagine what they would feel like pressed against my own. And imagine I do.

_I'm in way over my head._

* * *

**Happy Superbowl Sunday! **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Things are going to be picking up in the next couple chapters, so get ready! Thank you for all the great reviews I've been receiving. I love getting feedback from you guys! **

**Until next time! **


	14. An Unexpected Encounter

**A/N: I don't usually like to do these at the beginning, but I wanted to warn you that the story of Angela's rape is included in this chapter. It's not overly graphic, but if you're sensitive to those kinds of things, I put it all in italics so you can skip it and continue with the rest of the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – An Unexpected Encounter

**EPOV**

I'm finding it very hard to ignore the memory of Bella soaking wet, wrapped only in that sexy white towel. I'm also finding it hard to ignore the accompanying hard-on. The mere thought of her soft skin dripping with water, the only thing between me and her naked body being a piece of white terrycloth, is maddening. My imagination conjures up plenty of things to do with her involving showers and bathtubs and none of them are particularly appropriate. I spend the majority of our ride to Hoquiam trying to keep the onslaught of teenage boy level hormones at bay. It's not an easy task.

Luckily I'm sitting up front with Garrett, who's driving. Still, every now and then Bella will poke her head up front to say something and I'll catch a whiff of her shampoo and find myself back at square one. This woman is going to be the death of me.

"Earth to Edward!" Garrett shouts.

"What?"

"Get your head out of your ass, man. I've been sitting here calling your name for like five minutes now. What's got you so distracted?"

"Nothing," I say. _Nothing more than the sexy woman sitting behind me._ "What do you need?"

"How long before our next turn?"

I consult the map crumpled in my hands and squint, trying to make out the route Bella highlighted for us earlier this morning. "About five more minutes I'd say. We're making a left onto Purchase Road."

"Aye aye, captain," Garrett responds with a salute.

Bella pokes her head forward to add, "After that it's another mile or so before we turn on to Elm Street. The Webers live three houses down."

"Thanks," I mutter feeling the all too familiar rush of blood between my thighs. We manage the rest of the drive fairly easily and before I know it I'm too focused on the task at hand to let my head be clouded with thoughts of Bella. Although she's never too far from my mind.

The Weber home is a tiny yellow house with two floors and a gravel driveway. The windows are fitted with flower boxes containing an array of different colored blossoms and a small garden sits off to the side of the property. The yard is surrounded by green everything – trees, grass, you name it and it's green. I've never been to Washington before, but now I finally have a visual to accompany Bella's tales of tall green trees and forests. In a way, it's breathtaking. A far cry from the city life I've always known.

We make our way up to the door and I absentmindedly straighten my tie, nervous at the prospect of meeting Miss Weber's family. I feel a light hand on my arm, stilling my movements and look down to see Bella looking at me reassuringly, silently reminded me that we're prepared and everything will go smoothly. Garrett raps on the door a few times and we wait for it to open.

"Hello, you must be Angela's legal team. I'm Carol, Angela's mother," a small middle aged woman says as she looks us over.

"Yes, ma'am, we are. This is Rosalie Hale and Garrett Matthews. I'm Edward Masen and this is my personal assistant, Isabella Swan," I say gesturing to Bella last.

"Oh yes, Angela mentioned that Charlie's daughter worked for your firm. How are you, sweetheart?" Mrs. Weber asks sweetly.

"I'm doing well, thank you," Bella blushes with a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. Well it's wonderful to meet you all, please come inside," she motions, opening the door wider.

The inside of the Weber's home is like something out of a Hallmark television special. It's all painted in bright colors and a small, creaky staircase leads its way up to the second floor. The front hall is covered in family photos, most featuring Angela at various ages in school portraits. A small table set off to the side holds a bowl filled with various sets of keys and more pictures, these ones featuring the Weber's at what I assume was Angela's high school graduation. It's obvious that the Weber's adore their only child and the fire within me to bring her justice starts to burn just a bit brighter.

Mrs. Weber takes our coats and motions us into a small sitting room painted a pale yellow with light blue furniture. She leaves to make a pot of coffee and in her absence a small man with salt and pepper gray hair enters the room and takes us all in.

"Carol tells me that you're the lawyers from Cullen Howarth?" he says.

"Yes, sir," Garrett answers as he stands to shake the man's hand. We make our introductions once again and we each receive a greeting in return.

"I'm Andrew Weber, Angela's father. I can't thank you enough for helping our daughter."

"Just doing our job, sir. Angela's a lovely girl and she deserves the best," I say firmly.

"I assume that's you?" he chuckles.

"We like to think of ourselves as somewhat of a dream team," Garrett jokes back.

"How has Angela been, Mr. Weber?" Bella asks.

"She's getting there. I see more and more of my daughter every day now. I don't think she'll ever be entirely the same," he says with a frown. "But it's little things, like seeing the light actually reach her eyes when she smiles. Things like that give me hope that she'll pull through. Which reminds me, thank you for the restraining order on the paparazzi around the house, it's been a blessing."

Ah yes, the press.

Things have only gotten worse the closer we get to the trial. With about a month to go, things have gotten absolutely out of hand. Just last week, there was completely ludicrous story attempting to link myself and Rosalie romantically. We've resorted to entering the office from the back entrance because the photographers and reporters have been absolutely ruthless, and we're only the legal team. So it only made sense for us to set up an order of restraint covering a five mile radius from the Weber's house. Granted, the paparazzi can follow them anywhere else, but at least they can get some peace of mind at home.

"Of course, Mr. Weber. If there's anything else we can do to make the process easier on you and your family, just say the word," Rosalie smiles.

"Well, Miss Hale, just promise me you'll put the bastard that hurt my little girl behind bars," he grunts.

"We'll do everything we can," I promise.

After that we hear footsteps coming down the stairs as Angela and Ben make their way into the living room.

"Hello, Edward," Ben says stepping forward to shake my hand. He gives Bella and nod as well and I proceed to introduce Garrett and Rose to him and Angela. Mrs. Weber comes back in with the pot of coffee and we sit down and make small talk, giving the family a chance to warm up to us. Really it's Bella that does most of the talking. She makes easy conversation with Mr. Weber about his favorite fishing spots and the catches he's garnered over the years, some of them with her father. We all laugh as they launch into some story about Bella's dad and Mr. Weber getting caught on the river in a particularly bad storm and I'm amazed, once again, at the woman sitting near me.

She lights up the room without even trying. Mr. and Mrs. Weber are both more at ease and she's even managed to produce a few smiles from Angela. She's easily made everyone in the room feel comfortable around each other.

Unfortunately, we have to move on.

"We should probably get things started," Garrett announces.

"Right," Angela sighs. "What are doing today?"

"Well, Miss Weber, for today we were thinking we could just stick to hearing your side of the story. Would that be alright with you?" Rose asks sweetly.

"That makes sense."

"Would you be more comfortable if your family left the room for today?" I ask.

"We can go into the kitchen if you'd prefer, Sweetheart," Mrs. Weber offers, patting her daughter's knee.

"No, Mom. You and Dad are going to be there for the trial and I need to get used to talking about it in front of an audience. You guys can stay," Angela replies bravely. The Angela Weber I'm seeing today is a far cry from the one I was first introduced to a month or so ago. She's still timid around new people, I could see as much when we introduced her to Rose and Garrett. But she seems more… determined, I suppose. It's like she's finally realized that she deserves justice. It's an amazing sight to see.

"Where should I start?" she asks, looking to me for guidance.

"Wherever you feel comfortable. We're going to take this at your pace. Why don't you start with what had you at the school that night?" I suggest.

"Okay," she says nodding.

I watch as Angela takes a deep breath and begins.

"_I joined my college's Theatre Association my first semester at the University. I can still remember the feeling I got opening night of my first production. We had done a modern day rewrite of _Romeo & Juliet_and I was cast as Juliet's mother. That's where I first met… him… Royce. He played Romeo. We only spoke a few times that I can recall. I wasn't stupid, I knew all about his reputation and all the women he'd allegedly been with. I was with Ben anyway, so I really didn't want anything to do with him._

"_Anyway, the play was a total hit, so I didn't even think twice about signing up for the spring show. We started rehearsals right after Christmas break, in January. I threw myself into it, having received a bigger role this time around. Royce was nowhere to be found. Word around campus was that he had taken up wrestling instead of returning to the CTA, but none of us really thought anything of it. Things were going along smoothly, we rehearsed twice a week at first and then upped it to three times as the show got closer. The night it happened, was in February, the show was slated to open in late March. _

"_That night, we ended up staying at the theatre after rehearsal to work on the set a bit. It was me, my friend Maggie, and a couple of other CTA members. It was late by the time we finished, just after ten o'clock. I was parked in the back lot, which is pretty far from the theatre. Maggie and her boyfriend, Liam, offered me a ride to my car, but I turned them down. It seemed ridiculous to me that they should have to drive me when I was perfectly capable of walking. They offered once more before I finally convinced them to just head home for the night. _

"_I remember it was really cold, the windy city was earning its name that night. Aside from the cold, I felt fine the entire walk, until I got closer to the lot. I was just overcome with this sense of, I don't really know, dread, I guess. I started walking a little faster, glancing over my shoulder every now and then. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something, or someone, watching me. It was like I could feel a set of eyes focused on me. I used to have nightmares about that feeling alone after the fact. I would wake up in a cold sweat, tears on face, breathing heavily. For the longest time I couldn't even fall asleep. _

"_I finally started to relax a little when I reached the car. I even remember feeling foolishly proud of myself for making it to my parking spot without being 'too much of a chicken.' If I'd known what was coming next, I may have felt a little differently. I had my keys in my hand, ready to hit the button to unlock my car when I felt someone slap my hand. They fell to the ground and it… it all happened so fast that while I was trying to get my head around what had just happened, he was able to slap me across the face. The next part isn't entirely clear. I can't remember everything in sequence, but I get vivid flashes of some parts more than others. My therapist says it could be a sign that my mind went into a defensive mode and blocked out some of the more painful parts of that night. If it gets worse than what I _do_ remember, then I'm thankful that I've forgotten. _

"_He pushed me to the ground and I can still hear the crack my head made against the pavement. Surprisingly, I remember the first thought to enter my head was how cold and wet the ground was. It had been snowing really badly earlier that day. All I could think was that, whatever was happening – I was too cold. I can remember he twisted my arm behind my back and pushed his knee into my back to keep me face down on the ground. My next memory is just the – the feeling – of his breath on my neck. He kept calling me sweetheart. He told me that I should… that I should feel lucky because 'out of all the girls he'd considered,' he'd _chosen me_. He made it sound like I'd won some sick lottery or something._

"_I didn't get any sort of look at him and I didn't recognize his voice, at first. For all I knew then, he could have been a complete stranger. He um, he started pulling my shirt and ended up ripping it straight down the back. He used the torn pieces to put over my eyes, so I couldn't have seen him even if I'd wanted to. When he tugged my jeans down, I just stopped thinking. On some level, I think my brain had registered what was going to happen and it just sort of shut down. I couldn't think of anything. I couldn't think of the words to scream, or the self defense to fight back – nothing. My mind was entirely blank. That's when he made his big mistake though._

"_He called himself Romeo. The smug bastard was cocky enough to remind me that I did know who he was. He threw it my face even. He told me over and over how damned lucky I was to finally be his Juliet. It was sickening. I tried to struggle, to hit him, to just distract him long enough to wriggle out of his grasp. Nothing worked. All it did was make him angry. He hit me in the face a few times and I ended up with a broken nose and swollen jaw. _

"_Sometimes when I'm sleeping I have dreams, nightmares really. I can still feel him pushing against me. I can still smell his breath on my face and hear him grunting my ear or calling me Juliet. On a really bad night, I can even feel the pavement scratching my bare back. He told me that I wanted it, that he could tell I was just being difficult. I must have started crying too much or making too much noise, because when he finished he just kept shaking me and telling me to shut up. He shook me so hard that a few times my head hit the ground. I ended up with a severe concussion. I remember my doctor saying after the fact that it was a miracle the trauma to my head didn't kill me. I also remember thinking for just a minute that I wished it had. _

"_Everything else is just a blur. I don't remember him leaving, but he must have at some point, because when the University Police found me, I was alone. They rushed me to the hospital where I was treated for my injuries, shock, and the very mild beginning stages of Hypothermia. I somehow managed to communicate to them that they should call Ben and when he arrived he called my parents here in Washington. They weren't able to arrive until the next morning. _

"_They took a rape kit, got me all cleaned up, and it turned into a waiting game. Royce wasn't in the system, either because I was his first victim or because he'd done things differently before. I never actually saw his face and that fact that he'd used the name Romeo wasn't enough to get him. I dropped out of school because I couldn't face going back or even fathom looking the friends I'd made in the eye again. For the first few months I wouldn't let Ben anywhere near me, but he stayed true to my side until I could. My parents hired a therapist who prescribed me anti-depressants and an anti-anxiety medication on top seeing me two to three times a week. My life was completely destroyed. In one night, Royce managed to take absolutely everything from me and I couldn't do anything about it. _

"_Then a few months ago we got a call from the Chicago City Police Department. Another victim had been brought in. She had seen Royce and was able to identify him. He was forced to provide a DNA sample to the police department and it was a match. They ran my rape kit again soon after and sure enough; he was identified as my rapist. _

"_I didn't know what to do at first. I was terrified at the thought of going to trial and telling my story. I was a complete and total wreck when I flew back to Chicago for the first time to meet with Edward and Bella at the office. I was still at a point where I blamed myself for what had happened. I was convinced that if I had tried harder, fought back more, not refused Maggie's offer for a ride in the first place, that it never would have happened. I couldn't accept that there was no way to change the past. That regardless of turning Maggie down I had a right as a human being to be able to walk safely to my car without being attacked. _

"_I know better than that now. I'm healing and I truly believe that I'm getting better, but I'll never be the same. I haven't been able to drive since the attack. I still have nightmares and a terrifying fear of the dark. I'm forced to sleep with the light on like a child who's afraid of the monsters under their bed. The difference is, my monster is real. He's a living, breathing human being and as long as he's a free man, I'll never find the peace of mind I need to move on completely. I'll never be even remotely close to alright." _

There's a moment or two of silence when Angela finishes her story. Mrs. Weber had to excuse herself halfway through, not being able to quite yet handle hearing the details come from her own daughter. Bella gave up on taking notes near the beginning, being too emotional to get much down and somewhere along the way I took one of her hands in mine to try and comfort her. Rose and Garrett seem at loss for words, having been their first time hearing it, but do see the determination to convict Royce King burning even brighter in Rose's eyes.

Angela excuses herself to the kitchen, needing to take a break and Ben gets up to follow her a minute or two later. With them gone, it's only us and Mr. Weber left in the room.

"How are you holding up, sir?" Garrett offers.

"It's never an easy thing to hear, but it's becoming – not easier, but more bearable with time. She's stronger than she realizes," he says looking with pride toward the kitchen.

"She really is, Mr. Weber. I'm in awe of her," Bella says quietly.

"I think we've heard enough for today," I say standing from the couch. "We'll leave you all for the night and pick this up tomorrow. Please let Angela know that she did wonderfully today. Tomorrow we'll move on to prepping her on the types of questions she may be asked if she's up for it."

"Regardless of whether or not she's ready, she will. I think she, more than anyone else, wants to get this over with." Mr. Weber sighs.

We thank Mr. Weber for having us before piling in the rental car for the drive back to Olympia.

We're quiet for the majority of the ride, each lost in our own thoughts.

Not surprisingly, mine are trained on Bella. If anyone were to ever hurt her the way Angela was hurt… well, I can safely say they wouldn't survive long enough to see a trial. I feel a strong sense of protectiveness for her. It could have something to do with my strong feelings for the woman in general. Likewise, she's fueled my already existing desire to see Angela's attacker put behind bars, where he can never hurt another woman again. Where he belongs.

In a matter of a few months, Bella has managed to barge right in and turn my world upside down. No, not upside down. She's managed to make my world feel _right_ for the first time in a very long time. I no longer wake up, willing the day to be over. I wake up with hope, with excitement that the day has potential to be a great one.

It's all because of her. All of it.

We finally reach the hotel and hand off the car to the valet outside.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving and in need of a strong drink after today," Rose says once we're in the lobby.

"Agreed," Garrett chuckles.

"How about we all head upstairs to change and then meet in the restaurant?" I offer.

"Sounds perfect," Rose says as she and Garrett head off to the elevators. I smile and shake my head, listening as they argue on the way of what they want for dinner. Sometimes working with Rosalie and Garrett is eerily similar to working with children. I'm about to head to my suite myself when I notice that Bella has been completely silent since we left the Weber's house. Even now she's standing her eyes trained on the floor, lost in thought.

"Hey, Bella, are you alright?" I ask softly.

She snaps her head up, as if only just now realizing she's not alone. "What?"

"You've been really quiet tonight. Is everything okay?" I ask again.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'm just lost in my head I guess," she chuckles softly.

"Can I help you find your way by any chance?" I offer bumping her shoulder. My own smile grows when her lips pull up at the corners.

"I'm just thinking about Angela, about how strong she's had to be through all of this and how unfair it is that it had to happen to her or anyone really…" she trails off.

"Hey, we're going to get her the justice she deserves. I promise you, I will not rest until that son of a bitch is behind bars. And you heard her yourself, once that happens, .she'll be able to start healing for real," I respond. Somehow my hand ends up in Bella's again as she smiles up at me.

"You're a hero, you know that right? You, Rose, Garrett; all of you are."

"We're not heroes, Bella. We just make sure the good guys have the last laugh and the guilty end up behind bars."

"Sure sounds like a hero to me," she smiles.

Looking down at her, into her eyes, I let myself get lost in my own thoughts.

This beautiful, amazing woman thinks I'm a hero. I've never felt more pride in myself. Sure, I've heard from plenty of people that what I do is rewarding and just and all that, but it's never meant as much as hearing it from Bella. For some reason, her approval means everything to me.

Just like she does.

I'm about to foolishly tell her as much when I hear my name called from across the lobby.

"Edward!" Bella and I both snap our heads in the direction of the sound, dropping our hands.

"Dad?" I say in disbelief. I watch as Edward Masen Senior makes his way across the lobby to where Bella and I stand. He has a smug smile on his face, which worries me. "What are you doing here?"

"We've just opened a new branch of the restaurant a few blocks over. I'm out here to oversee the grand opening. I called Carlisle earlier to make sure everything was in place on the legal side of things when he mentioned that you were staying out here for that case of yours. I fly back to Chicago tomorrow, so I figured I'd stop by and see if you wanted to have dinner here at the hotel."

"Um, I mean, I guess so." I stutter.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend here?" He asks.

I'm instantly unsettled by the way he looks at Bella.

"Oh of course. Dad, this is Isabella Swan, my new PA. Bella, this is my father, Edward Masen Senior," I say in way of an introduction.

"Lovely to meet you, Isabella," Dad says with a fake smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Please, call me Bella. It's wonderful to meet you too, Mr. Masen."

"You don't mind excusing my son for a bit, dear, do you?" Dad asks rudely.

"No, of course not," she mutters. "I'll let Garrett and Rose know, Edward. See you later?" she asks.

"Of course," I say trying to apologize with my eyes for whatever is suddenly wrong with my father.

"It was nice meeting you," Bella says as she makes her way to the elevator.

Dad whisks me away to the hotel restaurant. He orders us each a glass of bourbon and makes small talk about his latest business venture while we wait for our meals to arrive.

I can't help but think there's some sort of ulterior motive to his visit. I have no doubt he's telling the truth about the opening of the restaurant, but he never shows up for grand openings unless it's the first in a new chain or branch. And he always trusts Carlisle to take care of the legal matters without a hitch, so if he took the time to place a phone call, he was fishing for information. Aside from that, I've never seen him be as rude to a woman as he was to Bella earlier. Something's brought him here and I'm determined to find out what it is.

"So how are things with the case?" he asks casually when our steaks arrive.

"Things are going well so far. We met with the victim and her family today. I'm worried about how the defense team may try to spin things, but it's nothing we haven't encountered before."

"I have no doubt you can handle things," is his reply.

"Thanks," I mutter.

"You're working with Miss Hale and Garrett again, correct?"

"Yes, if I weren't up for the position of partner, I have no doubt it would be Rose. Carlisle knows we work well together."

"True, the two of you have quite the conviction rate," he muses taking a sip of his drink. "How are things working out with that new assistant of yours?"

I pause with my fork halfway to my mouth. I feel like he's about to make the big reveal; tell me why he's come all the way out to Washington. But what the hell could Bella have to do with anything?

"Things are going well. She's extremely qualified and a very bright young woman. She just graduated from Berkeley last year," I answer.

"I see," he says taking another drink. "I'm going to cut to the chase here, son. Are you sleeping with her?"

"Excuse me!?" I say as I choke on my dinner.

"Are you sleeping with her?" he repeats.

"Why in the hell would you think that?" I ask incredulously.

"Aside from the fact that I'm not blind, I could see the way you were looking at her when I arrived, holding her hand like that; your mother mentioned something in passing about a talk she had with you Thanksgiving. She's a pretty little thing; you're obviously having trouble with your wife, why wouldn't you be sleeping with her?"

_Because I have a conscience? _

How dare he walk in here and think he has everything figured out. And referring to Bella as a _pretty little thing_? She's more than that. When he talks about her that way he makes her sound, cheap and undervalued. Two things she's far from being.

"You're insane, there's nothing going on," I say shaking my head.

"For your sake, I hope not. I've supported every decision you've ever made, your mother and I both have. When you rejected the family business in favor of studying law, I accepted it despite my disappointment. When you chose to marry Tanya, we supported you. But that's just it, son, it was a choice. A choice you have to live with. If things are wrong with your wife, then man up and fix them. You're a Masen and we sure as hell don't run out on our marriages to have an affair with a piece on the side," he says matter-of-factly.

It's all I can do not to punch the smug look from his face.

"Dad you have no idea—"

"Furthermore," he interrupts. "The Denali's are very well respected family and it would be in your best interest not to anger them by being unfaithful to their daughter. You were raised better than that. You know that we don't just give up when things get hard. You made your bed, now lie in it and face the consequences."

I'm fucked. Either way I handle things I'm fucked.

If I defend Bella, it will only fuel my father's suspicions. But can I really lie? Can I look my father in the eye and tell him that she means nothing to me? Could I look anyone in the eye and say that?

And since when has my father become such a prick? All the bullshit he fed my about following my dreams and making myself happy and now he's here belittling me? The only true argument I've ever had with the man was the day I turned down his offer to take over Masen Industries. But we moved past that and haven't had a true argument since. For him to be here, talking to me this way, well, he's obviously passionate about what he's saying. He has always been about tradition and respect.

_But to walk in here and call Bella all those things_… I could kill him.

It's probably in my and Bella's best interest to just deny all feelings what-so-ever than to attempt to defend her. So that's the route I take.

"I promise you, there's nothing going on. She means nothing to me, absolutely nothing. She's just my assistant, Dad, nothing else," I say nonchalantly.

Regardless of how it tears me up inside to even utter those words.

He looks off over my shoulder, contemplating. I watch as his eyes flicker momentarily with surprise before settling on smug contentedness. "Well I'm glad to hear that."

We stay at the table for another hour or so, talking business. He asks if anything else interesting is going on at the firm and I half-heartedly listen as he drones on about Masen Industries.

Truth be told, I barely pay him any attention. I'm too focused on what he implied about Bella.

If my father was able to piece together in a few minutes my feelings for Bella does that mean other people are suspicious too? Or does it simply mean that my father is enough of an asshole to jump to that conclusion without any real reason?

Fuck.

What if Bella knows? What if she's caught on and knows how I really feel about her? What if she thinks I'm a creep or scum or… No. She can't possibly know. I mean sure, I've been careless a few times; New Year's Eve, our first night here, or just now for instance.

Shit.

When he's thoroughly satisfied that he's made me squirm enough, Dad excuses himself for the evening. I tell him to tell Mom that I love her and he says he'll see me when I'm back home in Chicago. Finally, he leaves enough money to cover the tab and then some before returning to his own hotel. I decide he's left enough extra for me to order a second bourbon for myself so that's exactly what I do. The slow burn in my throat is exactly what I need to erase this hellish night from my mind.

I finish off the glass and drop a tip of my own on the table before I head for the elevators and the sweet nothingness of a good night's sleep. I'm on my way to elevator when I spot a couple kissing fervently a few feet away. I shake my head and roll my eyes. The man has his woman… girlfriend… wife… whatever, pushed up against the wall. They aren't doing much to help me keep my dinner down.

The bell rings to signal the elevator. I throw one more glance at the disgusting couple and realize that the woman looks familiar.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I shout as I make my way over to them.

Bella is the woman in question, pushed up against the wall and looking anything but willing to have this jackass' hands all over her. "Please stop," she says.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" I shout, pushing him away.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" he shouts back.

"Edward, don't!" Bella pleads.

"You know him? Fuck. What do you have a boyfriend or something?" the man shouts angrily.

"Yeah, or something," I shout taking a step in front of Bella. "I believe she said stop. Get your sorry ass out of here!"

"Whatever, this is total bullshit," the man mutters walking away.

I take a deep breath and turn to Bella. I'm shocked to see anger written all over her face.

"I could have handled it! I didn't need your help!" she insists. I can smell alcohol on her breath and literally have to fight to keep from rolling my eyes.

"You really looked like you had a handle on things," I bite back.

"Regardless, you said it yourself; you're no hero, Edward Masen. So back off!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demand.

There's clearly more than a drunken Bella going on here. She was absolutely fine when I left her earlier. We were fine. Is she pissed because my father was a douche? Get in line, sweetheart. But even if that were the case, why is she taking it out on me.

"Even if you were a hero," she continues ignoring my question. "Why would you want to save me, huh? I'm nothing, remember? Absolutely nothing."

For the love of Christ, she heard me. She fucking heard me.

My father's look of surprise makes perfect sense. He knew it. The son of a bitch knew she was listening. I pinch the bridge of my nose with my fingers and huff out a sigh. There's no way in hell I can reason with Bella while she's drunk, especially if she thinks I don't give a shit about her. So I do the only thing I can think of.

I throw her over my shoulder and step into the elevator.

"Put me down!" she cries.

There's an older couple in the elevator giving us looks of shock and alarm. The woman whispers something to her husband. Great, just what I fucking needed tonight.

"Sorry, my wife had a little too much to drink at the bar tonight," I say with a sweet smile.

"What the hell are you—" Bella begins.

"Quiet, dear, we're here," I say silently thanking God we've reached the twelfth floor. "Have a nice night," I say waving at the confused couple.

"Put me down, Edward!" she insists again.

"No, you're feet are not touching the ground until you're safely in your goddamn room. Christ, Bella are you fucking crazy or stupid?" I say becoming angrier.

We reach her room and she refuses to hand me her keycard so I just walk into my room and through our shared door. I toss her down on the bed and start pacing the room, becoming enraged the more I think about what could have happened to her had I not been there. What if that creep hadn't taken no for an answer? What if he'd gotten Bella to his room? If he'd forced her to – to do _things_. She could have ended up like… like…

I let out a frustrated growl.

"Seriously, Bella! You hear the testimony of a rape victim today and you think it's a good idea to run off and get shitfaced before leaving with some guy you barely know? Those victims I do such a good job of representing? You almost just made yourself one!"

"I guess I didn't think about that," she mutters embarrassed.

"More like you didn't think at all! It doesn't matter what you heard or what I, or anyone else for that matter, thinks of you. You were an idiot to put yourself in that position!"

"I get it okay! I fucked up."

"Correction: you fucked up big time, Isabella Swan!" I shout.

She's quiet for a minute, looking down at the ground and wringing her hands in her lap. I'm seething, my shoulder moving up and down rapidly with my breathing, but then I see that she's begun to cry and my anger slowly ebbs away until it's almost completely gone. I run my hands through my disheveled hair and sit down next to her, taking her in my arms.

"It's alright, Bella," I assure her.

"I'm sorry," she offers.

"I know you are, sweetheart. I know," I say with a sigh.

I can't believe what a mess I've made. Why should she care so much about what I think about her anyway? Unless she…

No. I can't let myself get carried away with what Bella may or may not feel. At least not right now. I'll have to talk to her tomorrow and set the record straight. I may not be able to tell her exactly what I'm feeling, but I can at least assure her that she means something. She has to know at least that much. I have to tell her as much as I can without giving myself away, without telling that I – that I what? Do I love her? Am in love with Isabella Swan? Can I be?

I think back on the past few months. From the moment she walked into my office, I knew she was beautiful, anyone with eyes could see that. It was as I got to know her that things changed, shifted even. Once I realized that the personality and heart inside rivaled her appearance in beauty. I've never known anyone as caring and compassionate as this woman. I can't think of another human being who's ever made me feel as hopeful and full as Bella does.

She's perfect.

I think of our lunches and the way she gets lost in the stories of her friends and family or the look of pride on her face when she comes up with some hilariously funny joke or jibe at me. I almost laugh at the way she's able to hold her own with Garrett, Rose, Emmett, or Sam. I think of the jealousy I felt when she started seeing that obnoxious Jacob Black and the relief I felt when she finally gave up on him. I clearly remember the feeling of waking up with her in my arms on Christmas morning, accidental or not. I can see the blush coloring her cheeks when I met her friend Alice for the first time. I get lost in the memory of kissing her hand, just her hand, on New Year's Eve and the pure joy that simple gesture brought me. I can feel the ghost of the lust that overcame me at seeing her in that little white towel.

I'm in love with her.

_I'm in love with her…_

I can't be sure what that means exactly or how the realization will change things and I don't really care. All I know at the moment is that Bella is safe and sound here in my arms.

And that I love her.

"I think I need to get some sleep," she says softly, pulling herself from my arms.

"Okay," I agree softly.

She makes her way to the bathroom and changes. I stay under the guise of wanting to make sure she gets in to bed okay, but in reality I just can't bring myself to leave yet. I need a few more moments with her, a few more minutes to assure myself that she's okay.

She comes out of the bathroom and I help her under the covers. Lastly, I head into the kitchen and get her a glass of water and few aspirin from her toiletries bag for the morning.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"As good as I'm going to get," she says softly. "Goodnight, Edward and thank you."

"Of course, Bella. Goodnight," I say flicking off the light.

I make my way to the door and pause for a minute, listening to Bella's breathing even out as sleep takes her over. I turn to leave when I hear her stir.

"It doesn't matter if I don't mean anything to you," she whispers thinking I've left. "You mean absolutely everything to me."

I can't fight the small smile that finds its way to my lips.

_I love you. _

* * *

**About friggin' time right? haha. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry it was late! **

**I wanted to take a moment to thank those of you who have been sending me reviews! I can't stress enough how much they all mean to me! Keep them coming! I'll see you in chapter fourteen! **

**Until next time! **


	15. Beginning

Chapter Fourteen – Beginning

**BPOV**

I don't know what the possessed me to walk toward the table where Edward sat having dinner with his father, but I did.

And I almost immediately wished I hadn't.

"_She means nothing to me…" _

The words echo through my head, yet again, as I finish my third martini.

"_Absolutely nothing…" _

Yeah. I hear you loud and clear, asshat.

I should have known better. The only person I hate more than Edward at the moment is myself. Except that I _still_ don't hate the son of a bitch. I've been so stupid and I've sure as hell let myself get way too carried away. I mean, what did I expect? That we'd ride off into the sunset together? He's married, of freaking course I don't mean anything to him.

So why did it feel like I meant something to him? I'm such an idiot.

I raise my hand, signaling to the bartendeer that I'm going to need another drink here pretty soon. It's about time I get my head out of my ass and took a look around to find someone attainable. Maybe if Isabella comes out to play, I can do just that. I can put on my big girl panties and move on. No more school girl crushes and broken hearts and bullshit. Nope. As of tonight I'm a new fucking woman. I'm a sexy, confident, beautiful woman and as I look around the bar I realize that any one of these guys would be lucky to have me.

Especially the good looking patron I spy at the other end of the bar.

The bartender drops off my drink and I thank him politely, downing it and making my way to the sexy stranger. I'm in full on flirtation mode when I walk over and introduce myself. He invites me to sit down and we make small talk while I ogle him freely. He's tall and well built, but the main selling point is the well kept blonde hair lying sexily on his head. Blonde and well kept and a far cry from the sexy bronze mess on Edward's…

Shit, this is going downhill fast.

I place my hand on his thigh; laughing at a joke he's made that isn't actually all that funny and his eyes about bulge out of his head.

There, that's better.

My rational side is screaming at me to stop, telling me that _now _I'm being an idiot. Luckily for me, Isabella shuts her up by ordering a shot. I down the glass the second the bartender sets it on the bar and the stranger… what was his name? Ronny? Randy? _Riley! _That's it, Riley. Riley looks at me like I'm the woman of his dreams. Edward may not have wanted me, but Riley sure as hell does. He whispers something I don't quite understand and before I really know what's happening, he has my hand in his and is leading me out of the bar and into the lobby. We're heading toward the elevators, but he stops suddenly and pulls me to the side, pushing me back against the wall. His lips find their way to my neck and my head lolls back, reveling in the feeling.

_God that feels good, Edward. _

Wait, that's not right. I'm not with Edward. Am I?

I close my eyes and scrunch my face in confusion. I'm with Riley, Riley from the bar. At least I think I am. My head starts spinning and my limbs feel like they weight about a thousand pounds each. Everything's fuzzy and whoever the hell this is, his lips don't feel as nice as they did a minute ago.

How many drinks did I have again?

What the hell am I doing? This is ridiculous. Edward shuts me down so I run off to the first male specimen I lay eyes on? When did I become such a tramp, anyway? I just want to crawl under a rock and hide for the better part of the rest of my life.

I feel Riley's hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him and the not-so-subtle bulge in his jeans and I have to fight to keep the contents of my stomach down.

_Now you've done it, Bella. _I chastise myself.

I think I can hear someone yelling nearby, but it could just be the alcohol further turning my brain to mush. I need to get out of here before this gets bad. Okay, before this gets _worse_. I crossed over the line of bad half an hour ago when I decided to get shitfaced and flirt with a stranger.

"Please stop," I mumble, trying to push Riley's hands away. This would be a lot better if I hadn't just downed three martinis, or was it four? And I had a shot too, didn't I? Oh Christ, get it together, Bella.

I'm trying to do just that when I hear an all too familiar voice shouting.

"Get your fucking hands off her!"

Edward? Jesus, now I'm hallucinating. Fucking perfect.

Except that I'm not hallucinating. I have to blink a few times to make sure I'm not crazy, but it's most definitely Edward I see grabbing Riley's arm and tugging him away from me. It doesn't make any sense. Why is Edward here and why does he look like he wants to rip Riley's head from his shoulders?

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Riley sneers.

"Edward, don't!" I shout, finally finding my voice.

This pisses Riley off apparently because he whips around to face me in a flash. "You know him? Fuck. What do you have a boyfriend or something?"

"Yeah, or something," Edward shouts coming to stand in front of me like a fucking bodyguard. God, this is getting so fucked up. "I believe she said stop. Get your sorry ass out of here!"

Riley seems conflicted for a minute, but he concedes and mutters something under his breath before walking away angrily. As I watch him retreating back toward the bar, I'm shocked by the feelings of rage taking over me.

Who does Edward think he is anyway? He doesn't just get to sit down with his father and talk about me like I'm no better than the dirt on his stupid expensive shoes and then come in here and save me like my own personal superhero. I could kill the son of a bitch. He turns around to face me and seems shocked by the daggers I'm staring into him.

"I could have handled it! I didn't need your help!" I shout. It's not entirely true, but I'm beyond caring at this point. I've had it.

"You really looked like you could handle things," he sneers.

"Regardless, you said it yourself; you're no hero, Edward Masen. So back off!"

There. That'll show him.

I don't even feel guilty about throwing his words from earlier back in his face. I don't feel guilty when he recoils like I've slapped him. I just feel good. He deserves a taste of his own medicine.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he demands. Like he doesn't know. He can't seriously be standing here pretending he didn't obliterate me with his words earlier. Now he can really go to hell. Maybe I'll just remind him of his opinion of me.

"Even if you were a hero," I continue, enraged. "Why would you want to save me, huh? I'm nothing, remember? Absolutely nothing."

Two things happen almost simultaneously. First of all, a look of pure shock crosses Edward's face and I'm reminded that he didn't know I had been listening. Well, too bad for him because I was there and I heard everything. Secondly, the entire world starts spinning as he throws me over his shoulder and marches toward the elevator.

"Put me down!" I demand.

It's official, he's off his fucking rocker. I huff and cross my arms like a two year old as he converses nonchalantly with an elderly couple trapped in the elevator with us. He makes up some story about his wife having too much to drink and my eyes narrow at the thought of Tanya. Then it dawns on me that he's referring to me and I get pissed all over again.

"What the hell are you –" I begin, but he cuts me off and bids the elderly couple goodnight as we exit the elevator, finally having reached the twelfth floor. "Put me down, Edward!"

"No, your feet are not touching the ground until you're safely in your goddamn room. Christ, Bella are you fucking crazy or stupid?" he says angrily.

_Both, but good luck getting me to admit it, jackass. _

He makes his way to my door, but I just pout like a two year old, refusing to give him my keycard. He sighs in frustration and walks to his room instead, using our shared door to get into my room instead. I hate that stupid door, it only causes trouble.

He tosses me on the bed and starts pacing. That's when the shouting begins with a frustrated growl.

"Seriously, Bella! You hear the testimony of a rape victim today and you think it's a good idea to get shitfaced before leaving with some guy you barely know? Those victims I do such a good job of representing? You almost just made yourself one!"

Ouch.

I don't know which I hate more: the fact that he's right or that I could be so stupid.

"I guess I didn't think about that," I mutter.

"More like you didn't think at all!" he continues. "It doesn't matter what you heard or what I, or anyone else for that matter, thinks of you. You were an idiot to put yourself in that position!"

Does he really have to rub it in? Now I'm not only worthless, but an idiot two. I'm batting a thousand tonight, really.

"I get it okay! I fucked up," I admit.

"Correction: you fucked up big time, Isabella Swan!" he shouts.

If only he knew how much _Isabella_ Swan was to blame for tonight's events. Maybe I should get checked out for multiple personality disorder. I look at the ground and wring my hands together, feeling the guilt slowly taking over. I know he's right. I've acted like a complete and utter fool tonight and I deserve whatever harsh words he wants to yell at me. Hell, I deserve worse.

My heart breaks a little more though, when I realize that he didn't deny what he said to his father earlier. It hurts more than I'd like to admit. I can't help the tears that start to fall or the sobs that completely take over my body.

"It's alright, Bella," he says. I'm not sure when he sat down next to me, but I'm too much of an idiot to complain.

"I'm sorry," I offer pathetically.

"I know you are, sweetheart. I know," he says with a sigh.

One minute I'm nothing and now I'm sweetheart? I feel my heart breaking all over again. This whole thing is just so fucked up and unfair. Why do I care what he thinks about me anyway? Why can't I just stop? I just want to walk away. I need to walk away.

I don't know if I can.

He means so much to me, so goddamn much. It doesn't matter if he couldn't care less about me. It doesn't matter if I don't mean anything to him because he already, in just the few short months we've known each other, means _everything _to me. I don't care that he's married. I don't care that he's my boss. I just don't care. It won't change anything. It obviously won't make the feelings go away. He has me, hook, line, and sinker and there's not a damn thing I can do about it.

I feel so tired all of a sudden. Heavy. I just need some sleep.

I tell Edward as much, reluctantly pulling myself away to get ready for bed. He's still here when I emerge from the bathroom and makes some excuse about wanting to make sure I make it to bed okay. I don't have it in me to argue.

He helps me into the bed and pulls the covers over my body. I close my eyes and hear him rummaging around the kitchen. He returns moments later with a glass of water and some pills.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"As good as I'm going to get," I say. And then, "Goodnight, Edward and thank you."

"Of course, Bella," he says like it's the easiest thing in the world. "Goodnight."

He flicks off the light and I snuggle deeper into the blankets. I can feel myself slipping into sleep and I welcome it. I need the sweet nothingness of a good night's sleep to erase this hellish night.

Just before I doze off I whisper softly to myself. "It doesn't matter if I don't mean anything to you. You mean everything to me."

And I mean it.

oOo0oOo

I feel like I've been hit by a truck, multiple times. Ah, the tell-tale signs of a Bella hangover.

And then it hits me. Edward's less-than-hospitable father. Their dinner conversation. The drinks. Riley. Edward's hostile take-over. The regretful tears.

When Bella Swan fucks something up, she does it thoroughly.

I put my hands over my face, willing myself to disappear into the mattress. Anything to keep me from having to face the mess I've made. I look at my phone and see that's nearing nine o'clock. I'm supposed to meet everyone for breakfast before we head out to Hoquiam for the day. Maybe I could say I'm sick? No, of course I can't do that. I have a job to do. Just once, I wish I wasn't so damn responsible.

_You weren't responsible last night_.

Like I needed the reminder. I remember Edward yelling at me for putting myself in such a dangerous position. Of course, he was right. I shudder to think what might have happened had he not shown up when he did. I thought I had everything under control, but I was wrong as usual.

I sigh and force myself out of bed, squinting from the light filtering in through my picture window. I down the glass of water the two aspirin Edward left for me. Making my way to the shower I let myself stand under the warm spray for longer than necessary, thankful for the relief the hot water brings to my aching muscles and head. I really did a number on myself last night. There will be no alcohol for me for a long time, that's for sure. I decide I need something comfortable to wear for the day, so I rummage through my suitcase until I find a soft white wrap dress. Perfect. A pair of flats and a low, messy ponytail later and I'm ready to go.

At least in theory.

I'm actually anything but ready to face the world. I know Edward's pissed and me and, shit, he has every right to be. None of this would have happened in the first place if I hadn't walked toward him and his father like the idiot I am. If I had just minded my own business, kept to myself… But I guess it has to happen sometime. I grab my jacket and bag, giving myself one last pep talk before I head out the door. Imagine my surprise when my neighbor happens to be leaving his room at the same time. Shit, I was hoping to put this off for a little longer.

He looks over when he hears my door click shut and gives me a half-smile.

"Hello," he says.

"Hi," I reply softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than I deserve, thank you," I tell him. I guess I better get this over with. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have eavesdropped on you and your father."

He seems surprised. "Bella, you think I'm mad at you because you overheard some stupid conversation with my father?"

Now I'm the one who's confused. "Well, I mean you are, aren't you?"

"No, Bella! I could care less that you listened in, that's not what matters to me. I was upset by the way you responded off it. Putting yourself in danger because of some stupid comment I made, that was just entirely foolish of you. Especially considering it wasn't true," he adds almost as an after-thought.

"What did you just say?"

"It wasn't true, Bella. None of it was true. My father is a great man, but he can be a real douche sometimes. I only told him that so he would back off. The truth is exactly the opposite. You have to know that you're very important to me. You're much too special to mean nothing to me."

My heart warms and I can't fight the smile tugging at the corners of my lips. It's a relief. A relief I shouldn't feel, but that doesn't stop me. Just knowing I mean something to him is enough to get my heart racing. I don't even feel the effects of my hangover anymore; he's just made my entire day better with that one confession.

"So am I forgiven?"

"You're forgiven," he says returning my smile.

We make our way down to the lobby where Garrett and Rose are waiting for us. We all say our good mornings and make our way to the breakfast bar. While we eat the three of them talk strategy and try to decide how best to approach things today.

It's going to be a hard day for everyone, but especially Angela.

Edward explains to me that, since all the evidence points directly at Royce, it's likely that the defense will try to insinuate that it was consensual. That Angela wanted it. They'll question her morals, her relationship with Ben. They'll dig for anything they can possibly use against her.

I'm enraged.

It's bad enough that she's had to go through any of this, but to have her character questioned? To have them throw it in her face and try to even suggest that she may have wanted that bastard anywhere near here? That's just sick. I suddenly understand why Edward, Rose, and Garrett do what they do. Getting the bad guy sounds even more essential now.

As expected, Angela doesn't take the news well. Neither do her parents or Ben, but they try to hold themselves together for her benefit. For the longest time she just cries, unable to stop the tears from flowing. Ben holds her and tries to comfort her while the rest of us just sit there, unable to do much else. Then she gets angry and rightly so. She storms up to her room and won't even let Ben in to see her. Mrs. Weber tries next, but Angela denies her access as well.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie sighs after forty-five minutes.

"It isn't your fault," Mr. Weber assures us. "Your job is to prepare my daughter. We knew this would be difficult, but it'll be worth it in the long run. I have to believe that."

"I just wish she'd talk to someone," Mrs. Weber says looking warily at the stairs.

"Maybe she needs to talk to someone she doesn't know as well," Garrett suggests.

"Bella was able to get through to her pretty well during our initial meeting," Edward says. "Maybe she'd listen to her again."

"No! I couldn't," I protest.

He can't be serious. I'm out of my league here. I don't know how to console someone who's been through what Angela has. Besides, that first meeting was a fluke; I'm not trained or prepared to handle a situation like this. I'd probably only make things worse. But then Mrs. Weber begs me to at least try and I can't say no to her, which is how I find myself outside Angela's bedroom door, unsure how to proceed. I decide knocking is probably a good place to start.

"Angela, it's Bella. Can I come in?"

"Sure," I hear from the other side of the door.

I let myself in. Angela's room is tiny, the walls painted a happy yellow. There are posters of several popular movies tacked on the walls as well as pictures of her with Ben, her family, and friends. Off to the side sits a small white dresser filled with trophies from sports and certificates of achievement. All signs of a happy life. A happy life that was taken from her in the worst way possible. My heart breaks for her, but I saw yesterday that Angela is stronger than she lets on. She's determined to fight back. She just needs a nudge in the right direction.

"It isn't fair," she says suddenly from her spot on the bed.

I shake my head and sit down next to her. "No, it's not."

"I can't believe that they'll try to say those things. Like I would ever want him… I just can't even stomach the thought," she finishes.

"They're grasping at straws, Angela. Anyone who sees you will know they're full of it. You're stronger than they are. You know that, don't you?"

"It doesn't feel like it sometimes," she sighs.

"It's true though. You've come so far just since the first time I met you. You _will _get your life back, Angela. This is just another step in the process. You know the truth, your family and Ben know the truth and we're all here for you. It's not going to be easy, but if anyone can do it, I know you can," I assure her.

She's quiet for a minute, thinking about what I've said. Then, she's hugging me. "You're a really great friend, Bella," she mumbles.

_Friend_. I smile because I couldn't think of a more courageous, beautiful person to be friends with. She's going to get through this and she's going to have the last laugh. There's just no denying it. Angela will have the justice she deserves because it just can't happen any other way.

When we make our way downstairs, everyone visibly relaxes. Angela resumes her seat next to Ben and apologies for retreating. I smile as she and her family share a moment before we continue. When I take my seat on the couch, I feel Edward tap my shoulder.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he whispers.

I can't fight that grin that's taking me over.

Angela does amazingly well for the rest of our visit. We set up a makeshift courtroom in the Weber's kitchen and Garrett reluctantly takes on the role of Royce's defense. It isn't without its bumps. We have to break for a little over an hour after one of Garrett's questions causes Angela to break down, but when she's calm again she doesn't waste a second, getting right back to it. Garrett covers every line of questioning he can think of while Rose and Edward coach on her on the proper answers to give. She kicks ass and we couldn't be more proud.

We're taking a day off to let everyone recuperate tomorrow and then it will be Ben's turn. As Angela's boyfriend, it's inevitable that he'll be called to the stand and he'll be a great testament to Angela's true character. He's nervous, but Edward assures him that he'll do fine. Later in the week, we'll meet with her friends Maggie and Liam, who were the last ones to see her before the attack. When we leave, I give Angela another hug; reminding her again of her strength. She thanks me again and then we're on our way.

"She did amazingly well for her first day," Rosalie gushes when we return to the hotel.

"We need to celebrate! I say we go out tonight," Garrett suggests.

"There's a club downtown we could check out," Edward offers.

Rosalie nods eagerly. "Perfect! Let's all go shower and change and then we'll meet back here in a half hour."

When I get to my room I take a quick shower and take the time to blow-dry my hair. I wrap myself in a robe and get started on my makeup. I have fifteen minutes to spare when I'm done. It's exactly enough time to get dressed. I open the armoire where I've stored the majority of my clothes and search through the dresses I've packed, looking for the perfect one. I'm about to pull out a simple black number when my eyes rest on the infamous blue dress.

I don't know what possess me, but I take it from the hanger and put it on. Maybe it's time for life changing.

I grab a pair of soft blue pumps and a bag, giving myself one more glance in the mirror. Alice was right, of course, the dress looks amazing. It's formfitting and comes together in the front with a few pleats of fabric. It hugs in all the right places, accentuating what curves I have. The blue makes my skin look illuminated as opposed to my usual pale pallor. The look all comes together when coupled with the soft waves framing my face and the extra makeup I usually avoid. I look good and I'm exuding confidence.

I head into the hall and wait for the elevator to bring me back down to the lobby. Edward's the only one standing there when I arrive, his back turned to me studying a painting on the wall. He turns around when he hears me approach and I almost lose my breath at the sight of him.

He's wearing dark wash jeans and a soft dark gray sweater. He's fresh out of the shower and his hair is in its usual sexy disarray. He looks sinfully good, but the best part is that he's looking at me in the same way. He definitely likes what he sees which gives me an extra boost in the confidence department.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he says sweetly.

"Thank you."

We wait for a few minutes before Rose and Garrett finally find their way downstairs. She looks amazing in a short red dress and Garrett is casual and cool in dark jeans and a tight black t-shirt. We hail a cab and make our way to the club.

Twilight is a swanky, lounge style club in the heart of the city. It's in a one story building with high vaulted ceilings and huge dance floor. Round tables take up the rest of the main room with a bar toward the back. The whole place is decorated in dark purples and blues and it's absolutely full of people when we arrive. We're seated at a table off to the corner with a perfect view of the dance floor. Edward, Rose, and Garrett all order drinks, but I stick to sweet tea, not quite ready to let Isabella out to play after last night's mess. We eat our way through some of the best burgers and fries I've ever had and then Rosalie's up and ready to dance.

She and Garrett make their way to the floor, laughing the entire time while Edward and I sit back and watch the show. They command the room in a way that only the two of them could. Garrett twirls Rosalie around like a professional as they move in unison to the beat of the song. Somewhere along the way, Edward convinces me that letting loose and having one drink won't hurt, so I order a margarita, but make sure that I take my time, sipping slowly.

"Do you want to dance?" he asks after a while.

I'm about to decline, but Rose answers for me when she makes her way back to the table and pulls on my arm until I agree to come with her.

It's hot on the dance floor, bodies packed together like sardines. A popular song comes over the speakers and the crowd cheers, urging the DJ on. Rose loses herself in the music, encouraging me to do the same and I wish momentarily that I'd had more to drink. Luckily for me, her energy is contagious and I manage to move around with her. I'm acutely aware of Edward's eyes on me from where he sits with Garrett back at the table. Ignoring my better judgment, I move a little more sensually, hoping he'll take notice and feeling a sense of pride when he does.

It continues on like that for the next six or seven songs. Garrett and Edward remain at the table with their drinks, while Rose and I move on the dance floor. Whenever I look over, Garrett is chattering away, not even realizing that Edward's eyes are trained on the floor and me. I don't think I've ever felt as sexy as I do with his eyes on me.

Rose decides she wants another drink and convinces me to come with her to the bar. I order one more margarita, promising myself to stop there, but it's still enough to give me a buzz. This trip is turning me into a lush, seriously. We stay out for a few more songs and my energy only increases. Eventually though, Rose starts to wear down and we head back to the table.

"We should probably head back. I have to call Emmett before it gets too late in Chicago," she says.

"Yeah, Kate will have my ass if I don't call her," Garrett laughs. They get their coats and settle their individual tabs. "You guys coming?" Garrett asks.

I'm about to grab my own coat when Edward clears his throat. "Actually, if Bella wants to stay, I could go for a few more drinks."

Drinks and dancing alone with Edward. It sounds like a bad idea, so of course I agree because that's what my life has become.

"Alright, just don't be out too late, kids," Rose laughs.

She and Garrett leave and Edward and I are left alone. We just sit a talk, making easy conversation like we always do for a while. I switch over to water after one last margarita while he orders another vodka and tonic. A new song starts to play and I watch as he taps his fingers lightly against his thigh. He seems lost in thought, fighting some internal battle with himself. Finally, he sets his glass down and turns to face me with a smile.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asks again.

"Sure."

He stands and offers me his hand. I hesitate, but take it with a smile and follow him out onto the floor. We make our way through the crowd of bodies until we find a sizeable space near the center of the floor. His hands hesitantly find their way to my hips and I feel a slow burn churning deep in my belly at the feeling. And then we move.

I don't know it yet, but my entire life is about to change.

* * *

**We're getting so close! **

**Bella's dress as well as the other outfits and locations mentioned so far in the story are currently up on my Polyvore account! The link can be found in my profile for anyone who is interested. Keep the reviews coming! I'm loving the feedback so far. Thanks for sticking with me through this story. I have a feeling you might just get what you've all been waiting for next week. We'll see. ;) **

**Until next time! **


	16. A Turning Point

Chapter Fifteen – A Turning Point

**EPOV**

When Bella appeared in the lobby wearing that blue dress it was like something out of a dream.

The fabric hugs her every curve like the dress had been made just for her. Ending at mid-thigh, it leaves enough to the imagination to be tasteful while still teasing. More than the dress though, is the amazingly beautiful woman wearing it. She could have come down in a paper bag and elicited a similar reaction from me. Her hair hangs in soft brown waves, framing her pretty face. She wears just enough makeup to highlight her already beautiful features.

She's too good to be true.

We arrive at the club and I'm more than ready to spend a night unwinding. I'm especially thankful for our day off tomorrow. It's been a long week between our work with Angela, my father's unexpected appearance, and the mess with Bella last night. We order drinks and I smirk when Bella opts for a sweet tea in place of alcohol while we eat our dinner. I assume it has to do with last night's escapades and I can't say I disagree with her decision. But I catch her staring longingly at the dance floor where Garrett and Rose are goofing off together and I'm reminded that it's been a long week for her as well, so I assure her that surely one or two drinks won't hurt.

She orders a margarita and I ask the waitress to refill my vodka and tonic. We sip silently for a while as I try to work up the courage to ask if she'd like to dance. I feel like a prepubescent boy at a middle school dance. Finally, after reminded myself that I am, in fact, a grown man, I grow a pair and just ask her.

"Do you want to dance?"

Before she can answer, Garrett and Rose find their way back to the table. Rosalie pleads with Bella to join her on the dance floor and with a tug of her arm, she agrees.

I spend the next hour watching Bella like a stalker while pretending to listen to Garrett. I know I'm being a complete and total creep, but the way she moves out there. Well, damn.

She catches me staring a few times and I swear she actually _tries _to make herself look sexier. Assuming that it's possible for her to be any sexier than she already is. Whenever her eyes find mine, she moves her hips that much more. She runs her hands over her breasts and down her sides. She pushes her hands through her hair until it's a wild mess of tangles. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, but I think she actually smiles when she sees my reaction to her more sensual moves.

Christ, I'm starting to feel the buzz from my drink.

I watch as she and Rosalie make their way to the bar and turn my attention back to Garrett, hoping I haven't missed too much of whatever story he's been telling me.

"So Sam's just standing there going on and on about how he can't handle Emily's mood swings all while she's standing right behind him. The son of a bitch got himself into so much trouble," Garrett finishes laughing loudly.

"What an idiot," I say with a laugh of my own. Never mind that I'm completely oblivious to what he's talking about.

Bella and Rosalie stay out for a few more songs before returning to the table. Rose says something about heading back to the hotel and all I can think is that I'm not ready to leave. Whatever connection Bella and I have going on tonight I want to preserve it, even if it's just for another hour or so. I've become an addict and she's my favorite brand of heroin. I see her reaching for her coat and my mouth starts moving before my head has caught up.

"Actually, if Bella wants to stay, I could go for a few more drinks."

To my surprise, she agrees and I physically have to focus on keeping myself from breathing a sigh of relief. Garrett and Rose leave to catch a cab and then it's just me and Bella. Alone.

Things are completely normal for a while. We make conversation about anything and everything, just like always. It's after I order another drink that the energy in the air begins to charge. We fall silent and I tap my fingers lightly against my thigh in time to the song the DJ plays. Images keep flashing through my head of the sexy Bella from earlier and I start to crave a more physical connection with her. I want to ask her to dance, but that's a very very bad idea. My self control is already waning and this isn't helping.

On the one hand, I want nothing more than to move my hands all over that sexy body of hers while she moves in time to the beat. I want to experience this Bella up close and personal instead of from afar. On the other hand, I'm not sure I can keep myself from doing something stupid were I to get that close to her.

I swirl the liquid around in my glass, going through the pros and cons a million times in my head. It's just a few dances. Friends can dance can't they?

_Not the way you want to dance with Bella. _

Surely I can contain myself. I'm not an animal, I have self-control. There's no reason I shouldn't be able to enjoy a dance or two with Bella without completely losing my cool. I set my drink down, knowing that I've made my decision.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I ask for the second time tonight.

_Please say yes. Please say yes. _

"Sure," she says after a moment.

I stand up and offer her my hand, trying in vain to ignore the electric shock sent through my body when she takes it. We weave our way through the crowd until I find a space for us among the other dancers. She looks up at me, waiting for me to make the first move. I hesitate only a moment before my hands find their way to her hips. She seems nervous at first, but I can feel her relax beneath my hands as we begin to move together. It stars out innocent enough. My hands remain firmly on her hips as they sway back and forth. But the more we lose ourselves in the music, the more my inhibitions go out the window and my hands begin to roam, straying far from safe territory.

My left hand slowly makes it way further and further down her back until I'm cupping the curve of her ass in my palm. I can't tell if it's the bass from the song or my own heartbeat that's pounding in my ears, but I'm terrified as I wait for her reaction. To my immense pleasure, she lets out a soft moan, urging me on.

That's when I know that she feels it too. She's well aware of the chemistry between us, the electricity in the air.

I move my right hand to join my left and pull her closer to me, running my nose along her jaw and fighting the urge to bury my face in the soft skin of her neck. She rolls her head back, closing her eyes at the sensation. Her hands run down my arms and to my lower back, pulling me even closer. Is it even possible for us to be any closer? The feeling of her body is killing me in all the best ways. Having her this close to me, well, there are just no words to describe the sensations coursing through my veins.

She turns so her back is facing me and continues moving her body slowly, sensually, against my own. My hands find their way back to her hips and heat spreads through my body like a wildfire at the feeling of her ass grinding against my cock. She throws her head back, resting it on my shoulder and I take the opportunity to run my hands along her sides and across her taught stomach, effectively making her shiver despite the heat.

We're all hands and touch and sweat and heat. My breathing picks up and it's not just from the physical exertion of our dancing.

My hand slides down her thigh and I tug her as close to my body as possible. I need the friction, the touch, the feeling of her skin. Apparently she feels the same, because she reaches her arm around my neck, pulling my face into the crook of hers. She slides her way down my body and fuck if I'm not growing harder with every passing second. I spin her back around so she faces me and hitch one leg over my hip, pushing myself into her. I swear her eyes roll back into her head.

A thin sheen of sweat covers her body making her impossibly sexier. The lights illuminate her skin. Blue to red to purple to green to yellow and repeat.

I can't tell you how long we stay on the floor like that. She moves and I follow. I pull her closer and she rewards me with a grind of her hips. The electricity that's been in the air all night sizzles every time our bodies come together. I can't get enough of her and, if her body language is any indication, she feels exactly the same. My muscles scream from overuse, but I can't bring myself to stop. I may never get a chance at this again, so I plan to soak up every second.

We stay until last call.

When the lights come up we're one of only a few couples left on the floor. Her arms are still wrapped around my shoulders, mine wrapped securely around her waist. It takes us a few minutes to catch our breath. We stare into each other's eyes and I can see the hunger I feel reflected in her gaze. Reluctantly we pull away and return to the table to grab our jackets and Bella's bag.

Taxi cabs line the streets outside, looking to pick up the stumbling leftover patrons. We easily find one and once inside, I give the driver the address of the hotel. We sit on opposite sides of the backseat as the taxi pulls out on to the street and toward our destination. Bella busies herself looking out the window and sobriety hits me in the face with a smack. The weight of what's just happened threatens to crush me. Not because I regret it, but because, now that I've had a taste, I'm not sure I can bring myself to stop.

I want her. God, do I fucking want her.

Even now, sitting in this damned taxi, I can feel the electricity pulsing between us. Months of keeping myself in check, of trying to deny my feelings for her and in one night I destroy it all.

It doesn't help that she's been on my mind nearly every second today. Ever since hearing her whisper those words last night, I haven't been able to get her out of my head. I'm in love with her, I know that now. There's simply no denying it. What I didn't realize is how easy it is to fall _even more_ in love with her. Like today for instance, when she was able to comfort Angela when no one else could. Or, how beautiful she was, commanding everyone's attention at dinner earlier this evening. Then, as if her personality weren't amazing enough, she completely floors me with that sexy little performance of hers at the club tonight. I don't know if I have the strength to stay away from her anymore.

We pull up outside the hotel and I pay the cabbie before helping Bella from the backseat. We're silent as we make our way up the walk and to the entrance. I hold open the door for her and she mumbles a thank you. The lobby is completely deserted. I check my watch, not all surprisingly it's just after two in the morning. We make our way to the elevator and I push the call button. After what feels like an eternity, the car arrives and we both walk inside.

I chance a look at Bella when I hit the button for the twelfth floor. Her eyes are trained on the ground and she's gnawing on her bottom lip. I sigh and her eyes snap up as if noticing for the first time that I'm actually here. I look at her and we make eye contact for a brief second before both retreating back to the safety of staring at the floor.

I can feel it building again, charging the air around us. That damned electricity will be the death of me.

She chances another glance in my direction and a smile tugs at my lips at the sight of her looking up at me from beneath her long lashes. I rub my neck with my hand and casually take a step closer to her, hearing her breathing pick up the closer I get. I take another step and our shoulders are almost touching. She shuffles her feet and resumes looking at the ground, studying the red carpet beneath our feet. I take a deep breath and move my hand ever so slightly toward hers. Our finger tips brush the slightest bit.

And then I'm on her.

I take her face in both my hands and meet her lips with my own. I feel her entire body go rigid, but she adjusts and welcomes me, pressing her lips more firmly against my own. I step closer to her, backing her against the wall of the elevator. Her arms wind their way around my neck and she arches her back, deepening our kiss.

I run her tongue along her bottom lip before taking it softly between my teeth, nibbling. She moans softly, opening her mouth, and it only spurs me on. My tongue meets with hers and it's like every cell in my body fires all at once. I'm acutely aware of everything she's doing. The way her tongue is moving confidently against my own, the way her back continues to arch, the hitching and irregularities in her breath.

Her hands wind their way into her hair and I'm on fire. It's a delicious slow burn. She tastes… Christ, she tastes better than any fantasy I've ever had. She's soft and sweet and Bella. I push her further into the wall and she arches her back again, pressing her breasts into my chest. The feeling is fucking indescribable.

Nothing I have imagined in the past months could ever compare to the real thing. The feeling her lips on mine, the taste of her tongue, it's like she was made for me.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I register that we must be giving the security guard on duty one hell of a show, but I can't bring myself to care. I hitch one of her legs over my hip and she throws her head back, letting out a breathy moan. I take the opportunity to kiss the soft skin of her neck. I've been thinking of it ever since she pulled my head down at the club and once again it's better than my imagination let on. She lets out a semi-hysterical giggle as I kiss a circuit down the nape of her neck to her collarbone and back again.

Bella is a taste I could easily become addicted to. Fucking hell, I'm already addicted.

I rest one of my hands on her shoulder and smile in satisfaction at the presence of goose bumps on her skin. My girl is enjoying herself that much is for sure.

_My girl? Where the hell did that come from?_

I don't even care. I just want more. More Bella. More of her lips, more of her tongue, more of her skin, more of that sweet as sin friction. I can never get enough.

We're interrupted by the bell signaling our arrival at the twelfth floor.

I reluctantly pull back, chuckling softly to myself as we both attempt to catch our breath.

"That was," she begins.

"Amazing," I finish for her.

"Exactly," she laughs.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," I admit. And then, because I can't keep my mouth shut, I add, "I love you, Bella."

She freezes and I watch in horror as her eyes go wide. It's like she's been under some sort of spell for the last two hours and she's finally broken free. The realization washes over her and it's painful for me to watch as what I can only assume is regret appears on her face.

Shit. Fuck me. What have I done?

"Bella, I—"

"I should go," she says pushing past me and through the elevator door.

"Shit," I mutter to myself. "Bella wait!"

She's halfway to her door when I catch her arm and spin her around to face me. Despite my best efforts, I can't get her to look at me. Her eyes remain trained on the ground. Gone is the girl who danced freely with me at the club, the girl who, just moments ago, was kissing me in the elevator. Gone is my beautiful Bella and in her place is a shell. I've fucked up royally.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, I wasn't thinking."

"You don't have to apologize," she mumbles. "It was just a slip of the tongue."

"I never said it wasn't true, Bella. I just should have known better than to say it now."

Her head snaps up. "What?"

_It's now or never_.

"I'm in love with you, Bella. I have been for a long time, I think."

"Are you insane? You're –"

_Don't say it. _

"You're married!" she finally finishes. She starts to walk away again, but I grab her arm.

"Tell me you don't feel it! Tell me you don't feel the damn tension in the room whenever we're together. I know you do, Bella! I know it!"

"Edward, please."

"I know you do," I insist again.

She shakes her head, but I can see the confusion written all over her face. We're more on the same page than she'd like to admit.

"Edward, I need – I need to go. I need to be alone, to think," she mumbles to the ground. I have no choice but to let her go. She takes the five steps to her room and slides the keycard, disappearing behind the door and leaving me alone in the hallway.

"Damn it," I shout kicking at the ground.

I'm back in my room, taking off my tie and trying to relax my thoughts. I head into my kitchen and pour myself a glass of ice water, chugging it down. My head is pounding and to say I hate myself is the understatement of the century. I let things go too far with Bella tonight. I'm sure she must hate me now. The dancing, the kiss in the elevator, my big mouth… I should have listened to my rational side. But there's something about Bella that doesn't do much to make me a rational man.

I'm consumed by my thoughts when I hear the door open from her joined room.

I turn and see her leaning against the door, looking lost in her own thoughts. Her eyes meet mine and can see that she's conflicted by something. I curse myself to the deepest pits of hell for putting her in this position. I should have kept everything to myself. She looks like she's about to lose it, so I walk to her and take her hand. I lead her across the room and take a seat on the bed. She stands before me, looking at the floor. She's completely silent and I'm aching for her to say something, anything. She could tell me to jump off a cliff right now and I'd gladly accept the offer if it meant she were to do more than stand there looking broken.

I'm about to open my mouth to comfort her when she takes me completely by surprise.

Tentatively, with shaking hands, she reaches up to touch my face. I close my eyes and place my hand over hers as she rests it on my cheek.

"Bella," I begin.

"Shh," is her only reply.

I watch as she slowly places one leg, then the other, on either side of my own, sitting above me on the bed. I almost stop breathing as she leans in and closes the space between her lips and mine. I can't stop myself then. My hands roam almost as if they're acting on their own, down her back, her sides, her breasts... I can't get enough of her.

She lets out a gasp as I move my mouth to her neck and kiss the sweet skin there. Gone is the frenzy we experienced earlier. This is slower, more sensual. We take our time and enjoy whatever—well, whatever this is. I haven't quite decided what's going on. She busies herself with un-doing the buttons on my shirt and pulling herself as close to me as she can possibly get. I slip my fingers under the straps of her dress and slowly move them down her shoulders, kissing the bare skin left behind.

Rationality kicks in at that moment. If we go any further, it will be too late for either of us to turn back. I don't know what will come of this if things continue, but this night will change everything. For the better or worse, I can't tell.

I pull her away from me, missing the contact almost immediately, and look into her eyes.

"Bella, love. You're sure this is what you want?"

She hesitates a moment and looks down at our bodies, close together in a way we've only dreamed of until now. This is it, this is the turning point. Everything has the potential to change right here in this moment. When she looks back at me, I can see the determination in her eyes. Her only response is to kiss me, with more intensity this time. She takes my bottom lip between her teeth and lightly bites down. I moan into her mouth and meet my tongue with hers.

And we are lost.

I pull her down on the bed with me, never letting our lips part for so much as a second. I return to her straps, pulling them the rest of the way down her arm and shimmy her dress from her body. For a moment I can only stare, awestruck at the pure beauty of the woman before me. Her hair falls in a curtain around her face. Her brown eyes are full of fire. Her full breasts, her creamy skin, her soft stomach, her tight thighs and ass… For all my thoughts, my dreams of this moment, it was nothing compared to the real thing. I run my hands down her shoulders and she shivers as I reach around her back to unclasp her bra, beautiful black lace, and slip it from her shoulders. She looks down, embarrassed. I reach out and put one finger under her chin, bringing her gaze to meet mine.

"Please don't hide yourself. You're beautiful," I whisper, kissing her.

Bella props herself up on her elbows and reaches up to push my shirt from my shoulders. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down on top of her, kissing my shoulders, my neck, my chest. I can't get enough of the feeling of her soft lips on my skin, leaving pure fire wherever they touch. It amazes me how well we fit together, but at the same time, I've always know were made for each other. Halves of the whole, each other's missing piece.

She places feather-light kisses on my neck, reaching up to lose her hands in my hair. I can feel her heart beating, fast as a humming bird's wings, as I place my head against her chest. I don't think I've ever heard a more beautiful sound on this earth.

She reaches for my belt, eager to remove the last remnants of the space between our bodies. I'm eager to comply, as I kick my slacks and boxers from my legs and return with kissing my sweet angel. She runs her fingers lightly over my hardened cock and I suck in a breath through my teeth. But I don't want this to be about me. Not tonight. This needs to be about her. She gasps lightly as I kiss my way down her neck, kneading her perfect breasts and lingering there for a few moments, before continuing my trail down her body. I kiss her belly and thighs, nipping lightly at her skin. I'm consumed by the want, no – the need—to lose myself in the beautiful, wonderful, amazing woman before me. How I've lived without her until this point, I will never understand.

I slide her panties down her long legs and push her body up the bed until her head rests on the pillow. I take a moment to appreciate the sight of her, smiling sweetly, lost in the moment with her hair fanning around her like a halo. My beautiful Bella.

She gasps as I continue the slow torture of kissing her thighs, straying from where she wants me the most. When she's writing beneath me, completely lost in the sensation of my kisses, I finally drag my tongue, slowly as I can, up and down the apex of her thighs, loosing myself in the taste of her sweet flesh. Slowly, I ease one finger into her and she gasps at the sensation, her breath hitching as I move it slowly in and out, finding a rhythm she enjoys. She grabs the sheets between her delicate hands and arches her back as I focus my tongue on her clit. She breathes out my name, a soft sigh slipping between her lips. When she can take it no more, her entire body shakes and her core clenches, wracked with the feelings of pleasure I've given her.

Her pleasure is necessary to my own, and I can feel my own arousal building, straining, as the smallest of moans escapes her lips. I will do anything to make her happy, anything and everything. She places her hands on my shoulders and tugs lightly, until I find myself once again face to face with her beauty. She looks into my eyes, never breaking her hold on me for even a fraction of a second, as I slip into her.

My imagination could never do this moment justice.

"Christ, Bella. You feel – you're so amazing, baby."

Being with Bella is unlike anything I've ever experienced. It's as if I'm examining my emotions under a microscope. Everything is magnified, intensified, a hundred times over. The love, the pleasure, the sensuality – all more intense than anything I've ever known.

She breaks our eye contact to pull me closer, running her hands over my back and sending electric shocks of the most delicious kind down my spine. I lose myself in her, reveling in the feel of every inch of her skin. Moving within Bella feels so perfect, so right, I couldn't imagine ever being with another soul again. I take my time, thrusting slowly in and out. I hear her breath pick up in my ear and find myself moving faster in response. She wraps her legs around my hips, pulling me impossibly closer and pure instinct takes over as I continue to make love to her.

Because that's just exactly what this is. Love – in its rawest, most pure form.

"Edward, please," she sighs.

"What? What do you want, Bella?" I whisper in her ear.

"More. I need more," is her breathy reply.

I deepen my thrusts, making them quicker and she pushes her hips up to meet me at every single one. There's nothing in the world, nothing but me and Bella. It's all touch, sensation, the feeling of her lips on my neck, the feeling of her hands on my arms, the feeling of my cock buried so impossibly deep. I know exactly what she means, I need more too. More friction, more Bella, more, more, more. We move, we writhe, our bodies meeting at measured intervals. She moans and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. We're in sync, so perfectly in sync.

She pushes her nails into my back and I feel her clench around me as she finds her release, it's enough. It's enough to push me over the edge. I'm not far behind.

A sense of pure elation takes over me as I come to my own sweet release. My entire body shakes as I come and her name falls from my lips, over and over and over, like the sweetest prayer. I've never felt such intense pleasure. Everything, everything is alive. Every nerve ending is on fire, every cell is pulsing hard and fast. Everything is consumed by thoughts of her. She truly is perfect. I place my head on her shoulder, breathing heavily, careful not to put too much of my weight on her.

She sighs contentedly and kisses the top of my head, playing absentmindedly with my hair. I just stay there, trying to catch my breath and placing the occasional kiss on her collar bone, her check, her neck… I'm not sure how long we lay like that. We don't have any need for words in that moment, and I'm not even sure I could ever find the proper words if I were to try. Nothing matters except for her; nothing will _ever_ matter as much as her for the rest of my life. I feel as though my entire world has shifted on its axis, orienting my very existence around hers.

Nothing can taint this beautifully magic moment and as Bella rests her head in the crook of my neck and falls asleep, I don't think of the impending consequences. I don't think of what this means for the two of us – what it could mean for her. There is no world outside this room; there are no responsibilities or obligations. There is no such thing as disappointment or expectations. There is no right or wrong. There is only Bella and the undeniable love I feel for her. Deep in my mind, my rational side worries about what we've done. My rational side knows there will be consequences. It knows that tonight has changed both of our lives forever, but I can't bring myself to care.

Regardless of what's to come, nothing could ever make me regret this. Because in this moment, I have everything I've ever wanted. I've found true happiness, circumstances be damned. For the first time in my life, I feel alive. It's like waking up after hibernating for so long. She's brought me to life, changed me forever. She's saved me. I pull her closer to me, not wanting any space between us and willing the sun not to rise. I don't want this night to ever end. This perfect_, perfect_ night should last forever.

If only it could.

"I love you, Bella, as I've never loved anyone else," I whisper as I lose myself to sleep.

* * *

**I'm going to keep it brief and just let that sink in. ;) **

**Stay tuned to see how things turn out next week! Thank you all so much for your support and encouraging reviews! Even those of you who don't agree with the situation have made the process of writing this a more enjoyable experience. Keep the feedback coming! **

**Until next time! **


	17. Surrender

Chapter Sixteen – Surrender

**BPOV**

I feel the warmth spread all over my body like a blanket as I wake up. The sun filters in through the partially open curtains and fills the room with a faint light. I groan and stretch my tightened muscles, smiling comfortably as they loosen. I've just had the most wonderful dream. It was like my every wish had been realized. Edward and I were together, free from the restraints of the real world. In my dream he wasn't my boss, he wasn't married, he wasn't off limits. He was mine. We made love and, as far as dreams go, it was everything I'd ever imagined it could be.

My smile falters as my groggy eyes adjust and everything comes into focus. I'm not ready to leave the perfect bubble created by my dream. In the hours after I've fallen asleep, I'm free to imagine a world where everything I want is within my grasp. A world where a life with him is in the realm of possibilities. Waking up has become the hardest part of my days recently.

As my vision becomes clearer, I feel my heart stop when I realize that I'm not in my room. In fact, it's as if someone took my room and made a mirror image of it. The bed is against the opposite wall of my own, the kitchen on the opposite side of the room and so on. Where am I? And what the hell is going on?

That's when I hear it – the unmistakable sound of someone breathing next to me.

Reality hits me like a bucket of ice water poured over my head. I'm suddenly extremely aware of my lack of clothing, of the strong arm draped over my body. I squeeze my eyes shut, willing the sight away, but when I open them nothing has changed. I count to ten slowly before I'm able to work up the courage to look at who the person I'm lying next to is, although I have a pretty good idea.

Could it be that everything I've assumed was a dream was entirely real?

The feeling of his lips ghosting over my skin. The sensation his touch brought when he ran his hands along the curves of my body. The indescribable love, the pleasure, the sense of completion when our bodies came together; could it all have been real? I take a breath and open my eyes back up.

Edward.

My eyes go wide and my breath catches in my throat. What have I done? Have I completely lost my mind? Everything, the entire night, was real. We were together – together, together. Edward and I did something I thought was only possible in a dream. We let our guard down and took a turn down a dangerous road. What happens now? God, what happens when he wakes up? How could I let this happen? I should have known better, I should have just stayed put in my own room. This was a mistake…

But then, if it was such a mistake, why doesn't it feel like it? I look up at him, still fast asleep, and my heart and stomach flutter in perfect synchronization. He's beautiful like this – calm and serene. He's everything I've ever wanted, he has been since the moment I met him, and finally, for just one night, he was mine. Can I really say that I regret what happened? It was quite literally, my dream come true. The details come back in flashes. He was so gentle, so sweet and attentive, worshipping every square inch of my body like he was born to love me and only me. And when I think about the feelings, the tenderness, the touch, the kisses… I can't possibly regret something so beautiful. Can I?

Suddenly, it's too much. It's too much to take in, to process, at one time. I need a chance to breathe. I need to clear my head before I can wrap it around what has happened.

I hold my breath and slowly, carefully, free myself from his grasp, leaving my pillow behind in my place. I look around for my dress on the floor; suddenly feel overly exposed in the morning light. Instead I find Edward's dress shirt and slip it on, buttoning it down the front. I've already gone this far, what can it hurt to wear his clothes? I tiptoe away from the bed and into the kitchen where I pour myself a glass of water and lean over the counter with my head in my hands.

The more I think about the amazing man in that bed, his bottom half wrapped loosely in the white sheets, the more I realize that I can't regret last night. I've never felt anything like that. No matter what happens next, I'll live the rest of my life knowing that I've experience true pleasure and happiness at least once. I can live with that. What I can't live with will be the look on Edward's face if he wakes up regretting the whole thing.

_Of course he'll regret it. He's married. _

I sneer at the voice of reason echoing through my head. I don't think I'm ready to accept the very high possibility that Edward's going to wake up and instantly regret everything that's happened. In five or ten or twenty minutes, Edward could wake up and single handedly crush my perfect bubble. The worst part is, he has every right to. He has no obligation to me, but he does have one to his wife. Am I really prepared to spend the rest of my life as Edward's biggest mistake? No, it'll kill me.

What did I expect? That he and I would ride off into the sunset together? Pathetic. I try to recall what exactly was running through my head when I made the decision to come in here last night, but I'm drawing a blank. It was the spur of the moment decision. A spur of the moment decision that may have just cost me everything.

Why couldn't I have just kept myself in check? I was getting along fine keeping my feelings to myself. Sure, it's been hard to pretend that I feel nothing for him. And sure, I've spent every waking moment, and plenty of nights in my dreams, thinking about him. It's been difficult, but that all seems like nothing now that I've had him and am faced with the fact that I'll likely never be so lucky again. I traded one night of pure bliss for what's shaping up to be a lifetime of shame and disappointment.

Because he's going to regret it, there's just no other possible scenario.

Maybe I can sneak out, buy myself a little time before everything comes crashing down on me. I could head back into my room before he wakes up and prolong the inevitable. Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll get a spontaneous case of amnesia or wake up and think the whole thing was a dream like I had at first. If only I could be so lucky.

"Good morning."

I jump and nearly knock the glass of water off the counter. I squeeze my eyes shut and curse my crappy luck before I turn around to face him.

He looks sinfully good, ironic considering the situation. His hair is a rumpled mess, in a more pronounced version of its usual disarray. The sheet is slung low around his hips and he's squinting slightly as his eyes adjust to the light. He must have literally just rolled out of bed.

"Morning," I mumble.

"Do you think I could have a sip of that?" he asks pointing my half empty glass of water. I hand it to him and he takes a few gulps to clear the gravel from his voice. To say things are awkward would be the understatement of the century. I try not to look at him directly, using my peripheral vision to gauge his actions. He starts toward me a few times, but hesitates, thinking better of it at the last minute. The tension is thick in the air and I can feel my heart pounding in my ears.

"Bella look—"

I cut him off before he can deliver the debilitating blow. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I swear I'm an idiot. I just, I wasn't thinking and everything was so overwhelming. I should have had more sense than to do, well, what we did. I understand what a mistake I've made and I completely understand if you expect me to leave the firm. I couldn't imagine sticking around after doing something like this anyway honestly. I just, I should have been more responsible. I know you regret it. I know—"

"Bella, stop," he says cutting off my scatterbrained apology.

"You're right," I sigh. "I should just go," I say making my way out of the kitchen. I've barely gone two steps when he reaches out and grabs my arm.

"Bella, will you just listen to me please? First of all, you're not the only one to blame here. I'm just as much at fault. Believe me, it takes two people to make the decision we made, not one. Which brings me to my second point: you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sure as hell not sorry."

_What?_

Did he really just say that? He can't mean it. He can't honestly expect me to believe that he's okay with what happened, can he?

"What do you mean you're not sorry?" I ask.

"Bella, you have to understand. Last night meant everything to me, even before you found your way in here. Things could have ended at the club and I would have been ecstatic. When we kissed in the elevator something woke up inside of me. I meant what I said. I know I shouldn't have said it, but that doesn't make it untrue. I love you. Last night… Hell, Bella, I haven't felt this alive in a very long time. I'm not sorry that it happened, not in the least. The only regret I have is putting you in a tough spot."

My rational side sneers that describing our situation as a "tough spot" has to be the understatement of the century, but the majority of me focuses on the rest of Edward's admission. When he said that he loved me last night after our kiss, I thought he was just caught in the moment. Could he really have meant it? I can't imagine the Edward I know taking the time to tell me again, to reassure me, if he didn't. All this time I've been in agony, imaging something I was sure would never be possible, but now I know that he feels the same. Our connection isn't imaginary, it never was. But we can't really do this, can we? I feel the weight of our choices weighing down on me, making it harder to breathe.

"So what do we do now?" I ask hesitantly.

"I'm not sure," he sighs.

I think of all the books I've read, movies and television shows I've seen. They all end the same way, with the person in my position as a, well, a mistress of some sort. Is that what Edward's hoping for? Can I even agree to that? I've stooped low, sleeping with a married man, but can I really disrespect myself enough to become that? He says he loves me, a concept I'm struggling to accept, but how can we possibly be more than a shady affair behind closed doors? I don't think we can.

"You have to know, Edward. I feel the same way about you, but… I don't want to just be your mistress. I mean, if that's what you're looking for—"

"Bella, no! God, no," he says taking a step closer to me. He takes my hand in his and I look up, losing myself in his green eyes. "You know me, true it hasn't been very long, but you _know_ me, Bella. I would never think of you that way. Ever."

Maybe I'm insane, or stupid, or both, but I believe him. He's right, I do know him. I've gotten to know him better than anyone these past months. Something in his voice, the intensity, the way he says the words with such conviction; I know that he's telling the truth. I can _see _it in him. He really does care about me. Regardless of the conventional terms for what we're discussing, he would never think of me that way. I'll always be Bella to him.

Still, this is dangerous territory we're treading on. If we were to have some kind of relationship and it was to get out, it could ruin everything for both of us. His career, his marriage, our reputations, my chance at a future in the journalism world, it could all go up in flames in an instant. I don't want that for either of us. Especially not him, he's worked so hard for everything he's accomplished and I haven't even really had a chance to get started. He was worried about his father getting the wrong impression just two nights ago. What would happen if there really was something for people to discover?

But then I look at him. I look at him and see in him everything I've ever imagined in a man. He's intelligent, passionate, sweet, funny, driven… the list goes on and on. I've tried so hard to convince myself to back down, to stay away from temptation and instead I've walked right into it. He talks about something waking up inside of him and I realize that I know the feeling. Something shifted last night and now I'm not sure I can go back to the way things were before. I don't know if it's even possible.

"Look, Bella," he begins. "I can't tell you what might happen. I can't promise that everything will be okay and I sure as hell know this isn't an easy thing we're dancing around here. I would never push you into anything you don't want. We don't have to define ourselves or what this is. Maybe there isn't even a way to define it. All I know is that I love you and I don't think I can stay away from you anymore. Not now, not after last night. Is that enough for now?"

I surprise myself when I barely hesitate to answer. "Yes. I don't think I can stay away from you anymore either. I've tried for a long time now and I don't think I have it in me anymore."

"Then let's agree to just be. We won't fight it. We'll just be ourselves and take it a day at a time. Does that sound okay?"

I nod and he smiles as he closes the gap between us and pulls me into his arms. I'm almost shocked by how _right_ it feels. Almost. He pulls back to look down at me and I can't help the grin that tugs at the corners of my lips. He chuckles and leans down to meet his lips with mine. It's a chaste peck, but damn if I can't feel the electricity buzzing between us. What starts out as innocent quickly turns more passionate as I lose myself in the sensation of his lips on mine. I nip at his bottom lip, taking it lightly between my teeth and he groans, opening his mouth to crash his tongue with mine.

He picks me up and I squeal, laughing as he carries me over to the bed, tossing me lightly on the mattress. He takes my left foot in his hand and kisses his way up my leg, slowly crawling his way up the bed toward me. He hovers over me when we're finally face to face, taking a moment just to look at me. I feel the blush rise in my cheeks under the intensity of his stare and turn my head down, looking away. He lets me get away with it only for a moment before he softly takes my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him.

"You're beautiful, you know that don't you?"

"I recall someone telling me that last night," I tease.

"I could refresh your memory on a few things that happened last night," he laughs.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, Bella, that's a promise," he says as he dips down to kiss the crook of my neck. I arch into him as his hands wander, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt until I'm completely exposed to him. He lost the sheet long ago and now it's just the two of us, naked and bared to each other in the most intimate ways. His lips make their way back to my own as he palms my breast, running the pads of his thumb over my nipple. I suck in a breath through my teeth, the feeling of his warm hands on my skin incredible. He takes his time, worshipping every inch of my body.

We spend the entire afternoon like that. Just me and him, exploring each other's bodies in way neither of us ever thought was possible. We bring each other over the edge of passion again and again. Our bodies come together in perfect unison, like we were made for each other. When we aren't kissing and touching, we just lay together in the bed, talking about our lives, what the past few months have been like, anything really. Sometimes we fall into comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. It's perfect, almost too perfect.

It's easy to pretend that everything's simple in our little bubble. In this room it's just the two of us. There are no real world complications to get in the way. There's no danger, wives, expectations, nothing. We're just two ordinary people who have fallen for one another. He's Edward and I'm Bella, simple as that.

I think what amazes me most is the sense of freedom I feel. I'm light as air, feeling as though the weight of the world has been lifted from my chest. I've been beating myself up for months, exhausting myself trying to fight what I was feeling and it feels good to just let that go. I know the consequences of the choice we're making. I know that it's wrong, wrong on so many levels. But, ironically, I haven't felt this right in a long time. It's effortless, as easy as breathing. It's always been that way with Edward, but now I'm experiencing it on an entirely new level. We can do no wrong here.

I know that entering back into the real world will be a different story, but for now, I can't bring myself to care.

"I'm going to make a kitchen run," Edward announces. "Anything I can get you?"

"I could go for a glass of wine."

"Your wish is my command, love," he says kissing my forehead before he gets up.

I shamelessly ogle his naked body as he walks to the kitchen, his muscular back and forearms, the planes of his chest, his chiseled thighs and ass. Damn. He catches me staring and winks, sending me into a fit of laughter. I like this side of Edward, this playful, light-as-air, man. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

Then I hear his phone ring. Not so lucky.

"Can you see who that is, Bella?" he calls.

"Sure," I respond. I reach over to the end table and pick up the phone, checking the display for a name or number. I feel my entire body go cold at the sight of the name on the screen. My face goes blank, all traces of happiness drained. Tanya. I guess I wasn't expecting the real world to rear its ugly head so soon.

Edward comes back and furrows his brown at the sight of me. "Who is it?"

"It's uh—it's…" I just hand him the phone.

He looks at the screen and cringes. "Shit, I didn't even think… I'm sorry, Bella. Let me get this okay? I'll be right back. Hello, dear," he says answering the call. He walks back toward the kitchen, trying to keep his voice down so I don't have to listen to the conversation.

It's like a bucket of cold water has been poured on me. We can spout the bullshit about not being able to stay away from each other all we want, but at the end of the day we'll never have a real relationship. I'll never have what I want and it hurts. It's stupid, but it doesn't change the fact that I hurt.

I believe him. I truly believe that he loves me, but what does it matter? If I'm being honest with myself, I love him too. I'm just not ready to admit it out loud. I have no right to admit it. The woman on the phone with him? She has that right, not me. How could I be so stupid? We've barely been at this, whatever this is, for a day and already the universe is screaming at me that this is wrong. I don't want to stay away from him, but how can this work? It's glaringly obvious that it can't.

I feel trapped. I just need to get away for a while and clear my head. It's hard to think with Edward in the room, clouding my judgment. When he turns his back to me I get up from the bed and throw his shirt back on before making my way to my room. I shut our joined door as quietly as I can manage before sinking to the floor, my head in my hands.

This is a mess. This whole fucked up situation is a huge mess.

How in the hell did I go from an innocent small town nobody to the potential mistress of a well known big city attorney?

There's that word again. Mistress. Is it even possible for me to be anything else to him?

It's all so confusing, my feelings for him, what we're considering starting, what we may have already started… shit. I should walk away right now. That would be the smart thing to do, the decent thing. I would save us both a world of heartache if I can just cut my losses and get out. I can be rational and ignore my feelings for him, can't I?

_Apparently not, since you've already slept with him._

I hear the door open next to me and close my eyes, not wanting to face him just yet.

"Bella?" he calls out before looking down and spotting me on the floor beside him. He kneels down next to me and hesitates, wanting to touch me, but knowing better.

"How's the missus?" I ask.

"Shit, Bella. I can't even tell you how sorry I am. If I'd had half a brain cell I never would have had you check my phone? I should have let it go to voicemail or something."

"What does it matter, Edward? She's your wife. She was going to make an appearance at some point."

"Don't tell me you're going to let this change things," he starts.

"How can I not? We're idiots, both of us. You're married, Edward. What am I supposed to do? Screw around with you and then wait around while you go back to bed with your wife at the end of the night? I can't do that."

"First of all, I told you already that this means so much more to me than that. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't insult yourself or me by claiming otherwise," he sneers. "Secondly, I understand that I'm married. I'm not blind, Bella. I know exactly what we're getting ourselves into and I know that at some point a decisions going to have to be made. You need to understand that, although I have obligations as a husband, they don't matter nearly as much to me as you do. I haven't even had any sort of sexual relationship with my wife since the day you came into my office for that damned interview. Yes, for now I have to go to the house I share with her at the end of the day. But it's just that, a house, because since you've come around, you're the only home I could ever imagine for myself. I would change this situation it in a heartbeat if I could, but it's going to take time."

"Yeah and what happens if someone finds out about us while we're figuring this out, Edward? This could ruin everything for both of us."

"Then we'll be careful. I'm not stupid, I know the consequences if this were to get out, but I wouldn't be ashamed. I could never be ashamed of you. If my career goes up in flames, then to hell with it, I can start over. I would start over for you. The only person I would be worried about in that situation would be you and your well-being. But you better believe I would do everything in my power to protect you from whatever shit storm came of it."

"I wouldn't want it to come to that," I mumble as I feel tears fall from my eyes. The whole thing is just so frustrating.

Edward sits on the ground and takes my hand in his. "I really don't think it'll come to that, Bella. I'm not going to push you though. If you want to walk away now, tomorrow, a month from now, whenever, you can and I won't hold it against you. I'm asking a lot, I understand that. If there were an easier way, I would choose it in heartbeat, love. For now, this is all we've got. I love you, Bella."

"I'm just afraid," I admit.

"I am too. I'm scared shitless, actually. But I just can't shake the feeling that this will all work out in the end."

"You really think that?"

"It's impossible not to think that way when I look at you. I've made a lot of mistakes. I married too young and for all the wrong reasons. Tanya felt like the right choice at the time, but it's so clear to me now that she could never be the person I'll love the rest of my life."

"Why's that?"

"Because that person can't be anyone but you," he says simply.

Despite the chaos in my head, I manage a small smile at his words. He takes my face in his hands and my eyes meet his. I can see the determination in his gaze. I can see the love, and most of all, that he truly does believe this can work… somehow. I hope he's right, that things won't go wrong, but I know that he means it when he says he'll protect me if they do. He leans forward slowly until his lips are touching mine and I'm lost. I'm lost in the intensity of the kiss and the way he silently tells me what even his words can't convey.

He won't leave his wife tomorrow or the next day. It may be a while before that decision is made and acted upon. It may be a long time before I can hold his hand or kiss him or just be with him openly. It may take months or a year. Maybe we'll be in this less than ideal situation for a long time, but one thing is clear.

He's with me for the long run, no matter what happens.

What's even more important than that, I'll wait for him. I'll wait as long as it takes because I can feel it right there in his kiss that he's who I want. He's taking my breath away with a simple touch of his lips and I can't imagine another man ever making me feel that way. It'll be hard, so hard, to know that I'm not the only woman in his life, but I'll always have the knowledge that I'm the one who matters where it counts, his heart. I'm sure there will be pain and difficulties because, how could there not be? But I have to believe that it's worth it because I honestly don't know if I have what it takes to be strong and stay away from him.

I'm going to hell, but I'm going with all my heart.

"I love you," he says when he pulls away.

"I love you, too."

His mouth pops open slightly as he looks at me, making sure he's really heard what I've just said. A small smile plays at the corner of my lips at the sight of him. I lean forward and kiss the wrinkles at his brow, chuckling as I pull back.

"You don't have to say that, you know," he says quietly.

"I know that. I said it because I mean it. I wouldn't be here, doing this, if I didn't," I assure him.

"I can't promise that this will be easy, Bella."

"I know that, too," I sigh. "We'll take it a day at a time, just like you said."

He smiles and rests his forehead against mine. "I wish I'd met you years ago," he says quietly.

"I don't," I admit. "Who's to say we'd be here together right now if things had gone differently. We were two different people then, it could have ended with us apart."

"I doubt it," he snorts. "I don't care who I was years ago, you'd still be my dream girl."

I don't have a response for that. Part of me feels like he's right. I could have met Edward when I was thirteen and known he was the one for me. There's just no point in dwelling on how things may have turned out under different circumstances. We're here now, together as impossible as it seems, and for that I'm thankful. If things are meant to work out, then it was supposed to happen this way. It's just a part of what I'm foolishly hoping will become our story.

Edward takes my hand and pulls me against him, falling back on the pillows. I lay my head on his chest and snuggle into his side, closing my eyes and feeling warmth spread through my body. It's not relief, not yet, because it's going to be a difficult road. There's still a level of guilt to what we're doing. It's more like contentment. I'm content to have him in whatever way I can for now. There's no more tension, no more elephant in the room. We've surrendered. We've gotten everything out in the air and now all that's left to do is sit back and let the chips fall where they may. Hopefully, they'll fall in my favor.

I smile at the thought as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter! We're officially halfway-ish through the story now! Things will be moving fairly quickly from here in on. Hope you enjoy the ride ;)**

**Thank you all once again for the reviews and keep them coming. I love hearing your thoughts and predictions on what's happening. **

**Until next time! **


End file.
